CUANDO HOGWARTS DUERME
by Noe-Chan y Tere Win
Summary: Las chicas se reúnen por la noche. Los chicos también. Ellas se imponen retos. Ellos también. Ellas hablan de chicos. Ellos también… eeeh… ellos hablan en general. ¿Se acercan los nuevos retos? R&R ¡¡NUEVO CAPITULO!
1. En el que Ginny intenta convencer a Herm

_Para empezar una pequeña aclaración: nosotras no somos J y K, ni JKR y Owling, ni nada por el estilo. Así que no, lamentablemente, estos personajes no nos pertenecen (el público emite un 'ooooooh…'), sino que son de la señora Rowling (levantémonos, por favor) y la Warner (guardemos los monederos, por si acaso), pero los vamos a utilizar todo lo que nuestra imaginación pueda. ;)_

_Y así, sin más, el capitulo 1… tachan-tachaaan_

**CAPÍTULO 1: EN EL QUE GINNY INTENTA CONVENCER A HERMIONE**

- Que no, Ginny, que no – dijo Hermione un poco molesta – no sigas insistiéndome.

-  Vaaamos... ¿qué puedes perder?

Hermione suspiró. Se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor intentando acabar sus deberes de Aritmancia cuando entró Ginny y le volvió a insistir por enésima vez. Hermione estaba muy feliz de que Ginny fuese una de sus mejores amigas, pero últimamente se estaba poniendo un poco pesada.

- Vengaaaaa... por favoooor... Hermioneeee... - volvió a probar suerte Ginny.

- Oh, no, eso sí que no... nada de lloriqueos... - dijo Hermione volviendo a centrarse en sus deberes.

Hermione hizo caso omiso de su tono triste y su cara compungida, sabía que sólo era una estrategia para que aceptara su propuesta. La conocía muy bien. Ginny llevaba desde casi principios de curso insistiéndole con lo mismo. ¡Y ya hacía dos meses! Aunque llevaba tres días casi insoportable. No, definitivamente los lloros no iban a convencerla esta vez.

- Yo pensaba que eras mi amiga... - dijo Ginny poniendo cara triste.

-¡Y lo soy! – respondió Hermione rápidamente.

- No... si fueses mi amiga vendrías conmigo... además... hay algo que te podría interesar... - dijo la pelirroja todavía con cara triste mirando de reojo a Hermione - pero no... es igual... ya has dicho que no quieres... así que no podré convencerte...

¿De qué estás hablando? 

- ¿No te das cuenta de que la PEEDO está un poco parada últimamente?

- Sí. ¿Y?

- Pues... seguro que ellas también quieren apuntarse…

Hermione dejó de mirar el libro y observó a Ginny. Aquello empezaba a sonar bien.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó esperanzada Hermione.

- Sí... es muy probable… pero... - dijo Ginny tristemente levantándose de la silla – no... ya me has dicho que no y no me gustaría insistirte más, que al final te vas a sentir mal. Bueno, luego nos vemos, voy a mi cuarto.

Ginny se giró, dándole la espalda a Hermione. Sonrió victoriosa y dio un par de pasos.

- ¡Ginny! 

- ¿Sí, Hermione? – contestó con voz apagada.

- No te vayas, espera un momento.

Hermione se puso a pensar. Quizá Ginny estaba en lo cierto. Quizá las chicas no pensarían que la PEEDO era una idea absurda, como creían Harry y Ron. ¿Y si la ayudaban? ¿Y si conseguía recaudar más fondos? Con más dinero podría dar a conocer la PEDDO en todo Hogwarts, luego la voz se correría por Hogsmeade y por todo el mundo mágico. Los elfos domésticos aceptarían sus nuevos derechos, las nuevas leyes que se promulgarían (por supuesto, ideadas por ella), y serían libres de cambiar de trabajo, y de cobrar su sueldo. Se llamarían elfos simplemente, sin necesidad de decirles domésticos. Se reconocería su labor ayudando a esas pobres criaturas y...

- Está bien Ginny, acepto.

La pelirroja se giró rápidamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sin rastro del aspecto triste de momentos antes.

- ¡Lo sabía Hermione! Sabía que podía contar contigo. Eres un sol. Voy corriendo a decírselo a las demás. ¡Hasta luego!

Y se fue corriendo por el retrato de la señora gorda, justo cuando entraban Harry y Ron y se acercaban a ella.

- ¿Porqué Ginny lleva esa cara de felicidad? – preguntó Ron.

- No sé como lo consigue, pero siempre me acaba convenciendo. – pensó Hermione en voz alta.

- ¿De qué te ha convencido? – dijo Harry.

- De nada que podáis saber vosotros, chicos – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Uuuh... secretos de chicas... - susurró Ron con una mirada pícara a Harry, lo suficientemente alto para que Hermione también le oyera.

- Sí, algo así. – dijo ella. – Y ahora si me perdonáis, voy a subir a mi cuarto a por otro libro.

Y diciendo esto, se fue por las escaleras.

- Yo tampoco entiendo como Ginny la consigue convencer siempre. – dijo Harry.

- Lo peor es que no sólo convence a Hermione... - se resignó Ron.


	2. En el que Ron decide cual será la prueba...

_Bueno, aquí tenéis el capitulo 2, aunque más bien lo llamaríamos el 1B puesto que sería el capitulo 1 pero visto desde el lado de Ron, pero mejor lo dejamos en Capitulo 2 :P_

**CAPÍTULO 2. EN EL QUE RON DECIDE CUAL SERA LA PRUEBA DE DEAN**

-¡Date prisa Ron! Si llegamos tarde otra vez a Adivinación nos volverá a tocar hacer la predicción conjunta de lo que va a pasar esta semana, y no se tu pero a mi se me están acabando las catástrofes.

- Hago lo que puedo Harry, pero la prueba que me pusisteis ayer me dejó reventado. Que me cojáis la varita y la escondáis en lo alto de la torre norte, lo puedo aceptar... pero que encima hechizaseis las escaleras para que no pudiese llegar... ¡¡eso no tiene nombre!! Creía que eras mi amigo, me podrías haber avisado y te habría cogido prestada la saeta de fuego.

-Ya conoces las reglas del club, Ron, no avanzar en que va consistir la prueba, además piensa que ahora te toca a ti escoger la prueba para Dean, ¿tienes alguna idea?

-Claro que tengo ideas, me he pasado casi toda la noche pensando.    

Harry y Ron llegaron al aula justo a tiempo de que sonara la campana que marcaba el inicio de las clases.

-Buff por que poco- dijo Ron suspirando y se dejó caer en uno de los cojines que había en el suelo del aula.

Harry se sentó a su lado, y junto a ellos se sentaron Neville y Seamus. Seamus estaba a punto de interrogar a Ron sobre cual sería la prueba de Dean pero justo en ese momento entró la profesora Trelawney.

-Buenos días chicos, sacad un pergamino y empezar a predecir lo que pasará en los próximos tres días yo tengo que mirar una cosa en la bola de cristal urgentemente, las hojas de té me han dicho que uno de los profesores morirá de forma extraña y quiero corroborarlo con la bola para advertir a la futura víctima. No arméis jaleo mientras estoy fuera.

Entre los alumnos se empezaron a oír murmullos, en la mesa de Harry los 4 chicos hacían esfuerzos por contener la risa, las predicciones de la profesora Trelawney nunca eran del todo correctas, si que había acertado que Lord Voldemort volvería a alzarse pero también dijo que Harry moriría.

La clase pasó entre risas y preguntas sobre la prueba, pero Ron estaba decidido a mantener la intriga aunque sólo fuera un par de horas más.

- ¿Cómo os ha ido, chicos? – preguntó Hermione cuando encontró a Harry y Ron yendo hacia el comedor.

- No nos podemos quejar. Apenas hemos tenido que hacer nada en clase porque la profesora Trelawney se ha marchado antes de empezar la clase y se ha olvidado de ponernos deberes – dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

- Oh, yo tengo muchísimos deberes de Aritmancia, para vari... un momento – se interrumpió Hermione - ¿cómo que se ha marchado de clase?

- Sí, ha sido muy bueno – dijo Harry aguantándose la risa – Ha aparecido en la clase para decir que un profesor de Hogwarts morirá este año.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – se resignó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Seguro que es tu querido Dumbledore, Potter- dijo Malfoy detrás de el, - y seguro que muere defendiendo algún sangre sucia de esos a los que tanto quiere.

-Cierra esa bocaza Malfoy- dijo Ron.

-Mira quien habla, es san Weasley, defensor de los cabeza  rajada y novio de esa sangre sucia de Granger.

-¡Te vas a enterar Malfoy!- grito Harry que ya tenia la varita en la mano. Ron le detuvo.

- Tranquilo Harry no vale la pena que hagas nada alguien se encargará de poner a este bravucón en su sitio – dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja-. En cuanto a ti Malfoy, Hermione no es mi novia y aunque lo fuera a ti ni te va ni te viene, por cierto….qué te den.

Y los tres echaron a andar seguidos por Seamus y Neville, dejando plantado por completo a Malfoy que se quedó murmurando algo ininteligible.

En cuanto llegaron al Gran Comedor vieron a Ginny, que les hacía señas. Hermione fue corriendo junto a ella. 

-Ron, ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que alguien pondrá en su sitio a ese bravucón?- dijo Seamus parando a Harry y Ron.

-Veréis, ya tengo cual será la prueba que debe realizar Dean. Me sabe mal por el pobre Dean, pero ese cretino de Malfoy se va enterar.- Y miró hacia donde estaba sentado Malfoy, se volvió hacia sus amigos y continuó - después de comer quedamos en la lechucería como siempre, avisar a los otros menos a Dean, tenemos que prepararlo todo para esta noche.

Entraron al comedor, Harry y Ron se sentaron enfrente de Ginny y Hermione, pero estas apenas les hicieron caso, y se pasaron la hora de la comida susurrándose cosas al oído.

-Estas dos traman algo, ¿no estás intrigado?- le dijo Harry a Ron.

-Bueno nosotros también tramamos algo, y seguro que más interesante que lo que ellas puedan estar diciéndose, seguro que están hablando otra vez de ese actor muggle. Vamos a la lechucería tenemos mucho que hacer, hasta luego chicas.

-Sí, sí nos vemos luego - dijeron Ginny y Hermione a la vez.

Cuando llegaron a la lechucería, Seamus, Neville, Fred, George, Lee, Justin Finch y Ernie McMillan ya estaban allí.

-Por fin habéis llegado- dijo Fred –Ron, nos tienes muy intrigados, ¿qué prueba le quieres poner a Dean?

Ron se sacó del bolsillo unos pergaminos enrollados. 

-¿Veis esto? Es el trabajo de Herbología de final de trimestre de Malfoy, y esto otro será el nuevo trabajo de Herbología de Malfoy. Dean tendrá que colarse en la habitación de Malfoy y dejar el nuevo trabajo donde estaba el anterior. Harry, deberás prestarle a Dean lo que tú ya sabes. 

_Hasta aquí el capitulo 2, si ya sabemos que no aclara porque se reúnen las chicas, incluso dejamos sin saber porque se reúnen los chicos, pero ya hemos dicho que este venia a ser el Capitulo 1B, en los próximos capítulos prometemos despejar las dudas, como mínimo intentarlo. Tema reviews, vamos a contestar de momento nuestra 1ª review._

_a__ JaNy -- gracias por nuestro primer review!! :D ueeee... nos hace mucha ilusión... nos gustaría darte una respuesta más larga, pero lo que teníamos pensado poner lo hemos puesto a modo de conclusión :s de todos modos muchas gracias otra vez, siempre serás nuestra primera "reviewadora" ;)___


	3. El de la reunión de las chicas

**CAPÍTULO 3. EL DE LA REUNIÓN DE LAS CHICAS**

Ginny guiaba a Hermione por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Era de noche y se dirigían a la reunión de las chicas.

-¿Estás segura de que es por aquí? – preguntó Hermione.

- Claaaaro ... Ten un poco de confianza en mi.

Llevaban ya cerca de diez minutos caminando. Hermione empezó a pensar que aquella situación era un poco absurda y peligrosa. Se sentía ridícula dando vueltas por los pasillos de noche y con su caja de insignias de la PEEDO. Además, ¿qué pasaría si Filch las descubría vagando por los pasillos a medianoche' Aquello no había sido una buena idea, sería mejor que volviese a su cuarto.

-Ya hemos llegado. Ssssh... – dijo Ginny sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Se habían parado delante de la puerta de un aula que normalmente no se utilizaba. Ginny dio tres golpecitos suaves. La puerta se abrió. Ginny entró rápidamente, mientras que Hermione entró con cautela. Estaba a oscuras. La puerta se cerró detrás suyo haciendo que Hermione diera un respingo.

- Lumos – susurró Hermione sacando rápidamente su varita.

- Ssssh... ¿qué haces? – le dijo Ginny.

- Me vuelvo al cuarto, no pienso quedarme aquí a oscuras.

- Si no quieres estar a oscuras ¿no sería más lógico encender la luz? – oyó Hermione que decía una voz.

Y dicho y hecho. Hermione se giró rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde había salido la voz, a la vez que cuatro haces de luz salían de cuatro varitas en diferentes puntos de la sala. Hermione se puso disimuladamente delante de Ginny para protegerla, como un acto reflejo.

- Pero ... que hac ... – intentó decir la pelirroja.

- Calla un momento – la interrumpió Hermione levantando su varita en posición defensiva.

Cada haz de luz encendió una antorcha, la habitación quedó iluminada. Hermione bajó su varita, sólo eran alguna de sus compañeras.

- Qué susto me habíais dado, chicas – dijo Hermione.

- Sí, creo que lo han notado, Herm – asintió Ginny sonriente, saliendo de detrás suyo para ponerse a su lado.

Hermione miró a las chicas, había mayoría Gryffindor, estaban Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Parvati y Lavender; también estaban Cho, Padma y Lisa de Ravenclaw; y Hannah y Susan de Hufflepuff… nadie de Slytherin, cosa que no extrañó lo más mínimo a Hermione. Las chicas se juntaron delante de las dos recién llegadas y sonrieron.

- Ginny, te felicito, has hecho un muy buen trabajo – dijo Lisa Turpin, una Ravenclaw de sexto curso.

- Oh, vamos, no exageréis… no ha sido para tanto – respondió Ginny sonrojándose un poco.

- No seas modesta... has cumplido tu reto y podría decir que con honores – dijo Parvati.

- Nos has vuelto a demostrar que no nos equivocamos al aceptarte aunque estuvieses por debajo de la edad necesaria para unirte a nosotras – sentenció Cho.

- Nosotras ya os lo dijimos – dijo Angelina mientras Alicia y Katie asentían con la cabeza – Al fin y al cabo es una Gryffindor...

- Claro... será eso... – contestó Hannah con tono irónico.

La sala se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras las chicas se observaban entre ellas con cara desafiante, y luego estallaron en risas. Hermione las miraba sin entender del todo qué hacían todas ellas allí.

- Perdona Hermione... – dijo Parvati parando de reír. – Supongo que no te estás enterando de mucho.

- No sabes cuánta razón tienes – contestó.

- Está bien, si quieres podemos empezar por sentarnos. – sugirió Lavender señalando unos cojines en el suelo.

Todas se acercaron a los cojines y se sentaron en círculo. Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny y dejó cuidadosamente la caja con las insignias de la PEEDO detrás suyo.

- ¿Quieres saber algo en concreto? – preguntó Lavender.

- No, bueno, en concreto no, pero me gustaría saber qué hacéis todas aquí reunidas por la noche. ¿No podrías reuniros por el día?

- Me gusta que me hagas esta pregunta, Hermione, me gusta de verdad... – empezó a decir Lavender.

- Hay buenas razones, Hermione – continuó Parvati – Lavender, se nota que estás haciendo tiempo – las chicas se rieron y Parvati puso los ojos en blanco mientras Lavender intentaba protestar y miraba al suelo – Empezaré por el principio, ¿vale? Todo comenzó hace 16 años... un día la madre de Lavender se puso de parto, hubo complicaciones y nació ello ... digoooo ... ella.

El grupo se volvió a reír, hasta Lavender reía, aunque flojito.

- No, ahora en serio. Todas sabéis que Lavender y yo hemos sido uña y carne casi desde que nos conocimos en primero. Nos pasábamos el tiempo juntas, hablando, ayudándonos, y todo eso. ¿Sí o no? – dijo Parvati.

- Sí – asintió Lavender.

- Y llegó un día en que nos empezamos a fijar en los chicos.

- Un gran día – apuntó Lavender.

- Sí, y ese día decidimos que no nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando nos gustase un chico – continuó Parvati.

- No señor, nada de brazos cruzados – volvió a apuntar Lavender.

- Exacto, así que la solución era averiguar cosas sobre esos chicos, ya sabes, sus gustos, aficiones, esas cosas, para poder acercarnos a él con ventaja.

- Sí, así tendríamos ventaja.

- Ajá. Pero teníamos un problema – siguió Parvati.

- Un enorme problema teníamos – interrumpió Lavender.

- Eso he dicho, un problema –continuó Parvati -. Si nos gustaba un Gryffindor no teníamos ningún problema... todo lo que teníamos que hacer era curiosear cuando él estaba en la sala común. No nos costaba mucho descubrir que hacía en su tiempo libre, qué música le gustaba, como prefería a las chicas... Esas cosas.

- Sí, esas cosas eran fáciles.

- Sí, muy fáciles. Pero llegó un día en que descubrimos que habían chicos más allá de la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Muchos chicos – la cortó Lavender.

- Gracias por tus aportaciones Lavender, ya puedes parar. Como decía, un día nos dimos cuenta de que había muchos chicos fuera de Gryffindor, y alguno de ellos nos empezó a gustar. ¿Qué podíamos hacer nosotras?

- No lo sé – dijo Lavender.

- Decidimos que necesitábamos espías en las otras casas.

- Pero no en todas – puntualizó Lavender.

- Exacto, no en todas... Eeeh... ahora te me has adelantado – se dio cuenta Parvati.

- Oh, sí, me he adelantado ahora a ti.

- En fin, resumiendo, que así fundamos este club, junto con Padma y Lisa de Ravenclaw, y Hannah y Susan de Hufflepuff. Así todas podíamos estar informadas de los gustos de todos los chicos de Hogwarts.

- Oh, sí, de todos... un momento... no de todos – dijo Lavender.

- Correcto. Premio para Lavender. No hay nadie de Slytherin en este club. La razón es muy simple.

- Por supuesto, muy simple.

- Sí, tan simple que podría explicarla Lavender.

- Claro, podría explicarla, pero mejor voy a ir a servirme un poco de agua, no quiero robarte protagonismo – dijo Lavender levantándose.

- La respuesta es que no nos fiamos de Slytherin. Seguro que en cuanto se enterasen de salimos de noche para reunirnos irían corriendo a Snape y nos delatarían por unos míseros puntos para su casa.

- Oh, sí, Bullstrode y Parkinson, ¿para que? – interrumpió Lavender volviéndose a sentar.

- Te has vuelto a adelantar, Lavender. Seguro que nos delatarían, además, ¿quién querría arriesgarse a salir de noche para reunirse con Millicent Bullstrode y Pansy Parkinson? – Parvati se calló unos segundos esperando, pero no recibió contestación – Lavender, es ahora lo de antes.

- Aah... perdón, estaba distraída. Oh, sí, Bullstrode y Parkinson, ¿para qué?

- Y bueno, básicamente, así fue como nació este humilde club. Luego se unieron Angelina, Katie y Alicia, que estaban hartas de vernos rondar todo el día la sala común. Más tarde se unió Cho, invitada por Padma. Después Ginny, la pequeña del grupo. Y por último tú, Hermione, la que de momento cierra el grupo. Y bien, ¿qué opinas? – concluyó Parvati.

Hermione estaba mirando el techo, y las columnas de la sala, eran muy bonitas, no entendía porqué aquel aula estaba en desuso.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Parvati.

- Esto... perdonad chicas, estaba despistada, ¿qué decíais? – dijo Hermione con voz tímida.

Parvati y Lavender se miraron sorprendidas, y luego miraron alrededor. Las demás chicas estaban cuchicheando en pequeños grupos, y un par de ellas se habían dormido.

- ¿Será posible que nadie nos haya escuchado? – se enfadó Parvati.

- Era broma, era broma. He escuchado todo lo que habéis dicho. Y me parece interesante, pero todavía no me habéis dicho porqué os reunís a la noche – contestó Hermione. 

- Es muy fácil – explicó Parvati -. Al principio probamos a reunirnos de día, nos íbamos al lago, al comedor, por los pasillos... Pero resultaba sospechoso, éramos demasiadas para pasar desapercibidas. Así que, antes de que la gente se enterase de nuestro club, decidimos hacerlo nocturno, de esta manera nadie sabe que nos pasamos información. Y sí, reconocemos que es un poco peligroso salir de noche por los pasillos, pero Filch no acostumbra a venir por esta zona.

- Además, - continuó Lavender – cambiamos de sala en cada reunión, por seguridad.

- Buena idea, pero tengo otra pregunta, ¿os reunís sólo para hablar de chicos? – dijo Hermione centrando otra vez la atención de las chicas en la conversación.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo Cho fingiendo estar ofendida. – También sabemos hablar de otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo ...? – quiso saber Hermione.

- Por ejemplo, hablamos de Quidditch – dijo Hannah mientras Hermione ponía cara de asombro-. Es en serio, Hermione, nos gusta el Quidditch, y hay muy buenas jugadoras en el club.

Angelina, Katie y Alicia se pusieron rectas y alzaron la cabeza de manera cómica para que todas supiesen que ellas eran de las mejores.

- Lo siento, chicas, - dijo riéndose Susan – pero creo que Hannah se refiere a jugadoras de equipo de verdad, y no al sucedáneo que tenéis en Gryffindor.

Las tres Gryffindor bajaron la cabeza riéndose también.

- A lo que íbamos, Hermione, no sólo nos dedicamos a hablar de chicos, al menos ahora ya no, – dijo Parvati bajando la voz – también nos ayudamos con los deberes y esas cosas.

- Oh, eso está muy bien. Suena muy interesante, chicas. – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Y, bueno, de un tiempo a esta parte también pasamos el rato imponiéndonos retos, ya sabes, cosas normales, para divertirnos un poco – dijo Parvati enigmáticamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres con cosas normales? – preguntó Hermione intrigada.

- No sé... gastar pequeñas bromas, conseguir 'trofeos', cosas divertidas, sencillas... – explicó Lavender.

- ¿Por ejemplo? – insistió Hermione. Pensó que antes de entrar en ningún club, sobretodo antes de entrar en ningún club secreto, debía conocer donde se metía, así que decidió que preguntaría todo lo que hiciese falta.

- Bueno... Supongo que te suena Pansy Parkinson, ¿no? – dijo Parvati mientras Hermione asentía con la cabeza - ¿La visualizas? ¿La ves con su pelo liso cayéndole sobre los hombros? ¿Sonriente?

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados para concentrarse y asintió a todas las preguntas.

- Pues ahora ponle el pelo de punta, verrugas en las mejillas y la cara arrugada. ¿Así también te suena? – prosiguió Parvati.

- No sé que decirte, está muy diferente, pero... – se interrumpió Hermione, acababa de acordarse de algo – claro, así se puso un día en clase de pociones después de tener que probar un poco de la poción creceuñas de su compañero. Vaya chico más tonto... mira que confundirse de ingredientes en esa poción tan simple... ¿Os acordáis de la bronca que le echó Pansy?

Las chicas se rieron, otra vez.

- Sí, pobre Blaise... Y lo peor de todo, o lo mejor de todo, es que él no se equivocó de ingredientes, sino que fue Lavender quien se los cambió – explicó entre risas Cho.

- Cómo sois chicas... Pobre Blaise. – dijo Hermione.

- De pobre nada, es un Slytherin, y se pasa el tiempo junto a Malfoy y sus gorilas, así que no hay pobrecito que valga – sentenció Ginny.

La reunión continuó sin incidentes. Hermione les explicó su idea de la PEEDO y lo que creía que podían hacer para ayudar a los elfos domésticos. Mientras se lo explicaba, miraba a las chicas y las veía con cara de interés, como si realmente les importase lo que ella les estaba explicando. ¡Qué diferentes que eran de Harry y Ron! 

Las chicas se mostraron encantadas con la PEEDO y creyeron que sería una buena idea que todas se uniesen a la causa e intentasen hacer algo para solucionar aquella situación.

Hermione estaba feliz, más que feliz, estaba que creía que iba a explotar de alegría. La habían aceptado, no más ser un bicho raro, no más problemas por falta de gente en la PEEDO, ahora se sentía bien con sus nuevas compañeras de club.

Para Hermione nada podía fallar en aquella reunión, todo iba de maravilla. De repente, se acordó del momento en que habían entrado.

- Tengo una duda, chicas –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Parvati.

- Cuando hemos entrado habéis felicitado a Ginny por cumplir su reto y quisiera saber qué reto era.

- Oh, eso. ¿No te enfadarás? – le dijo Ginny.

- ¿Porqué tendría que enfadarme?

- Bueno es que... mi reto... era... – balbuceó Ginny.

- Vamos, no te hagas la interesante – le insistió Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Mi reto era... conseguir traerte a esta reunión – acabó Ginny sonrojándose y mirando al suelo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione incrédula. No se lo podía creer. Ginny, la que consideraba su mejor amiga la había utilizado para conseguir superar un estúpido reto. Se sentía tonta, por unos momentos había creído que aquellas chicas la apreciaban, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que sólo se habían burlado de ella.

- No, Hermione, no es lo que parece – intervino Cho.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso no me ha utilizado?

- Yo nunca... – intentó decir Ginny.

- No, Hermione, no, ella sólo ha hecho lo que le pedimos – continuó Cho-. Simplemente hizo de puente para conseguir lo que las demás por mayoría queríamos, que era que te unieses a nuestro club.

- ¿Y porqué queréis que me una a vuestro club? 

- Creemos que tienes mucho que aportar a nuestro club, y que nosotras también te podemos ayudar a ti.

- Está bien, os escucho.

Las chicas le explicaron todo lo que habían pensado, lo bueno y lo malo que tendría la unión de ella al club. Hermione poco a poco volvía a sentirse bien, y empezó a mirar otra vez a Ginny, hasta que las chicas acabaron su explicación.

- Está bien, lo siento Ginny, me he equivocado – dijo Hermione.

- No, la culpa es mía por no habértelo dicho antes – le contestó la pelirroja.

- Vale, tiempo muerto, no más escenitas por esta noche, por favor – dijo Lavender.

- Tienes razón, además se ha hecho muy tarde. Ya hay que recoger sólo falta una cosa… - dijo Parvati.

- ¿Qué falta? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Cómo que qué falta? ¡Falta tu prueba! – exclamó Hannah.

- ¿Qué prueba?

- La prueba que debes pasar para demostrar que realmente quieres estar en el club – le explicó Ginny.

- Aaah... 'esa' prueba.

- Sí, 'esa', así que si nos disculpas un momento, vamos a hablarlo – dijo Parvati.

Hermione se quedó sentada con la caja de insignias de la PEEDO en sus manos resbaladizas por los nervios. Las chicas se reunieron un poco alejadas de ella y empezaron a hablar en voz muy baja. Hermione no las podía oír y tampoco alcanzaba a leerles los labios para deducir alguna pista, algo. De repente, las chicas levantaron una mano, excepto Ginny, Angelina, Alicia y Katie. Hermione dedujo que estaban votando.

- Ya hemos decidido – dijo Parvati girándose y volviendo a su sitio. - ¿Estás preparada?

- Sí – dijo Hermione. ¿Total, qué era lo peor que le podía pasar?

- Te lo diré sin rodeos. Debes robarle unos calzoncillos a ... Draco Malfoy.

Eso era lo peor que le podía pasar, y le había pasado. El mundo no era justo. Ella no podría nunca ni acercarse a la sala común de Slytherin. Y no hablemos de lo 'extremadamente fácil' que sería quitárselos en plena clase. 'Perdona Draco, me estaba preguntando ¿te importaría que me quedase con tus calzoncillos?'

- Sigo sin estar de acuerdo – dijo Ginny.

Las tres mayores de Gryffindor asintieron.

- Os habeis pasado. Sabeis que nunca lo conseguirá – se quejó Katie.

Hermione no decía nada, seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Adiós a la nueva PEEDO, adiós al club. Nunca podría hacerlo.

- Está bien, está bien. – reconoció Parvati – Conseguir los calzoncillos de Malfoy es trabajo muy difícil hasta para la más experta. Mejor te pondremos un reto más fácil...

Hermione la miró esperanzada. Habían entrado en razón. Le podrían pedir que hiciese cualquier poción, cualquier hechizo, ella sabría hacerlo a la perfección.

- Que sean los de Ron Weasley.

_¿Y bien? Este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, ¿eh? Comprended que no podíamos empezar de golpe. Si os explicamos todo en los dos primeros capítulos esto se acaba muy pronto ;)_

_Y ahora, la contestación a la larga lista de reviews:_

_Brujita1: gracias por el cumplido ;) y sí, obviamente todos quieren saber cuando Trelawney se volverá positiva, pero mientras se vayan librando de las clases… nadie se quejará jejeje_

_Y no hay más sitio para las respuestas de los reviews, lo sentimos mucho porque la cola esperando por ser respondidos es muy larga... por lo menos hay uno o ninguno ;) Pero confiamos en que subirá la cifra pronto :)_

_Saludos!! Y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	4. El del club de medianoche

**CAPÍTULO 4. EL DEL CLUB DE MEDIANOCHE**

Aquella noche cuando todo Hogwarts ya estaba durmiendo, Harry y Ron cogieron sus mochilas, se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y se dirigieron hacia la lechucería. Cuando pasaron por delante de una de las aulas vacías les pareció oír ruido.

-Eh Harry ¿Has oído eso? Deberíamos ir a ver quien hay ahí dentro.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Y si es algún profesor y nos pilla? Además llegamos tarde al club, seguro que los otros ya están esperando.

-¿Llevas el mapa del merodeador?

-Si, en mi bolsillo. ¿Y tú llevas el nuevo trabajo de Malfoy?

-Si, está en mi mochila.

Cuando llegaron a la lechucería los otros chicos ya estaban.

-Hola ¿Hace mucho que os esperáis?- dijo Ron.

-Un poco pero no pasa nada, ¿Por qué habéis tardado?- dijo Seamus.

-Ron oyó un ruido en un aula y quería entrar a saber que pasaba.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Deberíamos dejar la reunión para otro día- dijo Neville asustado - ¿Y si algún profesor se ha enterado de nuestras reuniones y nos está buscando?

-Cálmate Neville, seguro que era la Señora Norris que estaba persiguiendo a algún ratón- dijo Harry despreocupado.

-Empecemos ya – dijo George – tengo ganas de reírme un rato.

-Si, eso, empecemos ya – dijo Ernie – cuanto antes empiece Dean con la prueba antes la acabará y antes podremos empezar a dejarnos los deberes. Yo he traído el trabajo sobre Pociones que me pedisteis, ¿Alguien ha traído el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?

-Yo aún no lo he acabado- dijo Ron –así que también necesitaré ayuda.

-Yo lo tengo hecho ya- dijo Justin – os lo puedo dejar.

-Dejaros de trabajos- dijo Dean – quiero saber que tengo que hacer me estáis poniendo de los nervios.

-Vale Dean, como quieras – dijo Ron – aquí tienes este pergamino, es un falso trabajo de Herbologia de Malfoy, debes dejarlo debajo de todo, en el tercer cajón de la mesa de Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Dean – ¿Estás loco? ¡No pienso colarme en la casa de los Slytherin! Primero que no se donde está ni tampoco se la contraseña, si Malfoy o algún Slytherin me pillara haría que me expulsaran del colegio y mis padres me matarían, y además se descubriría lo del club de medianoche. No, me niego en rotundo.

-Cálmate, Dean, lo tengo todo controlado, mira esto es el mapa del merodeador te indicará donde está la casa de los Slytherin, Harry te dejará su capa de invisibilidad, y tengo la contraseña de los Slytherin, deberás colarte en su casa mañana a la hora de comer, los demás te cubriremos. Fred y George entretendrán a Snape para que no se acerque a la casa de los Slytherin. Harry y yo distraeremos a Malfoy de la mejor manera que sabemos, existiendo; Justin, Ernie, Lee, Neville y Seamus estarán repartidos por el castillo vigilando a Snape y Malfoy y nos avisarán de su ubicación en cada momento. Además piensa que  serás nuestro ídolo, siempre serás el que se vengó de Malfoy. ¿Qué me dices?

-No estoy muy seguro, ¿De verdad que no me pueden pillar? Además, ¿como nos avisarán de dónde están Snape y Malfoy cada momento?

-George, Fred, Lee, habladnos del hechizo Locuatius.

-Veréis, el hechizo Locuatius hace que la varita funcione como uno de esos intercomunicadores muggles, solo que no se queda nunca sin cobertura y no se le gastan las pilas, - explicó Lee – os enseñaremos como va.

Fred, George y Lee agitaron su varita y pronunciaron Locuatius. Fred salió de la lechucería, George se escondió detrás de unas lechuzas que dormían tranquilamente y Lee se quedó donde estaba. 

-¿Me escucháis?- dijo Fred.

-Alto y claro- dijo George.

-¿Veis? – dijo Lee – No es un hechizo complicado, además resulta muy útil. Fred, George volved.

-Bueno, Dean, ¿Lo harás o nos buscamos a otro miembro que no sea tan gallina? – dijo Ron.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero os advierto que si me pillan lo explicaré todo y a vosotros también se os caerá el pelo.

-¡Así se hace Dean! – dijeron George y Fred a la vez.

- Mira Dean este es el mapa del merodeador- dijo Harry – te enseñaré como funciona. Sacó su varita tocó el pergamino y dijo: - Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- e inmediatamente se dibujó el mapa del castillo y los terrenos de Hogwarts -. Una vez hayas acabado de dejar el trabajo de Malfoy en su sitio y estés lejos del peligro… 

-¡¿Del peligro?! – Gritó Dean – habéis dicho que no había peligro…

-Era una manera de hablar, ¿Me dejas terminar? Como iba diciendo, cuando llegues a nuestra habitación tocas de nuevo el mapa con la varita y dices "¡Travesura realizada!" Y la capa de invisibilidad debes colocártela por encima procurando que ninguna parte de tu cuerpo quede a la vista. ¿Entendido?

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas… ¡Travesura realizada! Capa por encima… Entendido.

- Eh chicos, se ha hecho tarde, deberíamos volver a nuestras habitaciones, además mañana nos espera un gran día, - dijo Justin guiñando el ojo.

-Tienes razón - dijo Harry, mejor que nos cambiemos ya los deberes y nos vayamos a dormir. 

Los primeros en irse fueron Justin y Ernie. Inmediatamente, les siguieron Fred, George y Lee.

Los últimos en marchar fueron Harry y Ron. Mientras volvían a su habitación, ocultados bajo la capa invisible, Ron le dijo a Harry:

- Oye Harry, ese ruido de antes me tiene mosqueado, vayamos a dar un vistazo, sino no me quedaré tranquilo.

-Ron, no te pongas paranoico, si hubiera alguien en esa aula, cosa que no es así, ya no estará, has oído ruido hace casi dos horas, vamos a dormir venga.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, oyeron un portazo que venía de la habitación de las chicas.

-¿Has oído Ron? Alguna de las chicas aún está levantada. Seguro que no es Hermione, ¿Te la imaginas saltándose las normas sin que nosotros le obliguemos?

-Tienes razón seguro que Hermione ya hace horas que está en la cama.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Harry y Ron se metieron enseguida en la cama, Ron se durmió enseguida, pero Harry aún se quedó un rato despierto pensando en quien debía ser la chica que no seguía las normas.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo 4 que como veis no avanza nada sobre que pasa con los calzoncillos de Ron, pero al menos ya sabéis que hacen los chicos :D_

_Referente a los reviews, solo deciros que muchas gracias por dejarlos, ahora sabemos que la gente lee nuestro fic =)_


	5. El de la decisión de Hermione

**CAPÍTULO 5. EL DE LA DECISIÓN DE HERMIONE**

Hermione acababa de bajar al comedor. Ginny estaba en un rincón de la mesa de Gryffindor desayunando sola. Hermione se alegró de que Ron no estuviese allí. Llevaba toda la noche dándole vueltas al reto que le habían asignado las chicas: robarle unos calzoncillos a Ron. No se veía capaz, ella, Hermione Granger, la chica siempre correcta... no, no le robaría los calzoncillos a nadie, y a Ron tampoco.

Se puso a recordar el final de la reunión de la noche anterior. Ella se había negado. No estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, él era uno de sus mejores amigos. Las chicas le insistieron, pero ella no cedió y no volvieron a pedírselo. Pero al marcharse -por separado para no ser descubiertas, por supuesto – se despidieron de ella con un "buenas noches Hermione, nos vemos de aquí a un par de días con tu 'trofeo'".

- ¿Dónde están los chicos? – preguntó Hermione.

- No lo sé, deben estar durmiendo.

- Pero... ¡llegarán tarde a clase! Tenemos que ir a despertarles.

- Tranquila, ya son mayorcitos, ¿sabes? Además, seguramente irán directamente a clase sin desayunar, no es la primera vez que lo hacen. Así que llegarán a tiempo. ¿O es que estás buscando una excusa para entrar al cuarto de los chicos? – dijo Ginny inquisitivamente.

Hermione la miró y siguió desayunando. Sí, era una suerte que Ron no estuviese allí desayunando.

- ¡Hola!

Hermione levantó la cabeza. Era Ron.

'Gafe más que gafe' pensó.

- Buenos días chicos – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo Hermione evitando la mirada de Ron – esto… debo irme llego tarde al invernadero, hasta luego.

Y se fue corriendo dejando a los tres amigos plantados.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? – preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Cosas de chicas – dijo Ginny haciéndose la importante – no lo entenderíais. ¡Nos vemos en la comida, adiós! – se levantó – Por cierto, deberíais cuidar más esas ojeras. No os sientan nada bien.

Harry y Ron siguieron a Ginny con la mirada hasta que salió del comedor.

- Buenos días otra vez, chicos –dijo Hermione al ver llegar a Harry, Ron y los otros chicos al invernadero para la clase de Herbología.

- ¡¡AAAAH!! ¡¡YO NO HE SIDO, HERMIONE!! – dijo Dean.

- Tranquilo, Dean, ya ha pasado todo, descansa, estás en clase – dijo Seamus.

- Mmnos... ñias... rrmio... – dijo Ron bostezando.

Harry simplemente levantó la mano para saludarla.

Llevaban cara de estar cansados, excepto Dean, que tenía los ojos excesivamente abiertos. Harry y Ron se quedaron con Hermione. Los otros tres se fueron a hablar con Ernie.

- Vaya, ¿cómo es que venís tan cansados? ¿Qué debisteis de hacer ayer a la noche? – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa pícara.

- Fuimos de paseo por los pasillos, si te parece – contestó Ron.

Hermione no se rió. Harry tampoco.

- Es broma. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Pues dormir, como cada noche.

- ¿Y tú porqué te has ido tan rápido del comedor? – preguntó Harry.

- Lo siento, pero – empezó a decir Hermione justo en el momento en que la profesora Sprout entraba al invernadero.

'Bueno, debe ser que no soy del todo gafe' pensó feliz Hermione.

Sonó la campana. La clase había terminado y era hora de ir a comer.

- Vamos chicos – dijo Hermione a Harry y Ron, que aún estaban recogiendo sus cosas.

- Ves yendo tú, si quieres, nosotros hoy no tenemos hambre, ¿verdad Harry? – dijo Ron.

- Estáis muy raros esta mañana. Creo que deberíais dormir más.

Hermione se fue camino al comedor, dejando a los chicos sonriendo en el invernadero.

- Aquí, Hermione – dijo Ginny haciéndole señas para que se sentara a su lado en la mesa.

Hermione no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar con ella. Seguro que se pasaría el rato intentando convencerla de que aceptase el reto que le habían puesto las chicas, y no quería. No estaba dispuesta a cogerle unos calzoncillos de Ron, no señor, hasta ahí había llegado. De acuerdo, se había divertido mucho en la reunión, eso no lo podía negar, y le había gustado mucho las propuestas de las chicas para la PEEDO, pero no, no iba a robarle los calzoncillos a Ron.

- Hola Ginny, buen provecho – dijo Hermione.

- Hola Herm, qué ¿dispuesta para la acción? – le preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Ya os lo dije ayer, Ginny, no pienso hacerlo. No estoy dispuesta a robarle unos calzoncillos a Ron.

- ¿Pero porqué? Si tiene muchos... los de colorines, los de estrellitas, los de snitches voladoras ...

- No sigas, ya lo he entendido.

- Perdona, no sabía que te molestaba hablar de la ropa interior de Ron – dijo Ginny sonriendo enigmáticamente – Pero dime, ¿porqué no se los robas?

- ¡Es uno de mis mejores amigos, Ginny! ¿Eso no te entra en la cabeza?

- Pues con más razón, sois muy amigos, hay mucha confianza... o qué pasa, ¿qué si no fueran de un amigo tuyo sí que los robarías?

- No es eso.

- Porque sino... volvemos al principio y se los robas a Malfoy. ¿Te parece mejor así?

- No – dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza – No me parece mejor. Sólo digo – siguió concentrándose en los guisantes de su plato – que quizá no deba pertenecer a vuestro club, sólo eso.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – gritó Ginny haciendo que las miradas de los alumnos se girasen hacia ellas. 

- No grites, ¿quieres? Seguro que ahora todos nos están mirando – dijo Hermione contando sus guisantes por tercera vez.

Ginny levantó la vista y vio que las miraban, así que hizo gestos para que las dejaran de mirar.

- Por favor, Herm, no puedes dejar el club.

- Ya sé que no lo puedo dejar.

- ¿Entonces?

- No lo puedo dejar porque todavía no estoy dentro.

- Muy graciosa, realmente muy graciosa. – dijo Ginny en tono irónico

Hermione no dijo nada. Le quedaban aproximadamente 60 guisantes en el plato, según sus cuentas.

- En serio, Hermione, ¿de verdad quieres dejarlo? – añadió la pelirroja preocupada.

- No, no quiero dejarlo. Pero no creo que sea buena idea cumplir el reto que me habéis puesto. Sería como traicionar a Ron.

- Tampoco exageres ¿eh? Simplemente se los cogerás prestado por algún tiempo, además, con lo despistado que es, seguro que no se da ni cuenta.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Hermione dejando de mirar los 46 guisantes que le quedaban.

- Claro que sí – le contestó alegremente Ginny – Además ¿qué haríamos nosotras sin Hermione Granger? No, no, no te librarás tan fácilmente de nosotras.

Hermione sonrió. De repente sus guisantes ya no eran interesantes.

- Me voy a la sala común, que tengo que continuar con los deberes de Aritmancia.

- Te acompaño – contestó Ginny.

Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie. Cuando iban a salir vieron a Susan y Lisa en la mesa de Ravenclaw, estaban riendo. Levantaron la vista y las vieron, se saludaron, a la vez que Susan levantaba el pulgar para darles ánimos. Hermione intentó esbozar una sonrisa para corresponderla, pero le quedó forzada.

- Vamos, Herm, no te pongas nerviosa – dijo Ginny al llegar al vestíbulo.

- Ya, para ti es fácil decirlo, pero yo todavía no estoy muy convencida de hacerlo.

- Si tú eres muy valiente, por algo eres una Gryffindor.

- Oh, claro, deberías explicárselo al sombrero seleccionador, quizá querría añadir en  su canción algo así como 'los valerosos Gryffindor, que no se asustan al tener que robar calzoncillos ajenos' ¿no crees que quedaría muy bien?

Ginny rió.

- Te sienta bien la tensión, Hermione, hoy estás más graciosa que de costumbre.

- Será que me estoy volviendo loca.

- No vuelvas a exagerar o tendremos que plantearnos enviarte a San Mungo.

- En serio, creo que empiezo a estar mal de la cabeza.

- Vale, Hermione, una vez, tiene gracia, dos veces... se puede aguantar, pero ya te estás poniendo un poco pesada, ¿no?

- En serio Ginny, mira – dijo Hermione señalando a Seamus.

- Oh, no, Hermione, creo que me has contagiado tu locura, y lo peor es que no soy la única – contestó Ginny preocupada.

Seamus estaba en el vestíbulo, hablando con su varita, o eso era lo que parecía. Las chicas se le acercaron. Pero él no las vio.

- Seamus, perdona – dijo Hermione picándole en el hombro - ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico se giró de golpe, con cara de asustado y escondió la varita detrás suyo.

- ¿Eh? Ah, hola, chicas, ¿qué... qué hacéis por aquí...? – dijo Seamus visiblemente nervioso.

- ¿Estabas hablando solo? – preguntó Ginny.

- No, claro que no – contestó con una risa nerviosa.

- Te hemos oído, Seamus. Y parecía que la conversación era muy interesante.

- Ah, bueno, sí, jeje, os referíais a eso – dijo Seamus.

Las chicas se miraron sin comprender nada.

- Sí, eso, lo de que estabas hablando solo – dijo Ginny.

- Oh, ya lo entiendo todo, ¡cómo no he caído antes! – la interrumpió Hermione con cara de saber algo.

- ¿Qué entiendes? Si aquí no está pasando nada – se apresuró a contestar Seamus.

- Oh, sí, - prosiguió Hermione - claro que esta pasando algo... ¡Harry no te escondas! ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Te olvidas de que yo sé lo que te dejó tu padre! ¡No te escon... 

- ¡¡HOLA MALFOOY!! – la interrumpió Seamus - ¡¡VAYA, ACABAS DE SALIR DEL COMEDOR Y TE DIRIGES AL PATIO INTERIOR!! ¡¡QUE VAYA BIEN!!

Malfoy acababa de salir del comedor. Se acercó un poco a Seamus.

- Así que ahora te dedicas a dar voces y a hablar con la pobretona y la sangre sucia, Finnigan – dijo Malfoy -. Siempre supe que eras de su misma calaña.

- Vete a meter con otro, Malfoy – dijo Ginny.

- Sí, o mejor muérdete la lengua y envenénate – añadió Hermione.

- Cuidado con lo que decís, niñas, o podéis acabar mal. Y tú, Finnigan, no pronuncies mi nombre en vano – dijo Draco.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el patio. Los tres se lo quedaron mirando hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Entonces las chicas se giraron otra vez hacia Seamus.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo de gritarle a Malfoy y todo eso... ¿te suena?

- Ah, eso... pues no lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron extrañadas.

- Bueno, nos vamos, espero que ... eem... te ... ¿mejores? – dijo Hermione dudando.

- Sí, claro, hasta luego, chicas.

Hermione y Ginny fueron hacia las escaleras y empezaron a subirlas para llegar a la sala común.

- ¿Qué crees que le pasa a Seamus? – preguntó Ginny.

- No lo sé, puede que tenga que robarle los calzoncillos a alguien y se esté quedando como yo de loco.

- Oye – dijo Ginny después de un silencio – antes, cuando estábamos ahí abajo has dicho que sabías qué pasaba.

- Ah, sí, con lo de Malfoy se me había olvidado.

- ¿Me lo vas a decir o vas a dejar que me muera de intriga?

- Mmm... difícil elección – dijo Hermione sonriendo maliciosamente mientras Ginny ponía cara de enfado – Está bien, está bien, no aceptas ni una broma. ¿Te suenan las palabras 'capa invisible'? – susurró.

- Sí ¿y?

- ¿Acaso no es evidente? Harry estaba allí, hablando con él, ¿sino porqué crees que parecía que hablase solo?

- Tienes razón, qué lista que eres. ¿Cómo no te vamos a querer para el club?

-  Claro... ¿no será que queréis conseguir un objeto y soy la que más fácilmente lo puede lograr?

- Por supuesto que no, Herm... – empezó a decir Ginny, siendo interrumpida por los gritos de Ron y Harry que bajaban corriendo por las escaleras.

- PASO PASO PASO PASOOOO – gritaba Ron.

- CORRE, RON, CORRE QUE NO LLEGAMOS.

- Chicos ¿qué hacéis? – dijo Hermione.

Harry y Ron no la oyeron. Hermione y Ginny se giraron a verlos bajar, pero ya habían desaparecido, iban muy rápido, casi se podría decir que dejaban estela a su paso. Las chicas se miraron sin comprender nada.

- ¿Me lo parece a mi o los chicos están muy raros últimamente?

- Sí, algo deben de estar tramando – contestó Hermione pensativa.

- Nosotras también, y creo que será más interesante lo nuestro – dijo Ginny guiñándole el ojo.

- Claro que sí. Pero... un momento... si Harry estaba en la parte de arriba de las escaleras... no tenía puesta la capa invisible en el vestíbulo...

- Tienes razón.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron y rieron con ganas.

- Pobre Seamus, realmente se ha vuelto loco.

- Apiserum estudiantes – dijo Ginny al llegar al cuadro de la señora gorda.

- ¿Qué dices Ginny? Esa es la contraseña de la semana pasada.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues me he confundido... debo tener la cabeza en otra parte... ¿cuál era la de ésta semana?

- Biomanán Forte.

El cuadro de la señora gorda se apartó para dejarlas pasar. Hermione pensó que había sido una mala idea dejarle escoger a Ron las contraseñas, seguro que habían sido idea de Harry y Seamus. Suerte que la señora gorda no conocía el mundo muggle.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía. Debían de estar todos en el comedor, pensó Hermione.

- Vaya, Hermione, esto no podía ser más fácil – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Oh, vale ya de tonterías, ¿quieres entrar en el club o no?

Hermione asintió.

- Pues entonces no encontrarás ningún momento mejor que este. Sube al cuarto de Ron y quítale unos calzoncillos de su baúl, ¿o te da vergüenza?

- Está bien, me da vergüenza, ¿no podrías cogerlos tú en mi lugar? Tú debes estar cansada de ver calzoncillos de tus hermanos, ya no te viene de aquí.

- No, no, no, nada de eso. Tienes que traerlos tú. No te pienso hacer el trabajo sucio. Pero si quieres me quedaré aquí vigilando por si vienen.

- De acuerdo, y si vienes ¿cómo me avisas? Porque si sacas chispas no las veré y...

- Déjalo en mis manos, Herm, yo tengo mis métodos – dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo – Va, corre, cuanto antes empieces antes acabarás.

- Ok. Voy. Deséame suerte.

- La tendrás, tranquila.

Y Hermione empezó a subir por la escalera de las habitaciones de los chicos.

- ¡¡SUERTE!! – oyó como gritaba Ginny desde la sala - ¡por si acaso!

'Ginny es un caso perdido,' pensó Hermione, 'y lo peor es que me está convirtiendo. ¿Cómo me he dejado enredar? Estoy subiendo hacia los cuartos de los chicos para robar unos calzoncillos. ¡A un compañero! ¡A Ron! ¡A mi mejor amigo! A mi...'

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron. Acababa de llegar a la puerta. En ella había una placa que ponía '6º curso'. Acercó la oreja a la puerta. No oyó nada. Puso la mano en el pomo y lo giró. Entró y miró la habitación.

'No está mal.' Pensó Hermione' Un poco desordenada, pero qué se les va a pedir, si son chicos.'

Miró los baúles. Había uno a los pies de cada cama, como en las habitaciones de las chicas.

'A veer, empezaré por el baúl de la derecha... NL... Neville, no... SF... Seamus tampoco... DT... Dean... casi pero no... RW... ¡bingo!'

Se acercó al baúl. Sentía curiosidad por ver como era la cama de su amigo. Se acercó un poco más. Sólo tenía que apartar un poco las cortinas y podría ver el lugar donde Ron soñaba.

'No, debo centrarme... he venido aquí a por unos calzoncillos, no pienso violar su intimidad mirando su cama sin que él lo sepa'

Se quedó perpleja un momento. Rió.

'Claro, no voy a violar su intimidad' pensó divertida 'sólo voy a robarle unos calzoncillos. Está bien, voy a invadir su intimidad, hay que aceptarlo. Al fin y al cabo tendré que abrir su baúl... Ok, ya lo he aceptado así que ¿porqué no?'

Hermione apartó las cortinas de la cama de Ron.

'Que cama tan bonita. Vaale, vaya pensamientos más tontos que tengo. Ya sé que es exactamente igual que todas las otras camas de Hogwarts, pero es que... oh, es igual, ya me estoy liando otra vez... pero... esa almohada... esas sábanas... esa ropa... ese olor... un momento ¡¿ropa?! Oh, salvada, quizás no tengo que abrir su baúl'.

Había una camisa. La levantó. Debajo había unos pantalones, unos calcetines y ...

'No puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte... ¡unos calzoncillos! ¡unos calzoncillos mágicos con escobas voladoras que se mueven! ... ... ... vaya gustos que tiene el niño... ya los tengo, por fin se acabó el problema'.

Hermione los cogió y se los escondió en un bolsillo interior de su túnica, por si acaso.

- ¡¡HOLA HARRRRYYYYY!! ¿¿CÓMO ESTÁAAS QUERIDO HERMANO ROOOOON!!

'Vaya, como chilla Ginny... ¿¡GINNY!? Ooh, mierda mierda mierda mierda me-van-a-pillar-a-mi-a-la-prefecta-en-una-habitación-de-chicos...'

Hermione cerró corriendo las cortinas de la cama de Ron.

'¿Estaban cerradas del todo o había un trocito abierto para que corriese el aire? Me van a pillar, me van a pillar no-debí-dejarme-convencer mierda mierda mierda'

Recolocó a toda prisa las cortinas como ella creía que estaban antes de abrirlas.

- ¡NI LO SOÑÉIS! ¡NADA DE IROS YA AL CUARTO, CHICOS! NECESITO COMPAÑÍA, ¿SABEIS? ¿PORQUÉ YA NUNCA ME EXPLICÁIS NADA? – gritó Ginny.

'Por favor, que consiga que salgan de la sala común, por favor, por favor, por favor' rogó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿ACASO NO ME HAN OÍDO? ¡¡VOLVED AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!! ¡TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE CONTAROS!!

La voz de Ginny sonaba cada vez más cerca. Hermione se acercó a la puerta y pegó su oreja. Se oían pasos en la escalera. Decidió esconderse en el baño.

'Perfecto, digo que no quiero invadir su intimidad y me meto al baño... ¿algún día haré algo normal?'

En el baño no se oía nada de lo que pasaba fuera, así que abrió un poco la puerta para ver si entraban al cuarto. Nada, ni rastro de los chicos. ¿Habría conseguido Ginny convencerlos?

'Ojalá,' pensó Hermione muy nerviosa 'si entran al cuarto no sé como saldré de ésta'

Esperó un buen rato. Miró su reloj. Llevaba unos tres minutos en el baño. Nadie tarda ese tiempo en subir las escaleras. Decidió salir. Cerró la puerta del aseo detrás de ella, tal y como estaba. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y volvió a escuchar.

'Nada. No se oye nada. Ni Ginny, ni pasos, nada. Creo que tendré que confiar más en ella a partir de ahora'.

Abrió la puerta hacia la escalera. Salió y la cerró detrás suyo. Empezó a bajar. Suspiró. De menuda se acababa de librar y... ¡¡había conseguido los calzoncillos de Ron!! Era increíble. Todo había salido bien. Ya podía estar tranquila.

- Perdona, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione.

Iba tan centrada en sus pensamientos de victoria que no vio como aparecía delante suyo Dennis Creevey, de cuarto curso, que subía hacia su habitación.

- Nada, cosas de prefectos.

- ¿En las habitaciones de los chicos? ¿No sería más normal que fuese el otro chico... como se llamaba?

- Ron Weasley.

- Ese, Ron Weezly.

- Sí, pero ya sabes como es, nunca está por aquí.

Hermione rió. Dennis también.

- Sí, lo supongo.

- Tengo que volver a mi cuarto, hasta luego Dennis.

- Hasta luego.

Hermione llegó a la sala común a la vez que el retrato de la señora gorda se abría dejando pasar a Ginny.

- ¡Ginny, Ginny! No te lo vas a creer, tengo mucha suerte – dijo Hermione.

Ginny puso cara de asustada, y le hizo un gesto con la mirada señalándole hacia atrás disimuladamente. El retrato seguía abierto y estaban entrando Harry y Ron.

- ¡Hola Hermione! – dijo Harry - ¿porqué tienes tanta suerte?

- Sí, ¿porqué tienes tanta suerte? ¿y porqué tengo yo una hermana tan pesada? – dijo Ron mirando extrañado a Ginny.

- No lo entenderíais chicos... – contestó Hermione - es una... 

- ... cosa de chicas, sí – se avanzó Ron.

- Lo sabemos... últimamente no decís otra cosa – dijo Harry.

- Quizá tenéis razón. Pero es lo que hay. Ginny, subo a mi cuarto. ¿Vienes? 

- Claro, hasta luego chicos.

Las dos subieron por la escalera de las chicas y entraron a la habitación de las chicas de sexto, dejando a Harry y Ron mirándose confundidos.

- ¡Dame una buena noticia Hermione! – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡LOS CONSEGUÍIIII!

- ¡Sí! Sabía que lo harías Hermione, lo sabía.

Las dos empezaron a saltar de alegría y se abrazaron. Después de los nervios que acababan de pasar, lo necesitaban.

A Hermione todavía le temblaban un poco las manos.

- ¿Ha sido fácil?

- No, bueno, sí, pero... vaya susto que me has dado. ¿Esa era tu 'gran técnica' para distraerles? – dijo Hermione aguantando la risa.

- Ríete cuanto quieras. Pero ha funcionado. Gracias a mi no te han pillado.

- Sí, pero creo que hasta Snape en las mazmorras debe haber oído que hace tiempo que no hablas con Ron y Harry.

- Déjate de reproches y haz lo que debes hacer. 

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Hermione sin entenderla.

- ¡¡Que me enseñes el trofeo!! – contestó Ginny impaciente.

- Ah... eso – bromeó Hermione – mira, aquí están.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo interior de la túnica, y los sacó. Los calzoncillos mágicos con escobas voladoras en movimiento. Los calzoncillos de Ron.

- Qué raro – dijo Ginny extrañada.

- ¿El qué? ¿El dibujo? Es gracioso...

- No, que no sabía que Ron tuviese unos calzoncillos así.

¡¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo 5!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Escribirlo ha sido muy divertido 'mierda-mierda-mierda' jejeje, que divertida que es Hermione.

_Por fin se ha resuelto la gran intriga ¿cómo conseguirá Hermione los calzoncillos de Ron?_

_Las chicas han conseguido su reto. Ueeee... somos las mejores jejeje ¿o no?_

_Ahora falta saber ¿han conseguido los chicos cumplir su reto?_

_Esto y más en... el siguiente capítulo( ¿evidente, no?) que ya tenemos escrito :) peeero que no vamos a subir hasta mañana jejeje, no vaya a ser que os empacheis :P_

_Un abrazo y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews :)_


	6. En el que el club de medianoche se pone ...

**CAPÍTULO 6. EN EL QUE EL CLUB DE MEDIANOCHE SE PONE EN ACCIÓN**

Aquella mañana los chicos estaban muy nerviosos, sobretodo Dean que no había quien le pudiera decir nada.

- Buenos días Dean- dijo alegremente Neville.

- ¡¡Ahh no he hecho nada!!- gritó Dean asustado.

- Cálmate Dean, solo te he dicho buenos días.

- Lo siento Neville, pero es que estoy histérico, no he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, sólo con pensar en lo que puede pasar se me ponen los pelos de punta.

Harry y Ron llegaron en ese momento y oyeron lo que decía Dean.

- No te preocupes Dean - dijo Harry intentando calmar a Dean - esa capa y ese mapa son de lo más seguro, eran de mi padre y el nunca habría querido ponerme en peligro. Además yo muchas veces he usado la capa y nunca me han pillado, ni nunca han estado cerca.

- Supongo que tienes razón que estúpido soy ¿quién podría pillarme con un capa de invisibilidad? -dijo Dean más calmado.

- Eh Harry debemos irnos, Hermione nos espera ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Ehh? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ni siquiera sabemos si Hermione ha bajado.

Ron le pegó un codazo en las costillas a Harry y se lo llevó casi a rastras.

- ¡Nos vemos luego chicos!- gritó Harry mientras salía por el retrato de la mujer gorda.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho esa sarta de mentiras a Dean? - dijo Ron a Harry medio enfadado. 

- ¿Qué querías que le dijera? ¿que han estado a punto de pillarme incluso con la capa más de una vez y más de dos? Lo que Dean necesitaba era que lo calmara, no que aún lo pusiera más histérico de lo que ya estaba, y no lo habría calmado mucho si le dijera que me han estado a punto de pillar.

- Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso.

- Eh mira ahí están Hermione y Ginny- dijo Harry al entrar al gran comedor.

Se fueron a sentar enfrente suyo.

- Buenos días chicas – saludó Harry.

- ¡Hola!- dijo Ron.

- Buenos días chicos - dijo Ginny alegremente.

- Hola - dijo Hermione con la cabeza agachada como si alguna cosa la avergonzara – esto… debo irme. Llego tarde al invernadero, hasta luego.

Y se fue corriendo dejando a los tres amigos plantados.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? – preguntó Ron extrañado.

- Cosas de chicas – dijo Ginny haciéndose la importante – no lo entenderíais. ¡Nos vemos en la comida, adiós! – se levantó – Por cierto, deberíais cuidar más esas ojeras. No os sientan nada bien.

Harry y Ron siguieron a Ginny con la mirada hasta que salió del comedor.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir Ron, estas dos se traen algo entre manos.

- Puede ser, pero no me importa. Ahora lo único que me interesa es la cara que pondrá Malfoy cuando la profesora Sprout le eche la caballería por encima por entregar semejante trabajo. Me parece que le pediré a Colin Creevey su cámara de fotos para inmortalizar ese momento.

- ¿Pero qué pone en ese trabajo? No entiendo porque no me lo has dejado leer.

- A su debido tiempo te enterarás Harry – dijo Ron sonriendo misteriosamente. – Vámonos a clase, no me gustaría tener que quedarnos castigados a la hora de comer.

La mañana se les pasó muy lentamente, pero por fin llegó la hora de comer. Harry y Ron entraron en el gran comedor. Ginny les saludó desde su sitio.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a Ginny y Hermione que seguía con la cabeza agachada.

- ¡Eh! Hola os estábamos esperando, hoy toca pollo rebozado, mira Ron te he guardado mi parte porque se que te encanta.

- Hola chicas, hoy no comeremos aquí tenemos muchos deberes y vamos a la biblioteca. –dijo Ron.

Ron y Harry cogieron un par de piezas de fruta cada uno y salieron corriendo del gran comedor.

Ginny se quedó muy extrañada.

En el vestíbulo Harry y Ron se encontraron con Seamus.

- ¿Listo, Seamus?- dijo Ron.

- Si, Snape sigue en el comedor hablando con la profesora McGonagall y Malfoy también está en el comedor.

- Perfecto - dijo Harry – avísanos cuando Malfoy salga del comedor. ¿Dean se ha puesto manos a la obra?

-Supongo que si.

Harry sacó su varita e hizo el hechizo Locuatius.

- Dean, ¿me oyes? ¿estás ya  en marcha?

- Si - susurró Dean - estoy saliendo de la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Perfecto Dean, buena suerte - lo animó Harry- vamos Ron. 

Harry y Ron se sentaron en lo alto de las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor esperando a que Seamus los avisara hacia donde Malfoy se dirigía.

Mientras, en la clase de pociones, Fred y George estaban jugándose al Cara o Cruz quien tendría que hablar con Snape. Ernie McMillan daba vueltas nerviosamente por el pasillo donde se encontraba la clase de Pociones.

'Espero que Fred y George logren entretener a Snape sino no se que haré con el miedo que me da ese hombre' se dijo para sí mismo.

Ron y Harry seguían sentados en la escalera cuando oyeron a través de su varita a Hermione.

- Oh, ya lo entiendo todo, ¡cómo no he caído antes! – decía la chica.

- ¿Qué entiendes? Si aquí no está pasando nada- oyeron decir a Seamus.

- Oh, sí, - prosiguió Hermione - claro que esta pasando algo... ¡Harry no te escondas!...

Ron y Harry se miraron asustados.

- Ron, Hermione nos has descubierto, seguro que conoce el hechizo Locuatius… - empezó a decir Harry, pero antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar oyó de nuevo a Hermione.

- ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Te olvidas de que yo sé lo que te dejó tu padre! ¡No te escon...

- Uff menos mal, no nos ha descubierto, debía creer que estabas escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad -dijo Ron aliviado. A penas se habían repuesto del susto que volvieron a oír a Seamus a través de la varita.

- ¡¡HOLA MALFOOY!! ¡¡VAYA, ACABAS DE SALIR DEL COMEDOR Y TE DIRIGES AL PATIO INTERIOR!! ¡¡QUE VAYA BIEN!!

-Corre Ron no podemos perder a Malfoy- Harry y Ron bajaron corrieron las escaleras casi arrollando a Ginny y Hermione, que subían en aquel momento.

- PASO PASO PASO PASOOOO – gritaba Ron.

- CORRE, RON, CORRE QUE NO LLEGAMOS.

Llegaron en un momento al vestíbulo, donde se toparon con Malfoy y lo tiraron al suelo. 

- ¡Potter, Weasley! Que hacéis, me habéis tocado y encima me tiráis al suelo, os arrepentiréis - y de una patada tiró a Harry al suelo, iba a pegarle pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Harry ya estaba de pie y le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Lo siento Draco, íbamos corriendo sin darnos cuenta de donde pisábamos, somos así de idiotas- dijo Harry forzando una sonrisa.

- Harry tiene razón, somos muy torpes a veces, uy espera tienes sucia la túnica, espera que te la sacudo.

En el vestíbulo había unos cuantos Gryffindor que al ver la escena se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Ni me toques Weasley, tus mugrientas manos me ensuciarían más aún la túnica.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se iban ya cuando Harry sacó de su túnica unos pergaminos arrugados.

- ¡Eh Draco! – gritó Harry - ¡se te ha caído esto cuando hemos chocado!- y se acercó para dárselos.

- Estos pergaminos baratos no son míos seguro que son de tu amado Weasley.

- Jejeje - sonrió de nuevo forzadamente Harry - tienes cada ocurrencia. ¿Cómo eres tan ágil de mente? Me gustaría ser como tu. ¿Me enseñarías?

- Y a mí también - dijo Ron – en el fondo te odiamos tanto porque queremos ser como tú.

Los Gryffindor que seguían observando el espectáculo aún se quedaron más perplejos.

-Chupadme un pie - dijo Malfoy mientras se iba con cara de asco.

Harry y Ron volvieron a sonreír.

-Espera no te vayas. Eres un genio en serio queremos ser como tú – dijeron los dos a la vez.

Justo en ese momento oyeron a Dean desde la varita.

'Misión cumplida. Acabo de salir de la sala común de Slytherin. Voy hacia la torre de Gryffindor, esperadme allí.'

 -¡Dejadme en paz!- gritó Malfoy.

- ¡Lo sentimos!- volvieron a decir al unísono Harry y Ron - El sábado juegan Slytherin contra Gryffindor que gane el mejor. 

Y le dijeron adiós con la mano mientras sonreían. Una vez Malfoy se había alejado de su vista Harry y Ron se fueron corriendo apartando a empujones al corro de alumnos estupefactos que se había formado. Cuando estuvieron lejos de miradas extrañas disminuyeron la velocidad.

- Puaj, nunca creí que podríamos llegar a hacerle la pelota a ese cretino de Malfoy- dijo Ron.

- Ya, hemos perdido la poca dignidad que nos quedaba, pero por lo que parece Dean ha superado la prueba, sólo por eso ya merece la pena.

- Sí, supongo que sí, pero creo que tendré pesadillas esta noche. "BIOMANAN FORTE"

Harry se puso a reír como cada vez que oía a alguien pronunciar la contraseña para entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Harry, no entiendo porque os hace tanta gracia a ti y a Seamus esta contraseña, yo no le encuentro la gracia.

Cuando entraron en la sala común se encontraron con Ginny que empezó a hablarles en voz alta.

- ¡¡HOLA HARRRRYYYYY!! ¿¿CÓMO ESTÁAAS QUERIDO HERMANO ROOOOON!!

- No grites pesada - dijo Ron – no estamos sordos.

- Ginny, me parece que tendrás que dejar de escuchar música tan fuerte - dijo Harry.

- Anda, quita de en medio, nos vamos a nuestro cuarto.

- ¡NI LO SOÑÉIS! ¡NADA DE IROS YA AL CUARTO, CHICOS! NECESITO COMPAÑÍA, ¿SABEIS? ¿PORQUÉ YA NUNCA ME EXPLICÁIS NADA? – gritó Ginny.

- Que no grites Ginny - volvió a decir Ron – cuando te pones eufórica me das dolor de cabeza - y la apartó de un empujón.

- ¿ACASO NO ME HABEIS OÍDO? ¡¡VOLVED AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!! ¡TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE CONTAROS!!

- Si te escuchamos, ¿dejarás de gritar?

- Vale, ya no grito - dijo Ginny - pero venid conmigo.

- Ahora no tenemos tiempo, pesada - dijo Ron y se disponía a seguir subiendo cuando Ginny se puso a llorar.

- Eres mi hermano y me odias, lo sé, aunque no me lo digas lo noto - dijo gimoteando.

- Yo no te odio Ginny - dijo Ron parado en mitad de las escaleras, pero en un tono que más bien sonaba a que se quería quitar de encima a Ginny.

- Sí me odias - dijo Ginny, mientras lentamente se alejaba de las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos.

- Que nooo - dijo Ron un poco harto.

- Que sí, que sí, que yo noto esas cosas - dijo Ginny mientras se alejaba un poco más - siempre me llamas pesada y nunca me dejas hacer cosas contigo. Seguro que te habría hecho un favor si en primero el basilisco me hubiera comido - y se fue corriendo atravesando el cuadro de la mujer gorda.

Harry y Ron la siguieron corriendo y dando voces por los pasillos. La alcanzaron casi en el vestíbulo.

- ¿Por qué me has dicho todo eso? Te has pasado un montón – le preguntó Ron.

- Ah eso, sí - dijo Ginny sonriéndole - es que estoy en una edad muy difícil y las hormonas están alteradas, cosas de chicas que no entenderíais - dijo mientras subía de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¡Por lo menos la próxima vez que te deshormonices conmigo no te pases tanto, hay veces que si te mordieras la lengua te envenenarías! - le gritó Ron mientras Ginny se alejaba escaleras arriba -Vamos Harry, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

En la sala común se encontraron a Hermione que le decía a Ginny que tenía mucha suerte

- Hola Hermione - dijo Harry - ¿Por qué tienes tanta suerte?

- Sí, ¿por qué tienes tanta suerte? ¿y porqué tengo yo una hermana tan pesada? – dijo Ron.

- No lo entenderíais chicos... – contestó Hermione - es una... 

- ... cosa de chicas, sí – se avanzó Ron.

- Lo sabemos... últimamente no decís otra cosa – dijo Harry.

- Quizá tenéis razón. Pero es lo que hay. Ginny, subo a mi cuarto. ¿Vienes? 

- Claro, hasta luego chicos.

Las chicas se dirigieron a su habitación y Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando extrañados.

- ¿Qué deben ser esas cosas de chicas que no entenderíamos? - preguntó Ron a Harry.

- Es obvio - contestó Harry- quieren averiguar a que huelen las nubes - y se puso a reír.

- En serio Harry, no entiendo el humor muggle –dijo Ron sin entender qué era lo que a Harry le hacía tanta gracia. 

Cuando por fin consiguieron llegar a su habitación se encontraron con Dean hecho una furia esperándoles. 

- A ti te quería yo ver Ron - dijo Dean enfadado.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo que le da por gritarme?

- Te crees muy gracioso, ¿verdad? Primero lo de Malfoy y ahora esto.

- ¿De qué me hablas?

- No disimules, creías que era tan estúpido que no me iba a dar cuenta, ¿no?

- En serio Dean, no sé de que me hablas.

- Deja de disimular y devuélvemelos.

- ¿Qué tengo que devolverte?

- ¡Mis calzoncillos! ¡Los que había dejado encima de tu cama junto con mi ropa limpia para cambiarme de ropa después de ducharme! ¡porque a saber que gérmenes tenía lo que he tocado mientras estaba en Malfoyland!

- Te juro que yo no te he cogido nada Dean.

- Dice la verdad - intervino Harry que estaba perplejo al oír eso - Ron ha estado conmigo todo el rato y mi capa de invisibilidad la tienes tú, por cierto, ¿dónde la has dejado?

- En el fondo de tu baúl junto al mapa. Entonces, si no ha sido Ron, ¿Quién me ha cogido los calzoncillos?

_¡tachaaaaan! Aquí teneis la solución al enigma. Sí, sí que significaba algo el hecho de que Ginny no hubiese visto antes los calzoncillos jejejje. Ahora hay más dudas... ¿sabrá Hermione que son de Dean? ¿los chicos descubrirán a las chicas? Y sobretodo... ¡¡qué pone en el nuevo trabajo de Draco!! (es que esa parte la hace mi compañera y yo tampoco lo se :P)_

_Hay algo que nos preguntamos y es: ¿qué os parece ver las cosas desde los dos lados? Es decir, ver primero la versión de las chicas y luego la de los chicos. Nos pareció buena idea, y de momento nos está funcionando ;) porque las chicas no sabían lo de los calzoncillos de Dean... y el numerito de Seamus con Draco jejeje... nos reímos mucho escribiéndolo :P ¿Y Ginny y su excepcional método de distracción? Jejeje... ok, ya paro de resaltar lo bueno del capítulo... pero a ver, ¿si no lo hacemos nosotras, quién lo hará? :)_

_Ah, ya... lo harán los reviews... jeje... ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Decís tantas cosas buenas que nos vamos a sonrojar jejejeje… es broma, es broma, sabemos que es bueno... digo... gracias!! xDD Lo que queríamos decir es que si nosotras nos lo pasamos tan bien escribiéndolo, pues suponemos que la gente también se lo pasará bien :)_

_Y a ver si sigue subiendo el numero de reviews... ¡¡confiamos en vosotr@s!! _

_Y con esto y un bizcocho... hasta el capítulo de mañana. :)_

_Un abrazoooo._

_PD: como no dejeis reviews vamos a empezar a pediros rescate por subir más capitulos :P es broma , es broma... si es que no se puede decir nada V_V_


	7. El del cambio de calzoncillos

**CAPÍTULO 7. EL DEL CAMBIO DE CALZONCILLOS**

- Buenos días, Ginny.

- Buenos días, Hermione. 

Hermione acababa de bajar a la sala común para ir hacia el comedor a desayunar, y se encontró con Ginny.

- ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó la pelirroja – Tienes cara de cansada.

- Sí, no he podido dormir mucho.

- ¿Y eso porqué? ¿No será que estás nerviosa por tener tan cerca de ti la ropa interior de mi querido hermanito, no?

Hermione cogió a Ginny del brazo y la llevó a una esquina de la sala común, para que no pudieran oírlas los demás.

- Pues sí, más o menos – contestó Hermione.

- Vaya Hermione, por fin has aceptado lo que sientes por mi hermano – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- No es eso – la interrumpió Hermione con tono de enfado – lo que pasa es que no me siento bien habiéndoselos robado.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

- Sí... es peligroso... ¿y si los descubre?

- ¿Acaso los llevas puestos?

- Claro que no, Ginny.

- Pues entonces no tienes de que preocuparte – contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa dando el tema por zanjado.

- Pero... ¿y si los descubren los elfos domésticos?

- ¿Descubrir el qué? – dijo Ron.

Harry y Ron acababan de ponerse detrás de ellas. Estaban tan preocupadas por hablar bajo y apartadas que ni se dieron cuenta de que los dos chicos habían bajado a la sala y se habían puesto a su lado.

- Eso, Hermione, ¿qué van a descubrir tus queridos elfos domésticos? – preguntó también Harry.

- Nada, cosas ... – empezó a decir Hermione.

- ... de chicas... siempre estais igual... – la cortó Ron.

- Pues no, listo, iba a decir cosas nuestras – replicó Hermione haciéndole burla y saliendo por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Hermione estaba empezando a desayunar cuando llegó Ginny furiosa y se sentó a su lado. Esperó a que dijera algo. Cuando la había dejado en la sala común no parecía enfadada.

- ¡Hombres! – dijo por fin Ginny llenando su vaso de zumo de calabaza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

Ginny se bebió el vaso de un sorbo.

- Estoy harta, ¡haaartaa! de que los chicos crean que cada vez que estamos de mal humor es por culpa de la regla.

- ¿Y eso ha qué viene ahora?

- Pues que les he dicho a Harry y Ron que dentro de unos días volverías a estar como normal con ellos y ¡Harry le ha dicho a Ron que debías de tener la 'monstruación'!

Hermione rió.

- ¿En serio han dicho eso? ¡Qué graciosos que son!

- No, Hermione, no es gracioso, es machista. Lo machista no hace gracia. Y no me gusta que esos dos sean machistas.

- Vamos, Ginny, piensa lo que dices... ¿Harry machista? ¿o Ron? No digas bobadas.

- Está bien, no me creas. Ya verás cuando te cases con Ron y vivas con él si no cambias de opinión.

- No me voy a casar con ... oh, calla, ahí vienen.

Harry y Ron acababan de entrar al comedor. Ron parecía furioso.

- ¡Hola otra vez chicas! – dijo Harry.

- ¡Hola! Tomad, Harry, Ron, os he guardado un par de tostadas... he tenido que luchar por ellas. Siempre desaparecen demasiado pronto – dijo Hermione riendo.

- Gracias – contestó Harry cogiendo sus dos tostadas – no sé que haría sin ti, Herm.

Ron miró a Harry y no dijo nada. Ginny tampoco. Hermione miró a Harry e hizo un gesto preguntándole por Ron con la mirada. Harry se encogió de hombros. Siguieron desayunando sin hablar entre ellos.

'Ron está raro. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que le faltan unos calzoncillos?' pensó Hermione 'Claro... qué tonta soy… Debí cogerlos de su baúl, así no lo notaría... por lo menos no tan pronto.'

Cuando llevaban un rato sentados sin dirigirse la palabra entraron al comedor Seamus, Neville y Dean.

'A ver si vienen a sentarse con nosotros y por lo menos alguien habla' pensó Hermione.

Los chicos pasaron por detrás de Hermione y Ginny. Neville y Seamus saludaron. Dean en cambio se paró.

- Ron – dijo Dean.

Ron levantó la cabeza y le miró, sin decir nada, con cara de enfadado.

- ¿Ya los has buscado? – preguntó Dean. Ron asintió con la cabeza - ¿Y no están en ningún sitio? – Ron negó con la cabeza – Pues más te vale que aparezcan pronto – acabó Dean antes de seguir caminando para ir a sentarse a la otra punta de la mesa de Gryffindor junto con Seamus y Neville.

'Vaya, así que realmente es por eso. ¿Y porqué Dean tiene tanto interés en que los encuentre?' pensó Hermione.

- Lo siento – dijo Hermione.

Ginny la miró asustada. Ron siguió mirando su plato.

- No tienes que sentir nada – dijo Harry – no es culpa tuya.

- Sí, Hermione. Harry tiene razón, ni siquiera sabemos de qué están hablando – añadió rápidamente Ginny.

- Ya lo sé, pero siento que Ron esté así de triste.

- No te preocupes, se le pasará, sólo hemos tenido un pequeño problema. Pronto se solucionará.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – disimuló Ginny.

- No creo que Dean os lo quiera explicar... es demasiado personal – dijo Harry.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron... ¿Dean? ¿Ron? ¿Demasiado personal? ¿Dean y Ron? Es decir: ¡¡¿DEAN Y RON?!! Imposible.

- Pues si Dean no lo quiere explicar, lo explicaré yo. Además, ¿a quién se lo van a contar ellas? – dijo Ron despertando de su mutismo.

- No tienes porqué contarnos nada Ron – le contestó Hermione.

- Yo estoy segura de que quiere – dijo rápidamente Ginny con una sonrisa – así que adelante.

- Resulta que a Dean le han desaparecido unos calzoncillos y está obsesionado con que se los he robado yo – explicó Ron con cara de enfado.

- ¿En... serio? – dijeron Ginny y Hermione a la vez, incrédulas.

- Sí, y yo no he podido ser, porque estaba con Harry en...

- Sí, estábamos juntos, Ron no los pudo coger – le interrumpió Harry mientras con la mirada le decía a Ron 'casi metes la pata'. Ron se puso rojo.

- ¿Seguro que eran los calzoncillos de Dean? – preguntó Ginny.

- Sí, se puso hecho una furia – dijo Ron.

- Oh, vaya, qué pena – dijo Hermione mirando tristemente hacia su plato.

- Sí, es una verdadera lástima – dijo también Ginny.

Las dos se pusieron tristes, y a Hermione se le asomaron un par de lágrimas a sus ojos.

'Todo el esfuerzo que hice no me ha servido para nada...' pensó Hermione 'lo único que he conseguido son unos calzoncillos equivocados, y encima he hecho que Dean se enfade con Ron. Soy un desastre'.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, un par de lágrimas le cayeron por la mejilla. Harry lo vio y la miró extrañado. Ginny se dio cuenta de la cara de Harry y también miró a Hermione.

- Oh, chicos, lo sentimos mucho, tenemos que irnos, corre Hermione, casi nos olvidamos – dijo Ginny cogiendo a Hermione del brazo y llevándosela fuera del comedor – vamos al baño y me cuentas porqué lloras.

- A ver ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Ginny cerrando la puerta del baño tras ellas.

- ¿Qué pasa? Pues pasa que no es justo... lo mal que lo pasé para conseguir esos calzoncillos, el peligro que pasé, los nervios, todo... para nada. No son los calzoncillos de Ron, son los de Dean.

- Tranquila, le podía pasar a cualquiera...

Hermione la miró incrédula.

- Bueeeeeno... le podía pasar a cualquiera que robase unos calzoncillos mágicos con escobas voladoras ajenos del cuarto de los chicos... – rectificó Ginny.

- ¿Y ahora qué? Tengo que devolvérselos a Dean, pero no sé cómo.

- ¿Porqué vas a devolvérselos? Podemos decirle a las chicas que son los de Ron. Aparte de nosotras dos, ninguna de ellas sabe que no son suyos, ¿y crees que van a preguntárselo para comprobarlo? – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí, no es mala idea, y a ti ¿qué te parece, Hermione? – dijo una voz desde uno de los lavabos.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron en silencio, asustadas.

- ¿Porqué ya no habláis, chicas? – dijo Angelina saliendo del lavabo.

- Hola Angelina – dijo Hermione sonrojándose.

- ¡Hola Angelina! Jejeje – empezó a decir Ginny – por fin sales... no creo que hubiésemos podido aguantar más rato fingiendo esta conversación.

- Oh, claro, chicas. Sois muy buenas actrices. Parecía que estuvieseis hablando en serio. Deberíais preparar una obra para navidad, sería todo un éxito, seguro.

- Pues ahora que lo dices... quizá lo planteo en la próxima reunión del club, a ver si montamos una obrita de teatro y la representamos... no estaría mal – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Sí, y podríamos cobrar una entrada simbólica para la PEEDO, ¿no, Hermione?

- Eh... claro Angelina – dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza para mirarla a la cara – No sería mala idea.

- Entonces ya sabéis chicas. En la próxima reunión sacad el tema – dijo acercándose a la puerta de salida – y no os olvidéis de llevar los auténticos calzoncillos de Ron. La próxima vez que queráis hablar de estos temas acordaros de primero mirar que no haya nadie en el baño. Hasta luegoooo.

Y salió por la puerta.

- ¡Mierda! No ha colado...

- Era bastante evidente, Ginny.

- Muy bonito por tu parte. Yo por lo menos he intentado algo. A ti sólo te ha faltado ponerte de rodillas y pedirle perdón. Suerte que no tenías cerca una espada, que sino te haces el hara-kiri.

- Ahora ya no podemos hacer pasar estos calzoncillos por los de Ron. No sé qué haré.

- Está bastante claro. Irás al cuarto de Ron y cogerás unos de su baúl, así seguro que no te confundes.

- Me pillarán, la otra vez tuve suerte, pero dudo que lo consiga esta vez también.

- Nunca confías en mí, vamos, hazme caso, luego iremos a por ellos. Y ahora vamos a clase, que se hace tarde.

Y salieron del baño hacia clase.

- Bueno chicas, nos tenemos que ir – dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa.

Las clases de la mañana se les habían hecho eternas, como casi cada día. Era la hora de comer, y habían acabado muy rápido, tanto Harry y Ron, como Hermione y Ginny.

- Sí, nos vamos a la sala común, tenemos que revisar unos apuntes – añadió Ron.

- ¿Vosotros revisar apuntes? ¿Por voluntad propia? ¿Quién sois vosotros y dónde habéis metido a mis amigos? – bromeó Hermione.

- Muy graciosa – contestó Harry.

- Oh, nosotras también íbamos a ir ahora. Vamos con vosotros – dijo Ginny.

Harry y Ron se miraron enigmáticamente.

- Vale – dijo Harry sin parecer muy convencido.

Los cuatro salieron del comedor. Al llegar al vestíbulo Harry se paró.

- Eeeh... chicas – las llamó Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que tengo una urgencia... voy al baño, luego os alcanzo.

- Ah, vale, hasta ahora – dijo Ron, y empezó a subir las escaleras junto con las chicas.

- Roon – llamó Harry - ¿porqué no me acompañas?

- Ve tú solo, creo que ya sabes dónde está – dijo Ron mirándole extrañado.

- Es que me da miedo – contestó Harry con una nota de desesperación en su voz.

- Nunca madurarás, vale, ya te acompaño. Ahora subimos chicas.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron sin comprender nada, y siguieron subiendo hacia la sala común.

- Estos dos están muy raros últimamente – observó Ginny.

- Sí, tienes razón, tendré que hablar con ellos este domingo en Hogsmeade.

- Será la tensión del partido de mañana contra Slytherin.

- Será.

Llegaron a la sala común. No se podían creer su suerte, otra vez estaba vacía. Ginny se asomó a la escalera de los chicos y gritó pidiendo ayuda.

- ¡No grites que nos van a pillar! – la regañó Hermione.

- Tranquila, si no ha salido nadie a ayudarme es que las habitaciones están vacías – contestó Ginny con una sonrisa de superioridad – Corre, sube, yo te cubro.

- Me arriesgaré, pero no confío en que esta vez te funcione el truco.

- Venga, te espero aquí.

Hermione empezó a subir las escaleras. Y llegó sin ningún problema al cuarto de los de sexto. Abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró detrás suyo.

'Otra vez aquí,' pensó 'a ver si ahora tengo más suerte y no me confundo. Si es que... era demasiado fácil, hasta para ser chicos. Está bien, mentalízate: vas a abrir su baúl y vas a coger unos calzoncillos. No vas a hacer nada más, ¿entendido?'

Hermione se acercó al baúl, se agachó y lo abrió. Estaba muy desordenado.

'Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Tendré que mover algunas cosas para ver que hay abajo. Pero, ¿y si se da cuenta? ... Recapacita, Hermione, ¿cómo se va a dar cuenta con lo desordenado que está? Seguro que este baúl debe tener ecosistema propio y todo. Vamos a ello. Un momento... ya que estoy, podría mirar el de Harry, seguro que a Ginny le interesará. No, no, no, Hermioooone, céntrate.'

Hermione miró el baúl detenidamente. No sabía por dónde empezar.

'¡Qué demonios! Ya no viene de aquí'

Y se levantó y abrió el baúl de Harry. No pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡¡Si está ordenado!!

El baúl estaba perfectamente ordenado, con su contenido clasificado por orden alfabético.

'Vaya, no me imaginaba que Harry fuese tan ordenado... Sólo hay un detalle que desentona. ¿Qué hace aquí en medio este calcetín mugriento? Debería tirarlo a la basura.'

Hermione echó un último vistazo al baúl y lo cerró.

- Un momento – dijo en voz alta.

Y volvió a abrir el baúl y cogió el calcetín. Se lo guardó en su túnica.

'Seguro que a Ginny le hará ilusión' pensó mientras lo volvía a cerrar.

Volvió al baúl de Ron. Encima de todo había un par de libros, uno de color rojo y el otro verde. Los apartó. Algo se escapó de uno de los libros y cayó a sus pies. Hermione lo cogió y le dio la vuelta para ver qué era.

'Oh, que bonito' pensó Hermione al girarlo.

Era una foto del año pasado, en ella estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. En la foto mágica se veía como ella saludaba a la cámara, a la vez que Ron le hacía cuernos a Harry, y éste sonreía inocentemente haciendo un gesto de victoria. Hermione la miró.

'Hermione, despierta. Tienes que ponerla en su sitio. No debe notar que has mirado su baúl. Pero ¿dónde estaba? ¡Aaaaahh! ¡qué problema!'

Hermione abrió el libro verde. Era un libro de Quidditch.

'No, no creo que estuviese aquí'

Y abrió el otro libro, el rojo.

_Otro capítulo más. Hermione ha vuelto a las andadas jejeje. No es culpa suya, es Ginny que es una manipuladora :P no, no, es broma..._

_¿Qué harán con los calzoncillos de Dean? ¿Qué será el libro rojo? Y sobretodo... ¿¿porqué Harry no puede ir solo al baño?? (música de intriga, por favor) eso sin olvidar ¡¿qué narices pone en el trabajo de Malfooooy?! (ahora yo ya lo sé :P pero no lo voy a decir jejjeej)_

_Gracias por vuestros reviews. Peeero... a ver si dejamos más, eh? Que os vemos un poco pasiv@s últimamente :P_

_Y ya está... os esperamos en el próximo capítulo: En el que Dean cuenta qué pasó en Malfoyland._

_¡¡Un abrazo!!_

_Pd__: dato sin importancia. Cada vez que leo (leemos) el título del capítulo me acuerdo (nos acordamos) de un gran chiste (o chistes):_

_- Tengo dos noticias. Una buena y una mala._

_- LA BUENAAA, LA BUEEENA..._

_- La buena es que hoy nos cambiamos de calzoncillos. La mala es que tú te los cambias con ése y yo con aquel._

_Pd2: para quien no lo entienda (cosa que dudamos) es que se los tienen que cambiar entre ellos :P_


	8. En el que Hermione lee el libro rojo

**CAPÍTULO 8. EN EL QUE HERMIONE LEE EL LIBRO ROJO**

Hermione no se lo podía creer. Había dejado caer el libro rojo de sus manos. Le había afectado demasiado lo que había escrito. Era el diario de Ron, Hermione no debía haberlo leído, pero su curiosidad ganó a su autocontrol. Y como en el dicho: la curiosidad mató al gato. Ella sólo había abierto el libro rojo para poner dentro la foto de los tres. Preferiría no haber leído nunca lo que vio.

Sin poder creerse lo que había leído, recogió el diario del suelo y volvió a leerlo. Estaba convencida que había pasado algo por alto, que había entendido mal.

_Otra vez aquí, escribiendo en este diario lo que no me atrevo a decir en voz __alta._

_¿Porqué ha tenido que pasarme esto a mi? No es que me arrepienta de mis sentimientos, es sólo que... no sé, no creo que me traigan nada bueno. Es verdad que con sólo estar a su lado me siento feliz, y que con cada sonrisa suya parece que me eleve del suelo sin escoba. Pero es imposible. ¿Cómo me va a corresponder? Es la persona más perfecta que conozco, hermosa, bella... Y nos entendemos a la perfección. Sí, mi corazón me dice que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero..._A__ veces pienso en confesar, en contarle todo lo que siento, pero eso pondría en peligro nuestra amistad. ¿Y si se alejase de mi? ¿Y si Harry no quiere verme más?__

_Hace unos días que me tiene preocupado. Y la reacción que ha tenido hoy él cuando Hermione le ha dado unas simples tostadas me ha hecho tener más miedo a decírselo. _

_No sé que hacer, sólo sé que debo confesárselo, si no me arriesgo nunca conseguiré estar a su lado._

_Sí, el próximo día en Hogsmeade se lo diré a Harry._

_Y ahora debo dormir, aunque no sé si los nervios me dejarán._

_PD: Si sois Fred, George, Ginny o cualquiera que no sea Ron Weasley, o sea, yo, iros al cuerno._

_PD2: Que sepáis que el diario tiene un hechizo que me dirá quién ha abierto el diario y qué ha leído._

_PD3: Vale, todavía no sé hacer ese tipo de hechizos, pero en cuanto lo aprenda estate seguro que averigüaré quién eres y morirás lentamente._

_PD4: Ahora sí, buenas noches :)_

No, por más que Hermione lo lamentase había leído correctamente. ¿Ron enamorado de Harry? Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla.

'No tenía que haberlo leído' pensó Hermione 'no es justo...'

Se quedó mirando las páginas durante unos instantes, sin mirarlas realmente, viendo a través de ellas con los ojos llorosos.

'Está bien, debes aceptarlo. Uno de tus dos mejores amigos es gay y está enamorado de tu otro mejor amigo. ¡Oh, venga! ¿Cómo pretendo aceptar eso tan rápido?'

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica. Metió la foto entre las hojas del diario y lo cerró. Debía encontrar lo que había venido a buscar. Levantó un par de libros de clase y tres pergaminos con trabajos de clase y vio un pedazo de tela rojo. Estiró de él y descubrió unos calzoncillos.

'Los encontré' pensó sin alegrarse por ello 'ahora sólo tengo que llevárselos a Ginny y decirle a las chicas que ya podemos reunirnos de nuevo.'

Se guardó los calzoncillos en el bolsillo y volvió a dejar todo en su sitio. Se puso de pie y echó un último vistazo a la habitación. Suspiró. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido.

'Vamos, ya queda poco para llegar a tu cuarto y poder estar tranquila y pensar en todo esto. Venga, un par de tramos de escalera más y llego a la sala común'

Hermione se paró de repente. Se oían voces. Voces de chicos. Se acercaban a las escaleras. Empezaban a subir. Eran Harry y Ron, Hermione les reconoció la voz. Miró rápidamente la puerta más cercana. En la placa ponía 'Cuarto curso'. No lo pensó dos veces. Abrió la puerta y entró.

'¿Cómo han conseguido subir? Y ¿¿porqué narices no me ha avisado Ginny?? Me voy a meter en un buen lío como me pillen.'

Pegó la oreja a la puerta. Oyó como pasaban de largo.

- ¡¡COLLIIIN!! ¿ESTÁS POR AQUÍ? – gritó Ron.

- SI ESTÁS POR AQUÍ SAL PRONTO, ESTO TE INTERESA – continuó Harry.

Hermione escuchó como abrían la puerta de arriba, la de quinto. Un momento después oyó como la cerraban y bajaban. Los pasos se acercaban otra vez.

- Quizá su hermano sabe dónde está – dijo Harry.

- Sí, miremos también en su cuarto.

Hermione se quedó escuchando como los pasos se acercaban.

'Un momento... ¡el cuarto de Dennis es el cuarto de los de cuarto! Oh, mierda-mierda-mierda'

Se quedó detrás de la puerta viendo como el picaporte se empezaba a girar. Se pegó a la pared.

'Si no abren la puerta del todo no me verán. Por favor, por favor, que no abran. ¿Porqué últimamente no paro de meterme en líos?'

Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa. El picaporte giró del todo y la puerta se abrió.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo 9. Es cortito pero bastante interesante (por lo menos yo creo que si V_V). Gracias por vuestras reviews... que sepáis que cuando más nos inspiramos es cuando las leemos, en serio, lo hemos comprobado, sí sí._

_Así que esperamos muchas reviews más :) porfiiii... ;)_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡¡A cuidarse!!_


	9. En el que Dean cuenta qué pasó en Malfoy...

**CAPÍTULO 9. EN EL QUE DEAN CUENTA QUE PASÓ EN MALFOYLAND**

Esa mañana Harry y Ron madrugaron más que de costumbre. Ron no quería volver a escuchar a Dean quejarse por sus calzoncillos desaparecidos. Bajaron a la sala común, donde se encontraron con Hermione y Ginny cuchicheando en un rincón.

- … y si lo descubren los elfos domésticos?

- ¿Descubrir el qué? – dijo Ron.

- Eso, Hermione, ¿qué van a descubrir tus queridos elfos domésticos? – preguntó también Harry.

- Nada, cosas... – empezó a decir Hermione.

- ... de chicas... siempre estáis igual... – la cortó Ron.

- Pues no, listo, iba a decir cosas nuestras – replicó Hermione haciéndole burla y saliendo por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Ginny iba a seguirla, pero Ron la agarró por el brazo.

- Veo que hoy os habéis levantado todos con ganas de hacerme larga la manga de mi túnica, ¿eh?

Ron se quedó parado y puso cara de furioso.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién más te ha tocado?

- Oh, nadie, era una manera de hablar – dijo Ginny poniendo cara de inocente.

- ¿Seguro? Porque...– empezó a amenazar Ron cerrando su puño con fuerza- como me entere de que alguien ha tocado a mi hermanita…

- Ejem, ejem... Ron – dijo Harry – creo que te estás desviando del tema.

- A ti ni te va ni te viene quien me haya tocado soy mayorcita para cuidarme sola. Pero si lo que realmente os preocupa es Hermione, podéis quedaros tranquilos, en un par de días volverá a ser la de  siempre.

- Oh, ya lo entiendo – dijo Harry como si se le hubiese encendido una bombilla – No te preocupes Ginny, comprendemos por lo que está pasando.

- ¿De qué hablas, Harry? – preguntó Ron.

- Es evidente... Hermione está con la monstruación, ya sabes... "esos días" Lo raro es que los otros meses no se puso tan rara.

Ginny les miró furiosa. Y les apuntó con el dedo a escasos centímetros de su nariz.

- Se dice menstruación, listillo – dijo con mala leche – Y - no – hagáis – broma – con – eso. Y no, no es por eso que está así.

Bajó la mano y se fue ofendida por el retrato hacia el comedor.

- ¿Qué bicho le ha picado a Ginny?- dijo ron extrañado.

- Seguro que ella también tiene la monstruación- dijo Harry muy convencido de lo que decía.

Cuando Harry y Ron iban a salir por el cuadro de la señora gorda, Dean los llamó.

- Eh Ron quiero hablar contigo.

- Ahora no tenemos tiempo Hermione y Ginny nos esperan en el comedor. 

Y se fueron dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

En el comedor Harry saludó a Ginny y Hermione:

- ¡Hola otra vez chicas! – dijo Harry.

- ¡Hola! Tomad, Harry, Ron, os he guardado un par de tostadas... he tenido que luchar por ellas. Siempre desaparecen demasiado pronto – dijo Hermione riendo.

- Gracias – contestó Harry cogiendo sus dos tostadas – no sé que haría sin ti, Herm.

Ron miró a Harry y no dijo nada. Ginny tampoco. Hermione miró a Harry e hizo un gesto preguntándole por Ron con la mirada. Harry se encogió de hombros. Siguieron desayunando sin hablar entre ellos.

Cuando llevaban un rato sentados sin dirigirse la palabra entraron al comedor Seamus, Neville y Dean. Los chicos pasaron por detrás de Hermione y Ginny. Neville y Seamus saludaron. Dean en cambio se paró.

- Ron – dijo Dean.

Ron levantó la cabeza y le miró, sin decir nada, con cara de enfadado.

- ¿Ya los has buscado? – preguntó Dean. Ron asintió con la cabeza - ¿Y no están en ningún sitio? 

– Ron negó con la cabeza – Pues más te vale que aparezcan pronto – acabó Dean antes de seguir caminando para ir a sentarse a la otra punta de la mesa de Gryffindor junto con Seamus y Neville.

- Lo siento – dijo Hermione.

Ginny la miró asustada. Ron siguió mirando su plato.

- No tienes que sentir nada – dijo Harry – no es culpa tuya.

- Sí, Hermione. Harry tiene razón, ni siquiera sabemos de qué están hablando – añadió rápidamente Ginny.

- Ya lo sé, pero siento que Ron esté así de triste.

- No te preocupes, se le pasará, sólo hemos tenido un pequeño problema. Pronto se solucionará.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – disimuló Ginny.

- No creo que Dean os lo quiera explicar... es demasiado personal – dijo Harry.

- Pues si Dean no lo quiere explicar, lo explicaré yo. Además, ¿a quién se lo van a contar ellas? – dijo Ron despertando de su mutismo.

- No tienes porqué contarnos nada Ron – le contestó Hermione.

- Yo estoy segura de que quiere – dijo rápidamente Ginny con una sonrisa – así que adelante.

- Resulta que a Dean le han desaparecido unos calzoncillos y está obsesionado con que se los he robado yo – explicó Ron con cara de enfado.

- ¿En... serio? – dijeron Ginny y Hermione a la vez, incrédulas.

- Sí, y yo no he podido ser, porque estaba con Harry en...

- Sí, estábamos juntos, Ron no los pudo coger – le interrumpió Harry mientras con la mirada le decía a Ron 'casi metes la pata'. Ron se puso rojo.

- ¿Seguro que eran los calzoncillos de Dean? – preguntó Ginny.

- Sí, se puso hecho una furia – dijo Ron.

- Oh, vaya, qué pena – dijo Hermione mirando tristemente hacia su plato.

- Sí, es una verdadera lástima – dijo también Ginny.

Las dos se pusieron tristes, y a Hermione se le asomaron un par de lágrimas a sus ojos.

Hermione empezó a llorar, Harry la vio y se quedó extrañado, Ginny que lo vio cogió a Hermione de la manga y se la llevó del comedor.

- Oh, chicos, lo sentimos mucho, tenemos que irnos, corre Hermione, casi nos olvidamos. 

Ginny y Hermione salieron del comedor, dejando a Harry y Ron confundidos.

- ¿Por qué  llora Hermione? – preguntó Ron preocupado.

- No tengo ni idea - dijo Harry - creo que por los calzoncillos de Dean.

- Vaya, no sabia que Hermione se preocupaba tanto por Dean - dijo Ron - total sólo son unos calzoncillos mágicos.

- Bueno chicas, nos tenemos que ir – dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa.

Las clases de la mañana se les habían hecho eternas, como casi cada día. Era la hora de comer, y habían acabado muy rápido, tanto Harry y Ron, como Hermione y Ginny.

- Sí, nos vamos a la sala común, tenemos que revisar unos apuntes – añadió Ron.

- ¿Vosotros revisar apuntes? ¿Por voluntad propia? ¿Quién sois vosotros y dónde habéis metido a mis amigos? – bromeó Hermione.

- Muy graciosa – contestó Harry.

- Oh, nosotras también íbamos a ir ahora. Vamos con vosotros – dijo Ginny.

Harry y Ron se miraron enigmáticamente.

- Vale – dijo Harry sin parecer muy convencido.

Los cuatro salieron del comedor. Al llegar al vestíbulo Harry se paró.

- Eeeh... chicas – las llamó Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que tengo una urgencia... voy al baño, luego os alcanzo.

- Ah, vale, hasta ahora – dijo Ron, y empezó a subir las escaleras junto con las chicas.

- Ron – llamó Harry - ¿porqué no me acompañas?

- Ve tú solo, creo que ya sabes dónde está – dijo Ron mirándole extrañado.

- Es que me da miedo – contestó Harry con una nota de desesperación en su voz.

- Nunca madurarás, vale, ya te acompaño. Ahora subimos chicas.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron sin comprender nada, y siguieron subiendo hacia la sala común.

- Harry, eres capaz de enfrentarte al mismo Quien-Tu-Ya-Sabes o a un basilisco de casi diez metros y te da miedo ir solo al lavabo, a veces no te entiendo.

- Venga ya, ¿en serio crees que tengo miedo de ir solo al lavabo? Lo he dicho para conseguir separarnos de Ginny y Hermione y poder ir a la lechucería sin tener que dar explicaciones.

- Harry eres un genio. Ya ni me acordaba de la reunión.

En la lechucería los chicos se reunieron impacientes por saber que había visto Dean en la habitación de Malfoy.

- Venga Dean, nos tienes intrigados - dijo Justin.

- Eso eso empieza ya - dijo George.

- Esta bien, tengo que sacar lo que llevo dentro es demasiado fuerte para guardármelo dentro de mi. Entrar en la casa de Slytherin me fue fácil ni siquiera tuve que decir la contraseña, aproveche para colarme cuando dos chicas salieron. La sala común de los Slytherin no tiene nada que ver con la de Gryffindor, es fría y tétrica. Pero bueno, supongo que lo que os interesa es saber como tiene la habitación Malfoy. Veréis, como dar el cambiazo al trabajo de Herbología fue cosa de un segundo, aproveché ya que estaba ahí para echar un vistazo al baúl de Malfoy y ¿sabéis que encontré? Un libro de Ripley, el pequeño brujo en el zoo.

Todos menos Harry y Seamus se echaron a reír. 

- ¿Qué hace tanta gracia?- preguntó Harry sin entender a que venia tanto cachondeo.

- Claro tu y Seamus vivís en el mundo muggle - dijo Ron - Ripley el pequeño brujo, es una serie de libros para niños pequeños, cuando tocas con el dedo los animales hacen ruidos y se mueven.

- O sea que es una versión mágica de Teo - dijo Seamus.

- ¿Quién? - dijeron los otros.

- Teo vendría a ser el equivalente muggle a Ripley - contestó Seamus.

- Vale Dean - dijo Ron - has cumplido tu misión con creces, estás aceptado en el club. Ahora te toca elegir a ti quién quieres que sea el próximo miembro.

- ¿Puedo pensármelo un rato?

- Por supuesto. Mientras te lo piensas le escribiré una carta a Ginny, últimamente he sido muy brusco con ella.

Ron se alejó un poco del grupo y empezó a rebuscar en su mochila pero no encontró ningún trozo de pergamino.

- Harry, ¿me dejas un trozo de pergamino? A mi no me queda.

Harry le dio un trozo de su pergamino, cuando se disponía a empezar a escribir Dean lo llamó.

- ¡Eh Ron! Ya sé quién quiero que sea el nuevo miembro.

Ron escribió rápidamente la nota: 

_'No te hagas la tonta Ginny ya sabes que te quiero mucho.'_

- ¿Dónde se ha metido Pig? Nunca está cuando la necesito.

- Envía a Hedwig si quieres - dijo Harry.

- Gracias, Harry. Toma Hedwig, llévala al cuarto de Ginny y espérala en la ventana – dijo poniéndole la nota en la pata y volviendo con los chicos - Ya estoy con vosotros, bueno Dean, ¿quién quieres que sea el nuevo miembro?

- He pensado que sería divertido tener a Colin, así nos podría dejar su cámara y podríamos hacer fotos divertidas. Si la hubiéramos tenido ahora tendríamos una foto del librito de Malfoy.

- Vale, pues Dean ha decidido que Colin sea nuestro nuevo miembro, voy a buscarle y a darle la noticia,¿me acompañas Harry? - dijo Ron.

Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor. En la sala común no había nadie, solo Ginny que estaba en las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos.

- ¿Qué haces ahí sentada?- dijo Ron.

- Eh… nada, espero a una compañera de clase - dijo Ginny - ¿y vosotros?

- Venimos a buscar a Colin y como no esta aquí igual está en su habitación.

- En su habitación no está - dijo Ginny con rapidez.

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? - preguntó Ron suspicazmente.

- Porque llevo un buen rato aquí sentada y no ha subido ni bajado nadie.

- Pero igual ya estaba dentro- dijo Harry.

- Exacto - añadió Ron - anda déjanos pasar que iremos a echar un vistazo en su cuarto.

- ¡No podéis pasar! - gritó Ginny - ehhh… hay un escape de agua.

- ¡Ginny! ¡No te muevas! - gritó Ron acercándose lentamente a ella - ¿Eso que veo es...? No, no puede ser.

- ¿Qué? ¿!Qué pasa!?

- Me parece que llevas un clip de cada color.

- ¡No es verdad!

- Oh, claro que lo es, ¿a que sí, Harry? – dijo Ron guiñándole disimuladamente un ojo.

- Eeeeh... sí, claro – respondió no muy convencido.

- ¡Oh no eso es terrible! - dijo la pelirroja y se fue corriendo con las manos cubriéndose la cabeza.

- Siempre funciona - dijo Ron - Vamos a la habitación de Colin, Harry.

- ¿No deberíamos decirle que ni siquiera lleva clips puestos?

Los dos chicos subieron la escalera dando gritos. 

- ¡Colin!

- ¡¡COLLIIIN!! ¿ESTÁS POR AQUÍ? – gritó Ron.

- SI ESTÁS POR AQUÍ SAL PRONTO, ESTO TE INTERESA – continuó Harry.

Subieron a la habitación de los chicos de quinto. Abrieron la puerta. No había nadie.

- Quizá su hermano sabe dónde está – dijo Harry.

- Sí, miremos también en su cuarto.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron a la habitación de los de cuarto. Y abrieron la puerta.

_Ueeeeee__ capítulo nuevo… intrigas nuevas… bueno tan nuevas no serían porque esta intriga viene del capitulo anterior… Queríamos comentar que por lo que hemos leído en vuestras reviews os intriga la virilidad de Ron, permitidnos usar una frase del gran Al Pacino en "The recruit" (La prueba) "Vamos a cambiar de pareja de baile" si vale, tendría que ir otra más filosófica… pero teniendo a Colin Farell a lado de Al Pacino ¿quien se concentra?._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¿Abrirán la puerta de una puñetera vez? _

_Esperamos vuestras reviews  ^^_


	10. El de la felicidad de Ginny

_Aquí tenéis por fin el desenlace de la puerta :P_

**CAPÍTULO 10. EL DE LA FELICIDAD DE GINNY**

Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa. El picaporte giró del todo y la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Dennis! ¿Estás por aquí? – preguntó Harry.

- Entremos al baño, quizás esté allí.

Hermione notaba como sus manos temblaban ligeramente de los nervios, y sentía un sudor frío recorrer su espalda. No estaba dispuesta a pasar más ratos así, se lo diría a Ginny en cuanto la viese. Y encima los chicos iban a entrar al cuarto. Hermione estaba segura de que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho de lo rápido que latía.

Ron acababa de dar un paso para entrar en el cuarto, cuando la voz de Harry le interrumpió.

- Vaya ideas que tienes, Ron. ¿Cómo vamos a entrar al lavabo? ¿Y si está qué le vas a decir, eh?

- No sé, le preguntaré donde está su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ya no te basta con acompañarme a mi al lavabo que también quieres hacerle compañía a Dennis? Anda, volvamos con los otros – dijo Harry volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Hermione esperó unos segundos, a que dejasen de oírse los pasos, y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, arrastrando la espalda por la pared. Por fin podía respirar con normalidad en vez de aguantar el aire en los pulmones.

'¿Será que a Harry también le gusta Ron?' pensó Hermione levantándose 'Claro, por eso quería que le acompañase al baño. Además últimamente no me hacen caso. Pero Ron todavía no se lo ha dicho. Lo hará este domingo en Hogsmeade. Si tan sólo pudiese hablar con él antes de que se lo explique...'

Hermione abrió la puerta. Se asustó. Delante de ella estaba Dennis a punto de coger el picaporte para entrar.

- Ho... hola Dennis, ¿qué tal?

- Hola. ¿Otra vez por las habitaciones de los chicos?

- Sí, bueno, ya sabes, cosas de prefectos - dijo Hermione apartándose para que Dennis pudiese entrar.

- ¿Dentro de mi cuarto? ¿Qué cosas son?

- Venía a buscar a tu hermano Collin. Y como no estaba en su cuarto pensé que podía estar en el tuyo.

- ¿Se ha metido en algún lío? – preguntó Dennis.

- No, tranquilo, no ha hecho nada malo.

- Y tu amigo Ron no ha podido venir, ¿no?

- No, él todavía está en el comedor  – contestó Hermione a punto de irse.

- Qué raro. Si me lo acabo de encontrar saliendo del retrato.

- Ah, sí, bueno, pues voy corriendo a buscarlo. Hasta luego Dennis.

- Hasta luego, Hermione – dijo cerrando la puerta. La siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista por las escaleras – y no hace falta que busques más excusas para venir a verme – añadió en voz baja con una sonrisa en los labios. 

Hermione llegó a la sala común y se sorprendió. Ginny no estaba. No había nadie en absoluto.

'¡Qué raro! Ginny tenía que estar vigilando. Quizás esté fuera distrayendo a los chicos para que no entren' pensó Hermione '... ¡un momento! Si acaban de subir hacia los cuartos. ¡Y también ha entrado Dennis! Se va a enterar esta Ginny. Esto no va a quedar así como así.'

Hermione estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando Ginny casi se tira encima suyo. La pelirroja bajaba a toda prisa con un pergamino entre las manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Por fin te encuentro! Tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante.

- Espero que tengas una buena excusa para permitir que Harry y Ron subiesen a los cuartos de los chicos.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡¡Se suponía que estabas en la sala vigilando que no subiese ningún chico!! ¡¡Tenías que ayudarme!! ¿¿Lo recuerdas?? – gritó sin poder controlarse.

Hermione no pudo controlar más las lágrimas. Estuvieron un rato paradas sin decirse nada, sin moverse.

- Lo siento, Hermione – dijo Ginny, pareciendo arrepentida de verdad - ¿Lloras sólo por eso?

- Claro que no, no soy tan rara.

- ¿Entonces por qué?

- Por nada, no tiene importancia – dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica – A ver, ¿por qué te fuiste de la sala común? – preguntó enfadada.

- No te lo puedo decir, pero debes creerme, era algo de vida o muerte. Mi reputación podría haberse visto afectada de por vida – dijo Ginny muy convencida mientras Hermione la miraba incrédula – y no queremos  que mi reputación se vea perjudicada bajo ningún concepto, ¿verdad?

Hermione seguía mirándola sin decir nada.

- ¿Verdad, Hermione? – insistió Ginny.

- ¿Por qué bajabas corriendo por las escaleras?

- Ah, es verdad, casi me olvido. – contestó la pelirroja poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Cuando he subido a mi cuarto he recibido una nota ¡¡en una lechuza!!

- ¿Y eso qué tiene de especial?

- ¡¡Pues que era una declaración de amor!! ¡¡Y la lechuza era Hedwig!!

- No puede ser – dijo Hermione con los ojos como platos.

- Claro que sí, ¿por qué no iba a serlo?

- Oh, no, pobre Ron – añadió pensando en voz alta, a punto de volver a llorar.

- No te pongas dramática, Herm, Ron lo comprenderá, ya no soy una niña.

- Creo que ... tengo que ... ir a recoger mis ... cosas para ... clase de pociones.

- Ok. Yo también voy a coger mis libros. Nos vemos en la sala común.

- Buenas tardes chicos, ¿no os parece que hace una tarde estupenda?

 - Ginny... está lloviendo y después de clase tenemos entrenamiento así que la tarde estupenda  lo será para ti - dijo Ron.

- Si, hace un tiempo horrible - dijo Hermione - dan ganas de llorar. Aunque últimamente muchas cosas dan ganas de llorar -añadió sin voz.

- Perdona, Hermione, ¿que has dicho? - preguntó Harry.

- Como si te importasen mis sentimientos - dijo con voz entrecortada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Harry extrañado - Ginny, porque me miras tan fijamente?

- Ehhh... no te miraba a ti estaba mirando eso de allí- dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿A Neville?-dijo Ron.

Ginny se puso  roja.

- Hermione - dijo Ron - ¿tienes hecho ya la redacción sobre Herbología? Es que me faltan ocho centímetros para acabarla y ya no se que más poner.

- ¡Pídesela a Harry!- y se fue sin mediar palabra.

En el aula de pociones Harry y Ron estaban sentados detrás de Hermione y Neville. Cuando Malfoy entró en el aula se acercó a ellos.

- Potter, Weasley, ya está aquí vuestro ídolo. -dijo Malfoy con sorna.

- Más  quisieras tú, Malfoy. - dijo Hermione.

- Tú calla sangre sucia, ellos saben a que me refiero.

- Ah... te refieres a nuestra admiración por ti - dijo Ron - es que verás, ya has pasado de moda. La moda de esta semana es Neville.

Harry se levantó y dijo:

- ¡Te queremos Neville!- y le lanzó un beso.

Hermione se quedó perpleja. En ese momento entró Snape.

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por usar el aula de pociones como bar de citas.

- A mi no me molesta - dijo Neville sonrojado - nunca había estado de moda.

- Otros 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar orgullosos de semejante tontería.

Snape se dirigió a su mesa, Malfoy miró desafiantemente a Ron, y éste le lanzó un beso y le guiñó un ojo, Hermione se giró a tiempo de verlo y se quedó más perpleja de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿A que ha venido eso? - les preguntó Hermione.

- Cosas de chicos... - dijo Ron.

- ... no lo entenderías - siguió Harry.

Snape reclamó la atención de los alumnos y el resto clase transcurrió sin incidentes.

Hermione se despidió de los chicos al salir de las mazmorras. Ellos tenían que ir a su cuarto a buscar la ropa para el entrenamiento de quidditch, ella debía buscar a las otras chicas del club para confirmarles que había conseguido el reto y poder fijar el día, hora y lugar de la siguiente reunión.

En el vestíbulo se encontró con Ginny.

- ¿Has visto a las chicas? – preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, vengo de hablar con Susan y Lisa, ellas se encargarán de avisar a las demás. La próxima reunión será a medianoche en el aula abandonada del pasillo del segundo piso en la torre este – dijo Ginny subiendo hacia la sala común de Hogwarts. Hermione la siguió.

- Bien, ¿pero qué día?

- Mañana sábado.

- Perfecto.

- No, Hermione, no es perfecto. Resulta que quien-tú-sabes va a pedirme para salir el domingo. Y si la reunión acaba tarde quiere decir que tendré unas ojeras espantosas. Y no quiero estar fea en el día más feliz de mi vida.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que va a pedírtelo?

- Por favor, Hermione, ¡es obvio! ¿sino porqué me ha enviado hoy la lechuza? – dijo Ginny como si estuviese explicando que uno más uno son dos. Hermione no decía nada, sólo la miraba con asombro - ¡Para preparar el camino! – prosiguió la pelirroja – Parece mentira que con lo lista que eres seas tan poco espabilada para según que cosas.

'Quizá sea verdad' pensó Hermione 'Puede que Harry esté enamorado de Ginny, pero por la manera como se comporta últimamente con Ron no sé qué pensar... pobre Ron, domingo se va a declarar a Harry, y Harry se va a declarar a Ginny, se le romperá el corazón. Pobre Ron. Debo hablar con él antes de que se declare.'

Hermione se pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo los deberes, intentando no pensar en los últimos acontecimientos, pero no lo consiguió. Tuvo que tirar un pergamino para clase de pociones al darse cuenta de lo que había escrito: "la poción elimina-olores sirve, evidentemente, para eliminar ¡¡Ron!! ¿porqué? ¿porqué no me lo explicas? Quiero entenderte y poder ayudarte"

'Oh, mierda,' pensó Hermione 'ya he vuelto a escribir mis pensamientos. Concentración, Hermione, concentración. Ok, lo que necesitas es distraerte un poco, y luego sigues con el trabajo, bueno, lo empiezas de nuevo'.

Subió al cuarto de las chicas de quinto a ver si estaba Ginny. Golpeó la puerta.

- ¡¡Quién viene a molestarme ahora!! – berreó la pelirroja desde dentro.

- Vaya genio... Soy yo, Hermione. ¿Puedo pasar o tengo que pedir cita con anterioridad? – dijo abriendo la puerta.

- ¡¡No me hables de citas que me voy a volver loca!!

La cama de Ginny estaba escondida debajo de un montón de ropa. Ella estaba en el baño con la puerta abierta toqueteándose el pelo. Hermione miró la habitación sorprendida.

- Llevo horas, ¡¡horas!! Metida aquí probándome ropa y peinados y todavía no he conseguido decidir qué me voy a poner el domingo.

- Eeeeh... hoy es viernes, Ginny.

- ¿Y? Sólo me quedan 38 horas para decidir cómo voy a ir a Hogsmeade.

- Eres un caso perdido, Ginny – dijo Hermione, y la pelirroja sonrió – Además, sabes que a Hogsmeade tenemos que llevar la túnica de Hogwarts.

Hermione rió y por unos breves instantes logró evadirse de los recientes problemas.

Pasaron las horas y Harry y Ron no volvían del entrenamiento. No fueron al comedor a la hora de cenar. Hermione se extrañó un poco, pero, al fin y al cabo, tenían partido contra Slytherin al día siguiente, y debían entrenar. En cierta manera se alegraba de no verlos.

- ¡¡Hermione despierta!! – gritó Ginny a la vez que abría las cortinas de la cama de Hermione.

- Quiero dormir, cállate y vete a tu cuarto.

Hermione estaba dormida. Ginny acaba de entrar a su cuarto y la había despertado. La luz del día se filtraba por la ventana, iluminando la habitación y deslumbrando a Hermione, que intentaba inútilmente volver a cerrar las cortinas de su cama.

- Veeeeenga... levántate, tenemos que ir al partido.

- No quiero ir. Lo que quiero es dormir – dijo Hermione hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

- No voy a dejar que te lo pierdas, venga, hay que ir a ver como Ron y Harry – suspiró – derrotan y humillan a ese Malfoy.

- Si tú supieras lo que pasa con esos dos y Malfoy – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Si hablas contra la almohada no te voy a entender.

- Mejor que no me entiendas.

- No te pongas enigmática y vístete.

- No me dejarás en paz hasta que me levante, ¿no?

- Exacto.

- Está bien, ya me levanto – cogió su ropa y se metió en el cuarto de baño a vestirse y arreglarse.

Al ponerse la túnica notó que llevaba algo aún en los bolsillos. Eran el calzoncillo de Ron y el calcetín mugriento de Harry.

- ¿Sabes Ginny? Tenía algo para ti – dijo sonriendo al salir del baño.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?

- No te lo pienso dar, por haberme despertado tan pronto – contestó Hermione sacándole la lengua.

- Por favor, por favoooor, dámelooo. 

- Bueno, está bien, pero prométeme que te portarás bien – Ginny asintió – Toma.

Hermione se sacó el calcetín de Harry del bolsillo y se lo puso en las manos a Ginny, que puso cara de asco.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es esto? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Pues 'esto' a lo que miras con cara de asco es un calcetín de Harry.

A Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos, y abrazó el calcetín.

- Hermione, gracias, muchas gracias – dijo a punto de llorar de emoción – de verdad, lo llevaré siempre conmigo, es el mejor regalo que podías haberme hecho.

- Ah, tengo otra cosa para enseñarte. Mira, el trofeo.

- Oh, por fin, los calzoncillos de Ron. Pero no parecen mágicos, ¿estás segura de que son suyos?

- Esta vez no hay duda. Los he cogido directamente de su baúl. Supongo que Ron tiene derecho a tener calzoncillos no mágicos, ¿verdad?

- Supongo que sí, Herm – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa todavía abrazada al calcetín.

Hermione abrió su baúl para guardarlos y encontró los de Dean.

- ¿Cómo le vamos a devolver éstos a Dean? – preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Quién habla de devolvérselos? Ya es mayorcito. Que se busque la vida – dijo la pelirroja quitándoselos de las manos y tirándolos por la ventana.

- ¡Pero qué has hecho! ¿Estás loca?

Hermione se asomó por la ventana y vio que habían quedado colgados de un árbol.

- Ahora mismo los traigo de vuelta – dijo muy convencida sacando su varita – Wingardium levi…

- ¡Quieta! – la interrumpió Ginny agarrándola y apartándola de la ventana - ¿No ves que nos podrían descubrir? Además, vámonos ya, que llegaremos tarde al partido.

Y la cogió del brazo y la llevó hacia el campo de Quidditch.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo 10. ¡¡¡Por fin se abrió la puerta!!! Aunque debemos reconocer que por un momento pensamos en hacer el mismo trozo desde el punto de vista de Ginny :P Claro que luego nos dimos cuenta de que hubiese sido cruel y bueno... nosotras sin cabeza perdemos mucho (y pensamos que algunas de vosotras quizá tendríais la tentación inocente de arrancárnosla). Ooooh ... no se ha descubierto a Hermione todavi... digooo ... no se ha descubierto a Hermione :)_

_Gracias por vuestras reviews. Más vale calidad que cantidad ;) aunque podríais hacer más cantidad, estamos seguras jeje._

_Pronto se va a descubrir la tendencia sexual de Ron, no os preocupéis. Será dentro de poco, en un capítulo conjunto de chicos y chicas :) (vaya, ya se nos ha escapado... y nosotras que queríamos dar una sorpresa...)_

_Y bueno, nada más... la frase del día es '¿eh?' y la dicen Crabbe y Goyle en HP y la cámara secreta jejejje._

_Un abrazo, y a dejar reviews!!_

_Pd_: si tenéis alguna sugerencia, dejadla también, la intentaremos tener en cuenta. Y no, no nos hemos quedado sin ideas :P__


	11. En el que Harry y Ron se hartan a comer ...

_Capítulo 11. El que no te deja con ninguna intriga_

_Que no, que es broma, aunque sería un buen título jeje. Bueno, va, ahí tenéis el capítulo con el título de verdad._

**CAPITULO 11. EN EL QUE HARRY Y RON SE HARTAN A COMER PASTELES**

- ¡Dennis! ¿Estás por aquí? – preguntó Harry.

- Entremos al baño, quizás esté allí. – dijo Ron.

Ron estaba a punto de entrar en el baño cuando Harry le detuvo.

- Vaya ideas que tienes, Ron. ¿Cómo vamos a entrar al lavabo? ¿Y si está qué le vas a decir, eh?

- No sé, le preguntaré donde está su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ya no te basta con acompañarme a mi al lavabo que también quieres hacerle compañía a Dennis? Anda, volvamos con los otros – dijo Harry volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Entonces cuando hablaremos con Colin?- preguntó Ron.

- No se tampoco corre tanta prisa, supongo que antes de la próxima reunión ya le habremos visto. 

Cuando salían por el retrato de la mujer gorda se cruzaron con Dennis Creevey.

- Hola chicos!

- Hola Dennis, oye cuando veas a tu hermano dile que queremos hablar con él – dijo Harry.

- Vaya, el famoso Harry Potter quiere hablar con Colin, jo ¡qué suerte tiene!

- Sí claro tu hermano tiene mucha suerte… - dijo Ron - bueno dile a Colin que lo  buscamos, ¡Hasta luego!

- ¡Adiós Harry! ¡Descuida le daré a Colin tu recado! - dijo mientras les decía adiós con la mano.

Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia el patio.

- Jo, Dennis no puede negar que es hermano de Colin, es igual de rarito que el – dijo Ron.

- No entiendo porqué Dean quiere que Colin sea el nuevo miembro, no es que me caiga mal, pero me estará haciendo fotos todo el día.

- Venga ya, no te quejes, no todo el mundo tiene un club de fans como tu.

- No te pases Ron. Oye, tenemos dos horas libres, ¿qué te parece si buscamos a Hermione y vamos a visitar a Hagrid?

- ¿A Hermione? Hmmm  creo que será mejor que no, con lo rara que está últimamente igual nos acaba sacando los ojos por algún comentario que hagamos.

- Sí, quizá tengas razón, pero a Hagrid sí que podemos ir a verlo ¿no?

Hagrid no estaba en su cabaña, pero en la puerta había una nota para ellos dos,

_Hermione, Harry, Ron:_

_Si me venís a visitar (cosa que últimamente ya no hacéis tan a menudo) he ido al Callejón Diagon a comprar unas cosas, estaré de vuelta al anochecer._

- Perfecto, Hagrid no está. ¿Qué hacemos durante estas dos horas que nos quedan libres? –preguntó Ron.

- Podríamos ir a hacer deberes - dijo Harry.

- ¿Estás de broma? No tengo ganas de hacer deberes ya los haremos después.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! Vayamos a visitar a Dobby, seguro que nos dará pasteles. Además debo agradecerle que siempre me ordene mi baúl.

- En serio te envidio Harry, no solo tienes un club de fans sino que encima un elfo te ordena tu baúl. 

- Pero yo no se lo pedí. Es él que quiere agradecerme el haberlo liberado de los Malfoy. 

- Si yo fuera un elfo domestico de los Malfoy y me liberaras seguramente tampoco dejaría de agradecértelo nunca. Oye, ¿crees que cuando Malfoy era pequeño era Dobby quien le leía los cuentos de Ripley?

- Ahora cuando le veamos se lo preguntas.

Llegaron a las cocinas y se encontraron con Dobby que estaba avivando el fuego de la chimenea.

- Hola Harry Potter y amigo - dijo Dobby.

- Hola Dobby, como te va todo? - le preguntó Harry.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más un par de elfos domésticos se habían acercado con una bandeja llena de pasteles y una jarra de zumo de calabaza.

- Gracias. Sois muy amables - dijeron los dos amigos

Los elfos domésticos hicieron una reverencia y se apartaron.

- A Dobby le va todo muy bien. Harry Potter es muy amable por preocuparse por mi.

- De nada, te hemos venido a ver porque quiero agradecerte que ordenes mi baúl, pero en serio no es necesario, no te molestes.

- No es molestia para Dobby, señor, Dobby lo hace encantado, para Dobby es un honor el ordenar el baúl del gran Harry Potter.

- Pues si me lo sigues ordenando el domingo cuando vaya a Hogsmeade te traeré un regalo.

Los ojos de Dobby se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No hace falta Harry Potter, Dobby es feliz con poder ordenar su baúl.

- Si tú insistes en ordenar mi baúl  yo insisto en comprarte un regalo en Hogsmeade. Y antes de que puedas negarte, te dejamos, que dentro de media hora tenemos clase.

- Oye Dobby, ¿nos podemos llevar estos pasteles que han sobrado?-dijo Ron que hasta el momento había estado muy ocupado comiendo pasteles y bebiendo zumo.

- Claro, amigo de Harry Potter. Esto es para vosotros.

Harry y Ron se despidieron de Dobby y se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor a buscar sus libros para las clases de la tarde.

En la sala común estaban Ginny y Hermione.

- Buenas tardes chicos, ¿no os parece que hace una tarde estupenda?

- Ginny... está lloviendo y después de clase tenemos entrenamiento así que la tarde estupenda  lo será para ti - dijo Ron.

- Si, hace un tiempo horrible - dijo Hermione - dan ganas de llorar. Aunque últimamente muchas cosas dan ganas de llorar - añadió sin voz.

- Perdona, Hermione, ¿que has dicho? - preguntó Harry.

- Como si te importasen mis sentimientos - dijo con voz entrecortada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Harry extrañado - Ginny, ¿porque me miras tan fijamente?

- Ehhh... no te miraba a ti estaba mirando eso de allí- dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿A Neville?-dijo Ron.

Ginny se puso  roja.

- Hermione - dijo Ron - ¿tienes hecha ya la redacción sobre Herbología? Es que me faltan ocho centímetros para acabarla y ya no se que más poner.

- ¡Pídesela a Harry!- y se fue sin mediar palabra.

En el aula de pociones Harry y Ron estaban sentados detrás de Hermione y Neville. Cuando Malfoy entró en el aula se acercó a ellos.

- Potter, Weasley, ya está aquí vuestro ídolo. -dijo Malfoy con sorna.

- Más  quisieras tú, Malfoy. - dijo Hermione.

- Tú calla sangre sucia, ellos saben a que me refiero.

- Ah... te refieres a nuestra admiración por ti - dijo Ron - es que verás, ya has pasado de moda. La moda de esta semana es Neville.

Harry se levantó y dijo:

- ¡Te queremos Neville!- y le lanzó un beso.

Hermione se quedó perpleja. En ese momento entró Snape.

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por usar el aula de pociones como bar de citas.

- A mi no me molesta - dijo Neville sonrojado - nunca había estado de moda.

- Otros 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar orgullosos de semejante tontería.

Snape se dirigió a su mesa, Malfoy miró desafiantemente a Ron, y éste le lanzó un beso y le guiñó un ojo, Hermione se giró a tiempo de verlo y se quedó más perpleja de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿A que ha venido eso? - les preguntó Hermione.

- Cosas de chicos... - dijo Ron.

- ... no lo entenderías - siguió Harry.

Snape reclamó la atención de los alumnos y el resto clase transcurrió sin incidentes.

Al acabar la clase Hermione Harry y Ron se despidieron. Harry y Ron tenían que ir a cambiarse de ropa para ir a entrenar.

- En serio Harry odio entrenar cuando llueve, espero que mañana durante el partido no llueva.

- Pues imagínate lo que me gusta a mí: se me empañan las gafas y no veo nada, creo que al final me tendré que poner lentes de contacto.

- ¿El qué?

- Las usan algunos muggles que necesitan gafas, se ponen en el ojo, no se como explicártelo. Vamos a cenar, anda.

- Hoy toca hígado. Yo no voy a cenar hoy, no tengo mucha hambre, cuando hemos ido a ver a Dobby me hinchado a comer pasteles, además aun tengo unos cuantos en mi mochila, ¿Por qué no nos los comemos en nuestra habitación?

- Hmmm… pasteles en un lado, hígado en el otro, creo que prefiero tu menú, Ron.

En el vestíbulo se encontraron con Colin.

- ¡Eh Harry! Mi hermano me ha dicho que me buscabais, ¿qué queréis?

- Ah si… Verás, acércate - y le susurró al oído lo que era el club de medianoche.

- ¡VAYA! ¡¿En serio queréis que yo pertenezca al club?! Cuando se lo explique a Dennis no se lo creerá.

- Shhh no grites Colin. Además no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ni siquiera a Dennis, es un secreto. ¿Entendido? - dijo Harry.

- Wow, comparto un secreto con Harry Potter, contad conmigo para el club - les dijo guiñando un ojo.

- Está bien, mira, la próxima reunión será el domingo a media noche en la lechucería, sobretodo procura que nadie te pille y recuerda: es un secreto no se lo puedes decir ni siquiera a Dennis.

- Entendido, - dijo Colin con cara de felicidad - ahora iba al comedor ¿queréis venir conmigo y me explicáis todos los detalles?

- Hoy no cenaremos - dijo Ron - no tenemos hambre. Los detalles te los daremos el domingo.

- Venga hasta el domingo Colin.-dijo Harry.

- ¡Adiós chicos! ¡Nos vemos el domingo!

Harry y Ron se dirigieron a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron pronto, unos por los nervios de enfrentarse a Slytherin y otros por la emoción de ver como Gryffindor derrotaba a Slytherin.

Desde los vestuarios se podían oír los gritos de la gente en las gradas.

Fred y George bromeaban con Angelina, para quitar tensión al momento y Harry y Ron estaban sentados apartados de los otros.

- Buff creo que ayer por la noche comí demasiados pasteles, cuando me suba a la escoba la voy a doblar –dijo Harry.

- No bromees con este tema - dijo Ron – tenemos que ganar y bajarle los humos a ese cretino de Malfoy. ¿Tienes en mente las tácticas que llevamos entrenando hace semanas?

- Más o menos, pero también tengo una táctica pensada que seguro que no falla – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Ya es hora chicos - dijo Angelina - salgamos a dejar en ridículo a esos bordes de Slytherin.

Harry se dirigía hacia fuera cuando Ron lo detuvo.

- Harry, necesito hablar contigo. Tengo que quitarme este peso de encima.

- Claro que sí. Suéltalo.

- Es que no sé por donde empezar. Es todo muy complicado.

- Por el principio sería una buena opción.

- Yo… verás… eres mi mejor amigo y siento que si te digo lo que quiero decirte y tú no lo comprendes ya nada será como antes.

- Ron, no te entiendo.

- Yo te quiero decir que… ¡Que estoy enamorado de...! Estoy enamorado de... No... es igual, olvida lo que te he dicho, no tiene importancia.

- ¿Que no tiene importancia? ¡Ron estás enamorado! ¿De quién se trata?

- No puedo decírtelo, aún no estoy preparado.

- ¡Venga ya! Sólo es un nombre 

- No me presiones, cuando este listo para decirlo serás el primero en saberlo - Ron cambió por completo la expresión en su cara - ¡Venga, salgamos al campo! ¡Nos están esperando! 

Y se fue corriendo, Harry lo siguió aunque las palabras de su amigo le dejaron algo preocupado.

_Ueeee_, fin del capitulo 11. Ahora no os podéis quejar de que os dejamos con una intriga, ¿no? Además no hay ninguna puerta por en medio… ;)__

_El próximo capitulo será el del partido de Quidditch y seguramente el próximo será el de la visita a Hogsmeade y las cosas ya se aclararán un poco… o no…_

_¡Hasta pronto! Y ya sabéis, Submit review ;)_

_La frase de película  de hoy es. ET… Teléfono mi caaaaaasa xD_

_Pd_: muuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por las reviews de estos días :) nos animan a continuar. Gracias. __


	12. El del partido con amenazas, rarezas y f...

**CAPÍTULO 12. EL DEL PARTIDO CON AMENAZAS, RAREZAS Y FINAL INESPERADO**

- Ahora vengo, Ginny, guárdame un sitio a tu lado en las gradas. Voy a desearles suerte a Harry y Ron antes del partido.

- No vayas, que llegamos tarde. Yo también quisiera ir para darle un beso de buena suerte a mi futuro novio, pero hay que coger buen sitio – dijo alegremente la pelirroja.

- Mejor ves a buscar asientos, seguro que le pondrías más nervioso que otra cosa.

- Ok, ok, tienes razón, le desconcentraría. Hasta ahora.

Ginny siguió caminando hacia las gradas mientras Hermione se desviaba hacia el vestuario. Al llegar vio como los jugadores de Gryffindor empezaban a salir. Se dio prisa en ir hacia la entrada a los vestuarios. Oyó voces dentro.

'Quizá todavía se están cambiando' pensó Hermione 'Sólo me faltaría eso, entrar en su vestuario cuando están a medio vestir.'

_- Por el principio sería una buena opción _– oyó que decía una voz que parecía la de Harry.

_- Yo… verás… eres mi mejor amigo y siento que si te digo lo que quiero decirte y tú no lo comprendes ya nada será como antes._

'Ese debe ser Ron' dedujo Hermione 'así que están solos en el vestuario. ¡Solos en el vestuario! Calma, Hermione, no debe ser nada, tranquila. Supongo que podré entrar a desearles suerte. A ver si dicen que van a salir, entonces seguro que están vestidos y podré entrar.'

_- Ron, no te entiendo._

_- Yo te quiero decir que… ¡Que estoy enamorado de...!_

Hermione se sorprendió al oír a Ron empezar la frase, y se tapó los oídos con las manos instintivamente. 

'¿Qué?', pensó Hermione incrédula '¿Ron se está declarando a Harry? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Tan en serio va? No debí venir aquí. Tengo que irme antes de que me oigan, creerán que les estaba espiando.'

Y se fue sin hacer ruido con las manos en las orejas para no oír más de la conversación, por mucho que le dolieran los sentimientos de Ron, tenía que respetar su intimidad, si no se lo había querido decir a ella tendría sus razones.

Hermione subió a la grada roja y amarilla de Gryffindor. Como suponía, Ginny había conseguido un par de sitios en primera fila, al lado de Lee Jordan, que hoy no iba a narrar el partido desde la grada de profesores, sino desde la de Gryffindor porque la Profesora McGonagall se encontraba indispuesta. Cuando por fin consiguió llegar a su sitio y sentarse, los equipos ya estaban saludándose o, mejor dicho, intentando echarse maldiciones con la mirada. Las chicas cogieron sus omniculares para ver mejor el partido.

- Oye, Herm, ¿sabes qué le pasa a Ron? Parece preocupado por algo.

Hermione enfocó a Ron con sus omniculares. Ginny tenía razón, parecía preocupado. E intuía cual era la razón. 

- ¿Y Harry porqué mira raro a Ron? – insistió la pelirroja.

- No quieras saberlo.

- Yo quiero y debo saber todo lo que concierne al futuro padre de mis hijos.

Hermione iba a contestarle pero en aquel momento la profesora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y empezó el partido. Las gradas estallaron en gritos de ánimo a Gryffindor. La voz de Lee Jordan sonó amplificada en el estadio.

"¡¡Y comienza el partido!! Gryffindor coge rápidamente la pelota. Alicia se la pasa a Katie, se acercan a la portería y ¡¡una bludger!! La pelota cae en manos de Slytherin, Zabini la recoge, se dirige hacia la portería, Ronald Weasley se prepara, Zabini esquiva una bludger enviada por Fred y marca. 10 puntos injustos para Slytherin, es evidente que Gryffindor aún está en fase de calentamiento. Es una suerte para todos que hoy no esté aquí la Profesora McGonagall, así puedo comentar el partido de manera imparcial. ¡Ups! Olvidé desconectar el micro..."

- ¡Hermione, Hermione! ¿Has visto lo tremendamente guapo que está hoy el buscador más sexy de todo el mundo mágico?

- No sé, yo a Malfoy lo encuentro como siempre.

- No te rías de mis sentimientos. Aunque no hayas encontrado al hombre de tu vida no tienes que amargarnos a las demás.

"¡Atención! Potter acelera de repente, parece que ha visto la snitch, Malfoy le ve y empieza a acelerar hacia él. Harry también se le acerca. Están uno al lado del otro."

- ¡Qué guapo que se pone cuando hace eso! – dijo la pelirroja ruborizada.

- ¡Ginny compórtate! – la regañó Hermione.

- No lo puedo evitar, Harry es el más guapo, es el buscador macho entre machos y hombre de mundo.

"Harry el guapo, el buscador macho entre machos y hombre de mundo. Perdón. Harry Potter, a secas, frena de golpe, y Draco Malfoy se tambalea en su escoba. Parece que no hay snitch. Los jugadores están despistados por el final de la carrera entre Malfoy y Potter, cosa que aprovecha Alicia para marcar un gol. ¡¡Magnífico gol de Gryffindor!! A este paso conseguiremos aplastar a Slytherin."

- Ginny, ¿has visto eso? – dijo Hermione.

- Sí, yo también he visto el culito que tiene mi Harry – respondió poniéndose roja – pero tú ¡no tienes que mirarle! Aún se lo desgastarás...

- No, tonta, me refiero a que tú Harry, el buscador macho entre machos y hombre de mundo, le ha susurrado algo a Malfoy.

Ginny la miró enfurecida. Le agarró el cuello de la túnica y la acercó a ella.

- ¡¡Retíralo!! Harry nunca le susurraría nada a Malfoy, ¡ese es un placer que guarda sólo para mi!

Hermione la miró sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

"Atención, hay pelea en las gradas de Gryffindor. Ginny Weasley, hermana del portero y los golpeadores ha cogido por la túnica a Hermione Granger, de sexto curso. La situación es más tensa que el pelo de Malfoy con la gomina seca. ¡¡Las chicas se van a pelear, así que ir trayendo el barro!!"

El campo empezó a gritar de júbilo, y las exclamaciones de alegría se mezclaron con los gritos de "¡Pelea!¡Pelea!". La atención de los espectadores se centró en las dos chicas. Hasta los jugadores se pararon para mirarlas.

- Uy, perdón, Herm, se me ha ido un poco la mano – se disculpó Ginny. Miró hacia el campo y vio que estaban parados. Se levantó y saludó con las manos, para luego sentarse y continuar viendo el partido como si nada.

"Ginny se disculpa, saluda a la multitud y vuelve a sentarse como si nada hubiera pasado, vaya la que podría haber sido la pelea del siglo se ha quedado en la tontería del siglo. El partido continúa."

"Parece que ahora Potter sí que ha visto la snitch"

- Pero qué vista tiene mi niño, claro, por algo se ha fijado en mi – dijo Ginny sonriente haciendo un zoom hacia una parte de la anatomía de Harry.

"Se tira en picado. O ha visto la snitch o pretende hacer el amago de Wronski. Vaya, no debí decir eso. Draco Malfoy le sigue, pero no consigue cogerle. Potter frena, gira y se inclina hacia Malfoy... y oh,oh, Malfoy se vuelve a tambalear. Algo le pasa a este Slytherin, ¿se habrá mordido la lengua? ¿o se habrá dado cuenta que hoy no se ha engominado el pelo?"

En aquel momento Malfoy se pasó la mano por el pelo, para comprobarlo. Estaba engominado perfectamente, como de costumbre. Se giró hacia Lee y le enseñó un dedo.

"Vaya, parece que al buscador de Slytherin le ha dado una rampa en un músculo del dedo. Quizá deberían pedir tiempo muerto para que se lo miraran. El marcador actual es Gryffindor 100 puntos, los de la culebrilla dentuda 90 puntos ¿no sabéis hacer nada mejor, paticortos?"

En la grada de los profesores aparecieron unas chispas verdes. Hermione y Ginny enfocaron sus omniculares. Era Snape, que tenía cara de estar muy enfadado.

- Eeeeh... Lee, creo que deberías parar – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Snape te está mirando con muy mala cara, sería buena idea que no te metieses tan directamente con Slytherin, sino aún tomarán represalias.

- Está bien, está bien.

"Como iba diciendo, Gryffindor lleva ya 100 puntos, frente a los 90 que llevan los otros. ¡Y otra vez! ¡Harry vuelve a acelerar! Esto empieza a cansar"

Ginny sacó su varita y apuntó a Lee.

- Mide tus palabras, Jordan, o te enfrentarás a mi varita – dijo Ginny – Estos comentaristas de hoy ya no respetan nada.

"Potter acelera, puede que haya visto la snitch, o visto lo visto, puede que no. Malfoy también acelera, intenta ponerse a su lado, pero no le alcanza. Sí, la snitch, está ahí, puedo verla, está a unos centímetros de Harry. Malfoy le ha alcanzado, están uno al lado del otro, sus escobas chocan y sus brazos se alargan lo máximo posible en la lucha por coger la pelotita. Malfoy se está despeinando. Quien consiga atrapar la snitch ganará el partido y se colocará en posición ventajosa para ganar la copa de Quidditch. Malfoy consigue una mínima ventaja ante Harry Potter, parece que está a punto de coger la snitch, la toca con las yemas de los dedos, parece que se le ha pasado la rampa del dedo. Está a punto de darle la victoria a Slytherin ... _¡¡MALFOY IDIOTA DEJA QUE HARRY COJA LA PELOTA!!_ Ginny, aparta, perdonad, pero está alterada y me ha cogido el micro. Malfoy está a punto de cogerla, Harry no consigue acercarse a la snitch, pero sigue estando al lado de Malfoy. ¡¡Qué es eso!! ¡¡Malfoy se ha caído de la escoba!! ¡¡Hay que ser torpe!! Malfoy ha dejado el camino libre para la victoria de Gryffindor y... ¡¡Harry no coge la snitch!! Era broma, era broma, Ginny baja la varita. ¡¡Harry coge la snitch!! ¡¡Gryffindor gana el partido!!"

El campo estalló en gritos de alegría e incredulidad ante la caída del buscador de Slytherin. Ginny empezó a saltar y abrazarse a toda la gente de alrededor. Se sacó el calcetín del bolsillo y empezó a agitarlo en el aire como una bandera, ante la mirada asqueada de la gente que la rodeaba.

- ¡Quita eso de mi cara! – gritó Neville.

- ¿Por lo menos estará limpio, no? – preguntó Lee cuando Ginny se le acercaba.

- Ginny, deja de amenazar a Lee y coge mis omniculares, mira lo que ha hecho Harry.

- Lo sé, lo sé, es mi ídolo, ha cogido la snitch – dijo sonriente acercándose a Hermione, mientras ésta intentaba mantener la distancia y se tapaba la nariz.

- No, no, lo de antes. Mira – contestó con voz nasal.

Hermione le pasó sus omniculares. Ginny rebobinó la jugada hasta el momento en que Malfoy estaba a punto de coger la snitch. Se puso pálida.

- Debo haber visto mal.

Volvió a rebobinar. Y se quedó más pálida aún.

- Has visto bien, Ginny. Yo me he quedado igual que tú.

- Pero, no puede ser. Harry no puede hacer eso.

- Harry hace muchas cosas que tú no creerías. 

Ginny le devolvió lentamente los omniculares a Hermione, con la mirada perdida en el grupo de jugadores de Gryffindor que aún seguían en el campo.

- Entonces, tendrá que explicarme muchas cosas en cuanto estemos saliendo juntos, o sea, mañana.

- Cuando lo sepas me lo dices porque yo no llego a entender porqué Harry le ha mandado ese beso a Draco. 

_Caroline_: tranquila por hacer preguntas tontas, nosotras nos las hacemos constantemente, y nuestras respuestas aún son más estúpidas.__

_Vanesa  C: ¿Qué qué pasará en Hogsmeade? ¡¿Qué qué pasará en Hogsmeade?! ¡¿QUÉ QUÉ PASARÁ EN HOGSMEADE?! Nada interesante, por supuesto. Aparte de que Harry ... [no, no, no, no lo podemos decir] :S venga, que se lo merecen, díselo [no,no, que luego no lo querrán leer porque ya lo sabrán] vaaaaa, no te hagas de rogar [está bien, dilo ¬_¬U ] pues en Hogsmeade Harry le comprará un regalo a Dobby (sí, aquí es cuando hacéis ¡dish! Y os cae una gota de sudor a lo manga :P  En serio, tened paciencia, que el capítulo tendrá mucha sustancia ;)_

_Lilith_: mmm... agradecemos tu expresividad, pero hay que controlarse :P aceptamos ser malas, intrigantes, confabuladoras e incluso cabronas. Pero creo que nuestra profesión tiene que quedar al margen de esto :P ¿Acaso nosotras hemos explicado que en tu tiempo libre te dedicas a respirar? Pues eso :P Aquí tienes la continuación, aunque la intriga tampoco queda aclarada y no, no es una venganza jejeje ;)__

_Y nada más por hoy. Dos capítulos en dos días, todo un record :P mentira, hemos llegado a poner 2 al día alguna vez jejeje._

_La frase de hoy es ...  "¿Has pensado alguna vez que hay más cosas en la vida aparte de ser rematadamente guapo?" de Ben Stiller en el papel de Derek Zoolander de la película Zoolander. Va , otra de regalo "Sí que sé girar a la izquierda", va, y otra para que no os quejeis :P "Hansel, Hansel ahora es lo más" y ya ta._

_Con esto y un bizcocho, hasta el capítulo que viene :P_


	13. El del hechizo de los calzoncillos

**CAPÍTULO 13. EL DEL HECHIZO DE LOS CALZONCILLOS**

- ¿Estáis locas? – protestó Hermione - ¡No pienso hacerlo!

- Ya sabemos que tú no lo harás – dijo Parvati – por eso lo vamos a hacer nosotras por ti.

- A mi tampoco me parece bien – intervino Ginny.

- Vamos, no seáis aguafiestas – volvió a decir Parvati.

- Si será un hechizo de nada – afirmó Lavender.

- No pienso permitir que uséis los calzoncillos para hechizar a Ron – dijo Hermione intentando quitárselos a Parvati de las manos.

Ya era sábado a la noche. Estaban en la reunión de las chicas. Hermione les había dado la prenda de Ron, ahora ya se podía considerar miembro del club, había cumplido su cometido. Estaba feliz hasta que las chicas le explicaron porqué necesitaban que la prenda fuera de Ron. Querían hechizarle para que fuese a una de sus reuniones.

- No te los pienso devolver – dijo Parvati esquivando las manos de Hermione y alejando los calzoncillos de la chica – Además, no queremos hacerle nada malo.

- Tienes un extraño concepto que lo bueno y lo malo, ¿no? – contestó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos con rabia – Mira, ayudar a Ron con los deberes es bueno, hechizarle para que venga aquí contra su voluntad es malo, ¿ves que sencillo? Ahora inténtalo tú y devuélveme eso.

- Muy ocurrente – dijo Lavender mientras Parvati volvía a apartar los calzoncillos de las manos de Hermione, que seguía intentando alcanzarlos – Pero va en serio, no le queremos hacer daño. Sólo queremos hacerle unas preguntas.

- ¿Qué preguntas? – intervino Ginny.

El resto de las chicas las observaban en el círculo, en silencio.

- Nada importante, sólo queremos que nos confirme unas sospechas que tenemos.

- Claro, queréis saber cosas sobre Harry, ¿no? – preguntó Hermione – Porque para eso no necesitáis hechizarle, él os las explicaría encantado estando normal, y lo de 'encantado' es una manera de hablar.

Al oír el comentario Ginny cambió de cara, pasó de estar enfadada a alegre, pareciendo muy interesada.

- Oh, chicas, no os preocupéis por mi, yo ya sé lo que piensa hacer Harry – dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

- ¿Qué dices, Ginny? Nosotras no necesitamos saber nada de Potter por el momento – contestó sorprendida Parvati mientras la aludida se ponía colorada – Vamos a traer a Ron para que nos hable de sí mismo, queremos saber si realmente le gusta quien creemos que le gusta.

- ¡No! – gritó Hermione – No podéis traerle para eso, además, él no lo explicaría así que no es necesario que hagáis todo esto.

'No puedo dejar que lo hagan, ¿¿y si se enteran de que Ron está enamorado de Harry??' pensó Hermione.

- Claro que no lo dirá, a menos que le ayudemos a decirlo.

- ¿Quieres decir que utilizarás ...

- ¿Suero de la verdad? Sí, Hermione, muy hábil – dijo Parvati con una sonrisa enigmática – lo cogimos prestado de clase de pociones, en un _lamentable_ descuido del profesor Snape.

- Eso es...

- ... justo lo que necesitamos para que confiese – la volvió a interrumpir Parvati – Así saldremos de dudas y sabremos de una vez si está enamorado o no.

- ¿Y si resulta que sí que lo está? Vais a ...

- ¿Contárselo a todo el colegio? – la interrumpió por tercera vez Parvati – Claro que no, sólo lo sabremos nosotras, y sobretodo, lo sabrás tú, que eres la interesada.

- Como puedes pensar que ... y déjame acabar la frase – dijo Hermione señalando acusadoramente a Parvati con el dedo – ¿Como puedes pensar que él esté enamorado de mi?, y ¿porqué crees que a mi me interesa?

- Venga, ya basta de decir tonterías – habló Alicia poniéndose de pie – Yo no sé si a ti te gusta él o si a él le gustas tú, pero ya que hay indicios de las dos cosas y tenemos una prenda suya, vamos a hechizarle de una vez y salimos de dudas.

- Sí, tiene razón – dijo Katie.

El grupo de chicas asintió y se pusieron de pie, hicieron aparecer una mesa en lo que era el centro del círculo y empezaron a preparar el hechizo. Hermione, Ginny y Lavender eran las únicas que seguían sentadas.

- Lavender, por favor, detenlas – pidió Hermione.

- No puedo hacer nada, ya conoces a Parvati, y las demás también están muy interesadas ahora.

- Tranquila, Hermione, no tienes porqué tener miedo por él, no le va a pasar nada – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Tú como puedes estar tan calmada? ¡Es tu hermano! Y van a vulnerar su intimidad, ¿qué pensarías tú si los chicos tuviesen un club y te hechizasen para que fueras y explicases tus sentimientos?

- ¡Cómo te gusta exagerar! La verdad es que no me importaría, a partir de mañana todo Hogwarts sabrá que Harry y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa tonta en los labios – Además, no me imagino a los chicos haciendo un club, son tan despistados que no sabrían ni para qué habían quedado.

- Bueno, me voy a poner a ayudarlas, y vosotras deberíais hacer lo mismo – sugirió Lavender poniéndose de pie y uniéndose a las demás chicas.

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron sentadas conversando, mientras el resto continuaba preparando el conjuro.

- Bueno, ya está hecha nuestra parte – dijo Parvati mientras hacía desaparecer la mesa.

Llevaban cerca de media hora hechizando los calzoncillos de Ron. Por fin habían parado y se habían vuelto a sentar en el círculo.

- A todo esto, una pregunta, ¿cuántos días tarda en hacer efecto el hechizo? – preguntó Hermione a Parvati y Lavender, las únicas que quedaban en pie.

"Toc, toc, toc". Justo en aquel momento se oyó que alguien picaba a la puerta.

- Es inmediato – contestó Parvati con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Oh, no, yo creía que aún tenía unos días para advertirle y buscar un contrahechizo – pensó Hermione en voz alta.

- Pues no sé que decirte, me parece que mucho tiempo no te queda, pero anímate, así saldremos de dudas y sabrás de una vez si te quiere o no.

- ¡No puedo estar tranquila! ¿¡Y porqué todas creéis que estoy interesada en él!?

- A ver, chicas, no hagáis mucho ruido, no vayamos a asustarlo. Recordad que el hechizo ha hecho que venga medio sonámbulo, así que sino tiene ningún sobresalto no hará falta que después le echemos un hechizo desmemorizante, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Parvati acercándose a la puerta.

Las chicas asintieron. Parvati puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Respiró hondo.

- ¡Aquí tenemos a Ronald Weasley! – exclamó abriendo la puerta de par en par y apartándose a un lado.

Se escuchó un grito ahogado en la sala, todas tenían cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Os habéis quedado sin habla? – dijo Parvati mirando a las chicas. Lavender estaba señalando hacia la persona que había en la puerta. Parvati siguió el dedo y vio que en la puerta estaba... - ¡¡Harry!! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Parvati cerró la puerta rápidamente y la volvió a abrir, para cerciorarse de que realmente era Harry.

- Tú no eres Ron – dijo al fin.

- Muy observadora, Parvati – dijo Hermione – Pasa, Harry, ¿qué tal estás?

- Mmmm ¿Hermione? – murmuró Harry con los ojos entrecerrados, somnoliento, entrando a la sala - ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de los chicos?

- Harry no estamos en ... 

- Esto es un sueño Harry. No te preocupes por nada – intervino Parvati.

Las chicas estaban confundidas. ¿Por qué había venido Harry en vez de Ron?

-  Mmmm... si esto es un sueño ¿dónde está Ron? – preguntó Harry - ¿y los demás chicos?

- Espérate un momentito aquí, Harry, puedes sentarte en ... ... en el suelo – dijo finalmente Lavender al no ver ninguna silla.

- Así que ibais a traer a Ron, ¿eh? – dijo Hermione en tono irónico – Os debe haber sido muy difícil, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que hasta le habéis cambiado el aspecto.

- No hagas broma, Hermione, esto es serio. No hay fallo posible en el hechizo – contestó Parvati - ¿Todas habéis hecho bien vuestra parte, no?

- Por favor, ¿cómo dudas de nosotras? – preguntó Susan, recibiendo una mirada incrédula por parte de Parvati – Ok, no, no hemos fallado.

- ¡Basta ya de tonterías! A ver, ha venido Harry, no Ron, eso es evidente, pero intentemos sacar lo mejor de esto. Luego ya intentaremos averiguar qué ha fallado – dijo Lavender decidida, sorprendiendo a todas.

- Está bien, seguro que Harry sabe quien le gusta a Ron, ¡si se pasan el día juntos! – concluyó Parvati.

Las chicas se acercaron lentamente a Harry, que seguía medio dormido sentado en el suelo. Parvati se puso frente a él para hablarle.

- A ver, Harry, Ron se acaba de ir.

- ¿Ron se ha ido de mi sueño? ¿porqué?

- Explicó que tenía que ir a buscar a la chica que le gusta. Nos ha dicho que tú nos dirías quien es.

- ¿Y porqué os lo tendría que decir yo?

- Pues porque tenemos que prepararles una sorpresa y para eso tenemos que saber quién es ella, para preparar las cosas que le puedan gustar – le explicó Parvati.

- Ah, claro, si él lo dice, hacedlo – dijo Harry antes de caer hacia un lado y quedarse dormido.

- Harry despierta – pidió Parvati volviéndole a sentar – Ron ha dicho que nos tienes que contar quien es la chica que le gusta. Así que dínoslo.

- Se nota que esto es un sueño. ¿Cómo pretende Ron que os diga de quién está enamorado si no ha sido capaz de decírmelo a mi?

- ¡¿QUË?! – gritó Parvati - ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo tú?

- Pues no lo sé. ¿Puedo dormir un rato? Estoy cansado, y si no me dejáis dormir me pellizcaré, despertaré y tendré otro sueño que me deje dormir tranquilo – amenazó Harry – Por cierto, Parvati siempre me has parecido un poco bizca. Y Ginny, deberías comportarte de una manera más civilizada, sino no encontrarás novio. 

Las chicas parecieron ponerse furiosas y se miraban extrañadas. Hermione reía.

- No os enfadeis chicas, al fin y al cabo es un sueño, nosotras nunca sabremos que lo dijo, así que habla cuanto quieras, Harry – dijo Hermione sonriente.

- Cuánta razón tienes Hermione. Eres tan, – contestó Harry – tan buena conmigo. Y bueno, tú, Lavender me pareces muy...

- ¡Basta! – dijo Lavender interrumpiendole – ya hemos tenido suficiente. Si no sabe nada del tema no tenemos porqué estar aquí dándole conversación. Yo me voy a dormir.

El resto de las chicas asintieron y fueron saliendo en parejas de la sala.

- No me parece bien dejarle aquí – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry que estaba un poco separado de ellas con los ojos cerrados y balanceándose lentamente de un lado a otro.

- Venga, somos las únicas que quedamos, tenemos que irnos. No le pasará nada malo – contestó Ginny.

- ¿No crees que sería mejor subirlo de vuelta a su habitación?

- Sí, y ya de paso le meto en la cama, ¿no? – dijo Ginny irónica. Se quedó unos momentos pensativa – Mmm... está bien, sí, le llevamos – concluyó rápidamente.

- Ginny, compórtate. Puede caminar por su propio pie, sólo tenemos que convencerle.

- Yo lo haré, yo le persuadiré fácilmente – dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- No, tú quédate aquí quietecita, ¿vale?

Hermione se levantó, se acercó a Harry y tomó asiento a su lado.

- Hola, Hermione, ¿porqué se han ido? Si lo deseo muy fuerte vendrán ¿no? Por algo es mi sueño.

- No, Harry, no vendrán. Es tarde hasta en tus sueños, hay que volver a la sala común.

- Pero la sala común es muy aburrida, prefiero ir por los pasillos, si lo deseo no me encontraré con Filch, seguro que en mi sueño no existe.

- Tienes que acompañarnos Harry. Ginny tiene miedo, ya sabes cómo es.

- Sí, lo sé perfectamente. Está bien, os acompañaré, pero luego me iré a dar una vuelta por el castillo, ¿eh?

- Claro, Harry, luego ves donde quieras. Va, levanta y vamos.

Harry y Hermione se levantaron. Ginny los imitó. Se dirigieron a la puerta, apagaron las luces y salieron en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¿Has oído eso, Hermione?

- Tranquila, Ginny, estás paranoica, no se ha oído na... Tienes razón, yo también lo he oído ahora.

- No os preocupeis, chicas, yo estoy aquí – intervino Harry con una sonrisa – si me concentro haré que desaparezca el ruido ese de mi sueño.

- No lo entiendes Harry, tenemos un problema.

'Miau'. Se giraron y vieron a la señora Norris, ahora ya sabían qué había hecho el ruido, y también sabían que cuando la gata del conserje descubría a un infractor su dueño acudía rápidamente junto a ella.

- ¡Cállate gata estúpida! – dijo Harry dándole una patada a la señora Norris, la cual pegó un maullido aún más fuerte. Hermione y Ginny le miraban con terror – No me miréis así, es mi sueño, ni siquiera le ha podido doler, y no sabéis cuánto tiempo llevaba queriendo hacer eso.

- Estamos perdidos, Hermione, Filch nunca nos lo perdonará, nos expulsarán.

De pronto, empezaron a oír unos pasos a lo lejos que se acercaban.

- No nos expulsarán mientras pueda evitarlo – dijo Hermione – No hagáis ruido, vamos a escondernos en ese aula, entrad, rápido.

Los tres caminaron rápida y silenciosamente y entraron en la sala vacía. Se apoyaron en la pared. Respiraban agitadamente.

- ¿Porqué nos escondemos? Dejadme salir y decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese Filch, no seáis aguafiestas – pidió Harry agarrando el pomo de la puerta para salir.

- Quieto Harry. Por favor, no salgas o nos meteremos en un problema – dijo Hermione.

- Está bien, que remedio, me quedaré, pero sólo porque sois vosotras.

Los pasos cada vez se acercaban más.

_- ¡Señora Norris! ¿Qué te ha pasado? _– oyeron la voz de Filch a través de la pared - _No ves que aquí no hay nadie? Últimamente te estás volviendo un poco torpe. Y deja de maullar en esa puerta, que tenemos cosas que hacer, vamos._

Harry, Ginny y Hermione oyeron como los pasos se alejaban de nuevo, y volvieron a respirar con tranquilidad, sin preocuparse demasiado del ruido.

- Con las ganas que tenía de decirle un par de cosas a Filch – se quejó Harry. 

- Claro Harry – dijo Hermione asomándose por la puerta – Vamos, rápido, no queda rastro de Filch.

Los tres salieron y empezaron a caminar rápido hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, muy atentos a los ruidos y sombras.

- ¡Por fin! – dijo Hermione – Hemos llegado a la sala común.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué gran victoria! La copa de la casa es una minucia comparado con lo importante que ha sido llegar a la sala común en mi sueño – contestó Harry irónicamente – Ahora si me perdonáis, debo ir a buscar a Filch, no me lo impediréis.

- No vayas, Harry – pidió Ginny – Sube a tu cuarto y duerme.

- ¡Pero si ya estoy dormido! No pretenderás que me ponga a soñar dentro de mi sueño, sería muy rebuscado.

- Sí, tienes razón, hacerte ir a dormir en tu sueño sería un poco retorcido – dijo Hermione pensativa sacando su varita y jugueteando con ella - _¡Desmaius!_

Harry cayó contra la mesa que había detrás suyo, golpeándose la zona derecha de la espalda. Hermione y Ginny lo levantaron y lo subieron al sofá.

- Bueno, ya está, vamos a dormir – dijo Hermione.

- Ves tirando tú, yo ahora te alcanzo.

- Ni lo sueñes, tira delante de mí que no me fío ni un pelo.

Las dos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, y se metieron en cama a dormir las pocas horas que les quedaban antes de despertarse para ir a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Harry? ¿Estás despierto?

Harry entreabrió un ojo y gruñó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo con voz somnolienta.

- Nada, sólo quería darte una cosa.

Harry iba a contestar, pero no pudo, ya que le taparon la boca con un beso. Un dulce beso que pareció parar el tiempo.

- Y ahora sigue durmiendo, Harry. Buenas noches mi amor.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo. Apenas deja intrigas jejeje_

_A Vanesa C y Caroline deciros que lo sentimos mucho, y que no es venganza, pero no hay punto de vista de los chicos del partido jejeje, ya lo veréis más adelante, en su momento :) _

_Por cierto, acabamos de ver una foto de Matthew Lewis (el actor que hace de Neville) y queremos deciros que ¡¡es nuestro!! Manteneros alejadas de nuestro hombre :P es broma, es broma, que ya tenemos una edad... pero ¿tendrá algún hermano mayor? ¿Y tom felton? Tendré que llamar a Dan para ver que dice :P_

_Bueno, después de los desvaríos, la frase de hoy, que no es de una película, sino de un programa americano:_

_- El presentador a Jennifer Aniston (Rachel de Friends): ¿Sabes quien tiene el mismo peinado que tú? ¡América!_

_Jejejeje_, a nosotras nos ha hecho gracia.__

_Y nada más por hoy :) Esperamos vuestras reviews :D_


	14. El de los líos en Hogsmeade

_Este es un capítulo especial :) Para celebrar lo buenos reviewadores que sois ;) es broma, es broma, es un capítulo especial a secas, lo cual no quiere decir que no os agradezcamos los reviews, ni que no sean buenos, porque lo son, bueno excepto un par que hemos leido que- bueno, tampoco son malos aunque-_

_Bueno, empiezo párrafo que me he ido del tema :P Este es un capítulo especial, que une el punto de vista de los chicos con el de las chicas. Pero no os acostumbreis, ¿eh? Jejeje, venga, a leer, nos vemos al final del capi :)_

**CAPÍTULO 14. EL DE LOS LÍOS EN HOGSMEADE**

- Buenos días – dijo Hermione al sentarse junto a Harry y Ron en el comedor.

- Buenos días, Hermione – saludó Ron.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Preparada para un gran día en Hogsmeade? – preguntó Harry sonriente.

- ¿Porqué dice que va a ser un buen día?

- Ya sabes, Hermione, salir del castillo, beber cerveza de mantequilla, comprar bombas fétidas, esas cosas.

- Oh, claro, ¡eso! – dijo Hermione.

- Hola chicos – saludó Ginny sentándose junto a Hermione – Buenos días Harry.

Los tres la miraron extrañados, mientras ella empezaba a untar una tostada sin prestarles atención.

- Venga, chicos, no os podéis quedar todo el día en Zonko, tenemos que ir a más sitios.

- No seas aguafiestas, Hermione, déjanos acabar de comprar – dijo Harry - ¿y porqué tienes tanta prisa?

- Tengo que ir a la librería, que me quiero comprar otro libro de hechizos. ¿Me acompañas Ron?

El pelirrojo estaba con la mirada perdida en un estante lleno de meigas fritas. No había cogido nada para comprar. Harry y Hermione le miraban extrañados.

- ¿Ron? – llamó Harry.

- ¿Eh? ¿qué? ¡no lo diré! – gritó – Eeeeh... hola chicos... jeje ¿qué pasa? – dijo titubeando.

- Que si me quieres acompañar a la librería.

- ¿Eh? No, no, no puedo, tengo que pagar esto.

- ¿Pagar el qué si todavía no has cogido nada?

Ron se miró las manos. Estaban vacías.

- ¿Y esto qué es, eh? – dijo cogiendo un paquete de meigas fritas – lo voy a comprar, así que tendré que quedarme a pagarlo.

- ¿Ron te encuentras bien? – preguntó Harry.

- Claro, más o menos. Tengo que hablar contigo, Harry.

- ¿Porqué primero no me acompañas a la librería? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- No, ves tirando tú, luego te alcanzamos – respondió Ron.

- ¿Seguro? – insistió ella, Ron asintió – Está bien. Hasta luego chicos.

Hermione salió preocupada hacia la librería. Se sentía mal, debía advertir a Ron de que Harry le había enviado una nota de amor a Ginny, para que fuese con cuidado a la hora de declararse, pero estaba visto que el pelirrojo no quería hablar con ella, así que se resignó.

Harry y Ron pagaron sus cosas y salieron de Zonko, y buscaron una calle despejada, con poco paso de gente.

- Mira, Harry, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es sobre lo que te iba a decir ayer – dijo Ron, Harry puso cara de no comprender – Sí, hombre, lo de que estoy enamorado, ¿te suena?

- Oh, claro, perdona – respondió Harry sonriente - ¡cómo se me iba a olvidar! ¿Ya te sientes capaz de decírmelo?

- Sí, pero primero necesito que me prometas que pase lo que pase no te enfadarás, y que aunque llegásemos a coincidir nunca harías de esto una competición por ella, ¿de acuerdo?

- Ron, me estás empezando a asustar, dilo de una vez.

- Está bien, allá va – Ron respiró profundamente – Creo que estoy enamorado de Hermione.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Harry.

- ¡Lo sabía! A ti también te gusta ¿verdad? Sabía que tenía que quitármela de la cabeza – dijo Ron en voz muy baja mirando al suelo.

- ¿Qué dices Ron? A mí Hermione no me gusta, bueno, sólo como amiga, eso sí.

- ¿Entonces porqué te has sorprendido tanto?

- Pues porque no me lo esperaba, ni esperaba que estuvieses enamorado de ella ni esperaba que fueses capaz de decírselo ¿cómo ha reaccionado Hermione? – preguntó Harry ilusionado.

- Emmm... con ignorancia – respondió Ron colorado.

- ¿¡No se lo has dicho!? ¿Te enamoras de Hermione y me lo dices a mi antes que a ella? ¿Estás loco?

- No te enfades, Harry, ya te he dicho que pensaba que a ti también te gustaba, por eso te lo he querido decir a ti antes de decírselo a ella, pero ahora que sé que no voy a tener problemas contigo no hay razón para que no vaya a decírselo.

- Claro que no, y espero que cuando se lo digas tengas la suerte que te mereces – dijo Harry mientras Ron ponía cara escéptica – Está bien, será mejor que tengas más suerte de la que mereces.

Los dos amigos rieron y se dieron un abrazo.

- Gracias por comprenderme Harry, significa mucho para mi.

En aquel momento Hermione les vio. Hacía un par de minutos que había salido de la librería e iba buscando al pelirrojo por Hogsmeade, pero cuando lo encontró deseó no haberlo conseguido. Allí estaba, a pocos metros de ella, abrazado a Harry. Seguramente Ron acababa de declararse y aquel abrazo significaba que Harry le correspondía. ¿Sus dos mejores amigos iban a ser pareja? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿La dejarían de lado? ¿Y Ron? ¿Y sus sentimientos por él? No pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar, sin poder apartar la mirada de sus amigos, que parecían haberse olvidado del mundo, porque ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que ella les observaba.

El abrazo terminó y se separaron.

- Vamos Ron – dijo Harry – déjate de abrazos y corre a decírselo. ¡Valor!

- Sí, claro, es fácil decirlo – Ron levantó la mirada y vio a una chica llorando - ¡Eh, Harry! Es Hermione. ¡Hermione! – la llamó el muchacho pelirrojo haciendo señas con los brazos – Qué raro, no viene. ¡Eh! ¿Pero qué le pasa ahora? ¿Por qué se va corriendo?

Hermione sólo pensaba en una cosa: correr. No quería que sus amigos la vieran así, no quería que Ron la viera así. Seguro que había sido uno de los mejores días en la vida de sus amigos, ¿y quién era ella para fastidiarlo con sus ridículas lágrimas?

¿Por qué corría? ¿Y porqué corría más rápido que él? Definitivamente Ron no iba a entender nunca a las chicas. Él iba corriendo detrás de Hermione, pero la había perdido de vista. Suerte que Harry se había ido a las tres escobas, así no había visto el ridículo que acababa de hacer al perder de vista a Hermione. Se notaba cansado, y le empezó a doler el costado, así que se sentó en un banco de la plaza a recuperar el aliento. Ir en escoba no era tan cansado como correr detrás de la chica.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry aquí! – gritó Ginny desde una mesa.

Harry acababa de entrar a las tres escobas, todavía sonriente por la confesión de Ron. Ginny estaba sentada en una mesa, sola, se veía diferente. Harry no sabía si era por un peinado nuevo, por el maquillaje o por el bigote de espuma que le había quedado al beber cerveza de mantequilla. Seguramente era la último.

- Hola Ginny ¿qué haces aquí tan sola?

- Te estaba esperando – digo esbozando una sonrisa dulce y pestañeando en exceso - ¿y tú dónde has dejado a mi hermano Ron?

- Está detrás de Hermione.

- Oh, lo sabía, tenía muy claro que a mi hermano le gustaba.

- No me refiero a eso, sino a que realmente está corriendo detrás de ella, parece ser que está enfadada con nosotros y no entiendo porqué – dijo Harry pensativo.

- Ya está bien de hablar de tonterías, quiero decir – se corrigió Ginny – ya está bien de hablar de otros. Hablemos de nosotros.

- Como prefieras, ¿qué quieres que te explique? ¿o quieres contarme tú algo?

- Mejor empieza tú ¿o qué pasa, que ahora te da vergüenza?

- No, pero no sé qué quiere que te explique.

- Lo que tú _quieras_, Harry, lo que tú _quieras_ – dijo Ginny enfatizando el verbo querer.

- Bueno, pues ayer tuve un sueño muy raro – empezó a contar Harry mientras Ginny asentía seductoramente – todas las chicas estabais un poco locas.

- ¿Soñaste conmigo, Harry?

- Sí, creo recordar que sí.

- ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir que sueñes conmigo, no?

- Pues no, ¿qué nos vemos demasiado?

- No, no, no, - dijo la pelirroja con voz suave – quiere decir que estamos predestinados, que piensas mucho en mi.

- Te equivocas Ginny, si eso fuese así estaría predestinado a la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts, porque en mi sueño también salían Parvati, Lavender, Lisa, Hermione, Susan ...

- Sí, ya lo he entendido – le interrumpió Ginny - ¿Pero acaso soñaste que alguna de ellas te besaba, eh? No, ¿verdad? Sólo me besaste a mi.

Ginny estaba cada vez más alterada, hasta había acabado la frase poniéndose de pie, ¿porqué Harry no se le declaraba de una vez? Ginny respiraba agitadamente. Harry la miró sorprendido. ¿Ella había dicho lo que él creía haber oído?

- Ginny, yo nunca he dicho que en mi sueño alguien me dio un beso – dijo Harry lentamente.

- ¿Ah, no? – contestó la pelirroja volviéndose a sentar, con una nota de miedo en su voz.

- No.

- Bueno, detalles... Es evidente que si soñabas conmigo nos besamos en tu sueño, ¿no?

- No.

- Vale, ya basta de tonterías, ¿tú no has venido a decirme que me quieres?

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿A ti? ¿Porqué lo dices?

- Pues porque el otro día me enviaste a Hedwig con una nota de amor, y pensé que tú también estabas enamorado de mi y por fin podríamos ser felices – dijo Ginny apagando su voz con cada palabra.

- Oh, Ginny – dijo Harry cogiéndole suavemente la mano – Cuánto lo siento. Todo ha sido un malentendido. La nota te la mandó Ron por vuestra discusión del otro día, pero como Pig no estaba le dejé a Hedwig. Siento haberte podido hacer daño.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no me quieres?

- Siento decírtelo pero no, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona.

- ¿Puedo saber quién es?

- Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto hasta tener el valor para decírselo.

- Seguro que es una chica muy afortunada – dijo Ginny entre sollozos.

- No sé si sabrá apreciarme como lo harías tú, Ginny – dijo Harry limpiando una lágrima de la mejilla de la pelirroja. Ella sonrió – Pero quiero pedirte una cosa: prométeme que esto no va a cambiar nuestra amistad ¿sí?

- Lo prometo.

- Venga, un par de cervezas de mantequilla, que invito yo – dijo Harry levantándose para ir a pedir – Y que sepas que estás mucho más guapa si te quitas el bigote de espuma – concluyó y se fue a la barra.

'Cálmate, no puedes pasarte el resto de tu vida esquivándole, si ni siquiera puedes esquivarles un día.'

Hermione estaba caminando hacia la plaza. Cuando despistó a Ron se fue a dar una vuelta por los campos cercanos, buscando un sitio donde poder sentarse  y pensar sin que nadie la molestara. Tenía que aceptarlo y tenía que hablarlo con ellos, sólo esperaba que la nueva situación no afectase a su amistad.

Ron estaba sentado en un banco de la plaza, totalmente concentrado en mirar el suelo. Hermione le vio y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya has visto formarse algún fósil en directo? – bromeó la chica. Ron levantó la cabeza y la vio.

- ¡Hermione! Pensaba que estabas enfadada conmigo, que ya no querías saber nada de mi.

- No seas ridículo, ¿por qué iba a estar enfadada con vosotros?

- ¿Quizá porque saliste corriendo? – preguntó irónicamente Ron.

- Bueno, todos cometemos errores. Lo siento.

- Herm, tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mi – dijo el pelirrojo mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojo intenso.

- No te molestes Ron, ya lo sé – le interrumpió Hermione sonriendo.

- ¡¿Que ya lo sabes?!

- Sí, os vi a Harry y a ti antes, no me hizo falta mucha imaginación para saber de qué hablabais. ¿Y sabes qué? Eres muy poco disimulado – dijo Hermione divertida – Últimamente sólo te faltaba ponerte un cartel luminoso.

- ¿A-así q-que tú lo s-sabías? – tartamudeó Ron.

- Claro, no se me escapa una, ya me conoces – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Y q-que op-pinas al r-respecto?

- Creo que es normal que se lo hayas dicho a Harry, yo hubiese entendido que no me lo explicases a mi, porque no es algo fácil de sacar de dentro, ¿no?

- Pu-pues la verdad es q-que no.

- Pero, en fin, me gusta que al final te hayas decidido a contármelo, esto hará más fuerte nuestra amistad. Me alegro mucho de que Harry haya reaccionado bien, estoy muy contenta por los dos. Sólo espero que esto no influya en nuestra amistad.

- C-claro que no Hermione.

- Que porque estés enamorado no tienes que dejarme de lado, ¿eh?

- No, no, por supuesto que no.

- Bueno, pues ahora que ya lo hemos hablado tendrás ganas de ver a Harry, ¿no? ¿Vamos a las tres escobas?

- No, bueno, sí, vamos.

Se pusieron en pie y caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro.

Ron caminaba con la vista perdida en el infinito. ¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas o Hermione le había dicho que no con mucho tacto? ¿Porqué ella actuaba como si no hubiese pasado nada? ¡Él le acababa de abrir su corazón y ella lo había ignorado sutilmente! ¿¿Y cómo qué se le notaba?? En fin, tendría que conformarse con quererla en silencio, como siempre había hecho, hasta cuando ni siquiera lo sabía. Suspiró.

'¿Porqué ha suspirado?' pensó Hermione 'Supongo que será de felicidad, de tranquilidad, por fin parece que hemos arreglado todo, él me ha confesado lo de Harry, y yo bueno, he terminado por aceptarlo, aunque mis sentimientos... mis sentimientos seguirán estando ahí, con dolor, en silencio, como siempre y por siempre.'

Ron y Hermione llegaron a las tres escobas y vieron que Harry y Ginny estaban en una mesa tomando cerveza de mantequilla, así que se fueron a sentar con ellos.

'Pobre Ginny, ¿sabrá ya lo de Harry y Ron? Tengo que hablar con ella urgentemente, no le diré nada de lo que me ha dicho Ron, pero intentaré que no se haga ilusiones con Harry.'

- ¡Hola pareja! – saludó Harry sonriente.

- Hola – contestó Hermione – Ginny, ¿me acompañas al lavabo por favor?

- No tengo muchas ganas, la verdad.

- Venga, por favor, que me da vergüenza ir sola.

- A tu edad y todavía así, en fin, te acompañaré – dijo Ginny resignada, levantándose y yendo al baño con ella, dejando en la mesa a Harry y Ron.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ginny?

- Nada, estoy tristemente feliz.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Ha pasado algo con Harry?

- Sí, bueno, no, él me ha rechazado muy delicadamente.

- Lo siento, Ginny, quería explicártelo antes de que hablases con él, pero veo que he llegado tarde.

- ¿Qué querías explicarme?

- Pues eso, que Harry no podía salir contigo.

- ¿Porqué no, Hermione? ¿acaso sabes algo que yo no sé? ¿o es que lo quieres para ti?

- No, no es por mi, sino por Ron.

- ¡¿Ron?! ¿Qué tiene que ver Ron en esto?

- ¿Ron? – disimuló Hermione - ¿Quién ha dicho Ron? Quería decir marrón, que sería un marrón.

- No me tomes el pelo, Hermione, te he oído. Se va a enterar ese hermano mío, ¡como se atreve a interponerse entre Harry y yo! – terminó Ginny saliendo del lavabo dando un portazo y dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca.

- Oh-oh – se lamentó Hermione.

- Eh, tú, el que se hace llamar mi hermano – llamó Ginny al salir del baño – Ronald Weasley, ven conmigo ahora mismo – le agarró del brazo y le arrastró hacia fuera de las tres escobas.

- Ginny ¿qué te pasa?

- ¡¿Qué me pasa a mi?! ¡Querrás decir qué te pasa a ti!  - gritó Ginny exaltada - ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué porque tú no seas capaz de ser feliz tienes que impedir que los demás puedan serlo?

Ron no sabía qué decir, sólo alcanzaba a mirarla sin comprender.

- Eh, panoli, si algo ¿no? ¿Tenías que meterte en medio de mi y de la persona a la que quiero, no?

- Eeeeh... Ginny, no sé de qué hablas.

- No te hagas el loco, sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando, Hermione no me lo quería decir, pero he intuido lo que era, no ha hecho falta pensar mucho.

- ¿Pero tan transparente soy para que todo el mundo sepa lo que me pasa sin decirlo?

- Ahora no te hagas el inocente – dijo la pelirroja señalándole acusadoramente con el índice y dándole golpecitos en el pecho – Siempre igual, desde que le conocí deseaste que no nos llevásemos bien ¿verdad? Nunca viste nuestra amistad con buenos ojos, no fuese a quitarte protagonismo. No puedes aceptar que me haya enamorado ¿no? ¿Pues sabes qué te digo? Que a partir de ahora tú no eres mi hermano hasta que no cambies de actitud.

Ginny lanzó a Ron una última mirada furiosa y se marchó corriendo calle abajo.

'¿Ginny está enamorada de Hermione?' pensó Ron pálido 'Creo que será mejor que me de un rato el aire.'

Hermione acababa de salir del baño, vio a Harry solo en la mesa y se fue a sentar con él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? – preguntó el chico.

- Nada importante, ¿por qué?

- Pues porque Ginny ha salido enfadada y se ha llevado a Ron arrastras hacia fuera.

- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, puedo suponer porqué ha sido.

- ¿Y?

- ¿No te enfadarás?

- Claro que no, Hermione, sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo, bueno ni con Ron, excepto en cuarto, ya sabes lo que pasó, bueno, y el otro día que...

- He pillado el concepto – le cortó Hermione – Verás, le he explicado a Ginny el secreto que guardáis Ron y tú.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry confundido.

- No disimules, Ron me lo ha contado hoy, aunque yo ya tenía mis sospechas desde hace tiempo.

- Vaya, no esperaba que reaccionases con tanta normalidad, parece como si te dijesen esas cosas cada día.

Hermione rió.

- No, por suerte no, eeeh... no quería decir eso, perdona, no quiero ofenderos, es solo que ya me lo esperaba y no es que bote de felicidad, pero estoy contenta, me alegra que Ron te lo haya dicho por fin, bueno, y también me alegra que confiase tanto en mi como para explicármelo.

- ¿Hermione, te encuentras bien?

- Sí, claro, bueno, un poco decepcionada, siento decírtelo, pero en el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que estuviese enamorado de otra persona, alguien diferente. No te ofendas, no es que considere mala su elección, seguramente yo en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo, es sólo que me ha sorprendido, pero ahora que todo ha quedado claro por fin me siento bien.

- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

- Le he dicho que me alegro y sé que tú también te alegras.

La mirada de Harry denotaba incredulidad. Los dos se quedaron en silencio y poco a poco se fue formando un ambiente tenso, que intentaban disimular acabando de beber sus cervezas de mantequilla. Harry miró la puerta, Ron todavía no llegaba. Hermione miró el reloj.

- Vaya, se me ha hecho tarde – dijo la chica – tengo que ir a... a... a Honeydukes, que quiero comprar un par de ranas de chocolate para el camino. Hasta luego, y espero que Ron y tú seais siempre felices.

Hermione dedicó una última sonrisa a Harry y se marchó de las tres escobas.

'Pero si ella no come chocolate porque dice que luego le salen granos' pensó Harry bebiendo otro sorbo de su cerveza y mirando a los vasos vacíos de sus amigos '¡Eh! ¡Qué morro tienen! ¡Encima se van sin pagar!'

_¡Tachaaan! ¿Qué tal? Estamos muy orgullosas sobretodo de un par de conversaciones, pero no diremos cuales, por si acaso resulta que en realidad son para tirar tomates jejeje._

_Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews :) ¡¡Ya tenemos reviewadores habituales!! Nos hace mucha mucha ilusión (y no es peloteo :$). Y como recompensa (ya que vamos un poco escasas de dinero y posesiones materiales – de las espirituales no hablaremos) unas contestaciones personalizadas jejeje:_

_Lil_: ¡Oooh! Va a ser que no se ha aclarado todo sobre Ron. Piensa que si se aclarase sería menos divertido ;)__

_LiLiTh: mi word tiene la manía de cambiar tu nombre por lilita :S Y sí, del capítulo anterior fue muy divertido lo del sueño, y nos lo pasamos genial escribiéndolo, aunque esté mal decirlo jeje._

_Hermi_: ¡bienvenida al fic! Pasa, pasa, como si estuvieses en casa, mira aquí está el salón, aquí la cocina, aquí el hobbit disecado... digo, mira, que bonito el fic :) Y no somos retorcidas, solo un poco rebuscadillas.__

_Daneva_: la verdad es que la intención no era ser mala con Hermione, y tampoco creo que estemos siendo malas con ella, porque tiene una situación normal, ella está enamorada de uno que está enamorado de otro, eso es típico, vale que en este caso son sus dos mejores amigos, pero bueno, son detalles :P__

_Carolina: bienvenida un capitulo más :) Lo del beso creo que te ha quedado respondido, se ha auto delatado el autor jeje A ver si este capi te gusta, que aquí no te puedes quejar de dejar puertas sin abrir ni sidestorys jejeje_

_Adri_: gracias por los cumplidos :$ pero no es el primer fic en que no aparece voldi (o voldie-pooh como leí en otro fic jeje) Como has visto se ha aclarado todo en Hogsmeade (miro al techo y silbo) ah, vaya, ¿que no os ha quedado claro? Pues a Hermione tampoco :P Y no te preocupes, que no nos olvidamos de Dennis ;)__

_Vanesa: otra habitual jeje ¡viva tú y tus reviews también! Espero que ese estado de alegría te dure mucho, porque es contagioso jejejejejejejejejejejeje (¿lo ves? No puedo parar de reir :P) jejejejeje (y sigo) Y no te preocupes, que queda mucho fic por delante hasta que se nos acaben las ideas o hasta que nos empecéis a tirar e-tomates (voy a registrar la palabra, que le veo futuro)._

_Y bueno, si queréis podéis ir a dar una vuelta por nuestro otro fic :$ De momento tiene un capi, si gusta haremos más, aunque no estamos del todo convencidas de seguirlo, depende del público :) Y no os preocupéis, que este fic no sufrirá retrasos por otro, ¡eso por encima de mi colección de dvds de monty phyton! Eso sí, puede sufrir retrasos por otros motivos (léase bajón de moral, exceso de trabajo, enfermedad, que el perro se coma los disquetes, etc)_

_Ya ta, hasta aquí los comentarios, jo que largos, entre el capi y esto... bufff, se os va a cansar la vista :) pero bueno, aguantad un poco y echadle un vistazo al otro fic, ¿vale? :$ _

_A ver, si no hago publicidad yo ¿quién la hará? Pues eso, yo :P_

_La frase de hoy es: 'Tiene un enorme... talento' de Moulin Rouge, sí sé que está llena de grandes frases muy bonitas y románticas (es mi peli favorita), pero de esas ya se dicen muchas ;)_

_¡Un abrazo!_


	15. El del nuevo sirviente

**CAPÍTULO 15. EL DEL NUEVO SIRVIENTE**

- ¡Eh Harry, espérame!

- Hola Ron ¿qué ha pasado con tu hermana? 

- La verdad es que no lo sé, me ha hecho una declaración de principios y algo sobre su felicidad, no sé, ya sabes como es Ginny. ¿Dónde ibas?

- Me vuelvo a Hogwarts, a montar un rato en escoba.

- Voy contigo, me da vergüenza ver a Hermione y a Ginny me da miedo encontrármela - dijo el pelirrojo avergonzado - oye Harry, ¿qué llevas en esa bolsa?

- Ah, eso... no se cuando me di un golpe y me ha salido un moratón en la espalda, así que he ido a la farmacia a comprarme una pomada.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que te des un golpe sin darte cuenta?

Los dos amigos siguieron andando en silencio por el camino que llevaba a Hogwarts. Iban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien les ponía la zancadilla.

BOOM.

Harry cayó al suelo y se rompió las gafas.

- Genial, sólo me faltaba esto.

- Jajajajaja que estúpido eres Potter - Malfoy se burlaba de él apoyado en una valla.

- No parecías tan contento el día del partido Malfoy - le dijo Ron enfadado - ¿Harry estás bien?

- Yo sí, mis gafas no. Malfoy, Ripley nunca haría esto, es de mala educación, pero claro tú que sabrás de educación.

Al Slytherin se le desencajó la cara.

- ¡Eh, yo esta cara la conozco! - gritó Ron - ¡es la misma cara de estúpido que pusiste durante el partido el otro día! Así que era eso lo que te distraía... Harry te comentaba cosas sobre Ripley. Vaya vaya, al todopoderoso Malfoy, paradigma de los sangre-limpias se le puede desconcertar hablándole sobre su ídolo Ripley, el niño brujo. Mañana lo sabrá todo Hogwarts Malfoy! A menos que...

- ¿A menos que qué? - contestó Malfoy con tono de preocupación.

- A menos que seas nuestro sirviente y cuando digo nuestro, hablo de Harry y de mi, y cuando digo sirviente me refiero a que nos abras las puertas cuando vayamos a entrar en clase, a servirnos el desayuno, a hacernos los deberes de pociones, claro está sin que Snape se entere, ser amable con nosotros, no meterte con Hermione y no llamarme nunca más pobretón a mi ni cabeza rajada a Harry, a partir de ahora para ti somos el señor Weasley y el señor Potter.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes pobretón!- replicó Malfoy.

- ¿Me ha parecido oír pobretón?

- Eso has oído.

- Vaya vaya. Me pregunto qué pensará la gente cuando se entere que Malfoy está enamorado de Ripley.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su mejor amigo plantándole cara a Malfoy.

- Ni lo sueñe señor Weasley - rectificó Malfoy.

- Eso está mejor Draquete - dijo Ron mientras le daba golpecitos en la mejilla - tu primera tarea será llevarle la bolsa a Harry, ahora nos dirigíamos hacia Hogwarts, así que tira delante nuestro y coge la bolsa.

Malfoy cogió la bolsa a Harry y humillado empezó a andar delante de los dos Gryffindor.

- Ron, me parece que no has tenido una gran idea, tarde o temprano nos la devolverá -susurró Harry.

- Tranquilo Harry, disfruta del momento, por la parte que le trae no se chivará.

- Pero Ron eso es extorsión.

- Tú lo llamas extorsión, yo lo llamo aprovechar la oportunidad cuando se presenta, además ¿qué nos puede caer, dos semanas de castigo? ¿Qué es eso comparado con tener a Malfoy de sirviente?

- Si tú lo dices.

- Señor Potter, señor Weasley, hemos llegado. Aquí tiene su bolsa señor Potter.

- Gracias Draquete - le sonrió Harry- puedes irte.

Malfoy ya se iba cuando Harry lo volvió a llamar.

- Eh Draquete, toma esta pastilla de Bertie y Botts, se me ha caído al suelo pero aún  debe estar buena.

Malfoy no cogió el caramelo y se fue hacia las mazmorras murmurando algo que Ron y Harry no alcanzaron a entender.

- Sabes Ron, creo que tenías razón, tener a Malfoy de criado recompensa cualquier posible castigo.

Por la noche los chicos se reunieron como de costumbre en la lechucería.

- Antes de que empecemos con la reunión - dijo Lee - Harry nos tiene que contar que pasó en el partido de Quidditch.

- Sí, eso eso - dijeron los demás.

- No tiene importancia chicos - dijo Harry intentando quitar importancia al asunto.

- ¿Cómo que no? - dijo George - le dijiste algo a Malfoy que hizo que casi se cayera de la escoba en dos ocasiones, te lanzabas a por la snitch y frenabas en seco y luego le tiras un beso a Malfoy, no digas que no tiene importancia. Queremos saber que le decías a Malfoy.

- Nada, tonterías para distraerlo. Y eso del beso lo vi un día en una película muggle, no tiene más.

- Bueno si tú lo dices - dijo Lee poco convencido - quizá sería mejor que le empezáramos a explicar las normas a Colin. Y una vez hayamos acabado Dean podrá decidir qué quiere que haga Colin.

- Ya lo tengo pensado - dijo Dean - llevo unos días que sólo pienso en eso.

Una vez acabaron de explicarle las normas a Colin, Dean se levantó y empezó a hablar. 

- Chicos, como he dicho antes, últimamente no he dejado de pensar en qué prueba iba  a poner a Colin. Como todos sabéis Colin va a todas partes con su cámara, y después de que el basilisco se la destruyera, cuando él se recuperó se compró una nueva. Pues bien, esta es mi prueba para Colin: quiero que se disfrace de chica y se haga una foto en la habitación de las de quinto…

- Eso será fácil - dijo Colin.

- No he acabado Colin, ha de ser cuando las chicas estén dormidas.

- ¡¿Qué?! Si me pillan me matarán. Y Ginny, esa es la peor, con el genio que gasta me pondrá pinchos entre las uñas, me dejará desnudo y me colgará de uno de los estandartes que hay en el gran comedor. ¿Y mi cámara? ¿Y si me la rompen? No quiero perder otra cámara y menos esta que hace fotos con voz.

- La decisión es tuya Colin - dijo Dean - si me disculpáis yo me voy a dormir que tengo sueño.

- Si nadie tiene nada más que añadir - dijo Lee - creo que todos nos podríamos ir a dormir.

Y poco a poco, todos los chicos se fueron a dormir.

_Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo de transición, más que nada sirve para cerrar un trama que quedó colgada, ahora ya sabéis que pasaba con Harry y Draco durante el  partido de Quidditch; también sirve para que sepáis cual será la nueva prueba del club de los chicos, y sobretodo sirve para que sepáis que por si la cosa aún no estaba bastante liada, ahora se ha añadido el hecho de que Malfoy ahora es un aprendiz de elfo doméstico ^^_

_Gracias de nuevo por los reviews y a seguir reviewando ;) Un abrazo y que no os muerdan las chinches! :) _

_PD. La frase de hoy es: "Yo soy de una casta de valientes, me río en la cara del peligro jajajajaja. (Simba, en El rey león)_


	16. El del descubrimiento de McGonagall

_¡¡Hemos vuelto!!! Disfrutad del capítulo, y sed indulgentes jejej_

**CAPÍTULO 16. EL DEL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE McGONAGALL**

- Pase señorita Granger – dijo Malfoy aguantándole la puerta del aula de pociones.

- Claro, claro, menos cuentos, engreído, ya estás pasando delante mío que no me fío de ti ni un pelo.

- Tranquila, Hermione, que ya no muerde, ¿verdad, Draquete? – dijo Ron sonriente pellizcándole la mejilla a Malfoy.

- Claro que no señor Weasley – contestó éste con rabia en su voz.

Harry y Ron entraron a la clase, seguidos por Hermione que miraba a Draco incrédula.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí chicos? – les preguntó la chica en voz baja. Harry y Ron sonrieron enigmáticos.

- Pasa que sabemos algo humillante de Malfoy y está comprando nuestro silencio – contestó Harry.

- ¿Le estáis chantajeando?

- A ver, chantaje lo que se dice chantaje... pues sí – dijo sonriente Ron.

- ¡¿Os habéis vuelto locos?!

- Ssssh... no grites, ¿o quieres que se enteren todos? – pidió Harry.

- ¿Pero no os dais cuenta de la tontería que estáis haciendo? No creo que haya sido una buena idea, chicos, chantajear a Malfoy parece peligroso, sabéis que tarde o temprano se vengará.

- Sí, seguramente lo hará, pero vamos a disfrutar del momento.

- Como tú digas, Ron, ¿y con qué le estáis chantajeando?

- Lo siento pero no te lo podemos decir, Hermione.

- Venga ya, no me toméis más el pelo ¿qué es? – insistió la chica.

- En serio, no podemos, no es que no confiemos en ti, es que simplemente no debemos decírselo a nadie.

- Os dije que no quería que nuestra amistad se viese afectada por lo que pasó ayer, pero era demasiado pedir ¿verdad? – dijo Hermione triste y enfurecida a la vez. Cogió sus cosas y se fue a sentar en una mesa alejada de Harry y Ron.

La puerta de la clase se abrió violentamente y Snape entró.

- Cierren los libros y saquen sus plumas, examen sorpresa.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Neville.

- No sé, pero parece que a la profesora McGonagall no le hace demasiada gracia – contestó Hermione.

Era la hora de comer y como de costumbre el salón estaba lleno. McGonagall acababa de entrar y caminaba por el pasillo central en dirección hacia la mesa de los profesores. Llevaba el brazo extendido hacia delante cogiendo con la punta de la varita lo que parecía un trozo de tela viejo.

El comedor se fue quedando en silencio a medida que la profesora McGonagall avanzaba. Dumbledore levantó la vista de su plato y se quedó mirando fijamente el trozo de tela.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó Ginny sentándose al lado de Hermione – Dichoso trabajo de Hechizos, por culpa de acabarlo casi me quedo sin poder venir a comer.

- Ssssh... calla un momento – contestó Ron.

- ¿Porqué me tengo que callar? ¿Y qué lleva la profesora McGonagall en la varita?

- ¡Silencio! – dijo la profesora McGonagall alzando la voz – Debo informarles que ha sido hallada esta pieza de ropa en los jardines del colegio.

El comedor se llenó de murmullos y risas por lo bajo.

- No le veo la gracia, jóvenes alumnos. Alguien ha perdido, supuestamente, esta prenda en lo alto de un árbol y estamos muy interesados en averiguar las circunstancias en las que se ha sufrido esta pérdida. ¿Nadie ha echado en falta alguna pieza de ropa?

Los alumnos se miraban confundidos y cuchicheaban. Hermione miró a su alrededor, los chicos de Gryffindor estaban extrañamente callados.

"Claro, ellos saben que Dean perdió sus calzoncillos, deben pensar que se trata de eso, pero no parece que lo sean" pensó Hermione.

- ¿Esos colores no te suenan de algo? – le preguntó en voz baja Ginny señalando la pieza de ropa.

- Pues sí, estaba pensando si no serían los calzoncillos...

- ¡¡de Dean, claro!! – gritó Ginny señalándole, emocionada por haberlo adivinado.

Se hizo el silencio en el comedor. Instintivamente todos los alumnos miraron hacia Dean, McGonagall también. Él miraba fijamente su plato.

- ¿Porqué me miras así, Ron? – preguntó Ginny.

- No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera – se defendió el pelirrojo.

- Claro que sí, y no sé qué estás pensando, pero deja de mirarme ahora mismo.

Ron volvió a mirar a McGonagall.

- Ginny, ¿porqué has tenido que gritar? – le susurró Hermione enfadada.

- No sé, pensaba que esto era un concurso de preguntas y respuestas – dijo sonriendo inocentemente mientras Hermione la miraba todavía enfadada – Está bien, lo siento, se me ha escapado, pero no tienes que ponerte así, al fin y al cabo ni te va ni te viene.

- Te olvidas de que si esto está pasando es por mi culpa, un momento – una luz apareció en su mente y sonrió – la culpa es tuya.

- ¿Mía?

- Sí, tú fuiste la que tiraste los calzoncillos por la ventana.

- Ah, claro, ¿y cómo llegaron a mi, eh? ¿Quién los trajo? ¿Acaso fui yo? ¡No! ¡Tú los robaste!

Hermione bajó la mirada, Ginny tenía razón: era todo culpa suya, y eso la hacía sentir muy mal, pobre Dean.

- Lo siento, Hermione, no quería decir eso. No es culpa de nadie y a Dean no le va a pasar nada.

Una voz las sacó de su conversación.

- ¿Estos... llamémosle... calzoncillos... son suyos? – dijo McGonagall que había avanzado hasta colocarse delante de Dean.

- No, profesora, yo no he perdido ninguna pieza de ropa – contestó sonrojado evitando encontrarse con los ojos de nadie.

- ¿Está usted seguro? – insistió McGonagall. Dean asintió con la cabeza – está bien, entonces los llevaré a la lavandería a ver qué pueden hacer con ellos. Supongo que como trapos pueden valer.

Dean se movió un poco en su asiento, y volvió a mirar fijamente su plato. McGonagall salió del comedor y todo volvió a la normalidad, pero los remordimientos de Hermione no disminuyeron.

Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en la sala común, hacía un rato que habían subido después de comer y estaban aburridas haciendo tiempo hasta que llegase la hora de irse a clase, así que pasaban los minutos intentando adivinar quien entraba por la puerta.

- _Aspirina efervescente – oyeron que decían desde el otro lado del cuadro de la señora gorda._

- ¡Por la voz diría que es Neville! – dijo Ginny.

- ¡Ésta vez no aciertas, seguro que es Colin! – apostó Hermione.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Angelina.

- Hola chicas – las saludó.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué te pasa en la voz? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Te has fumado el campo de Quidditch? – añadió Ginny.

- Muy graciosas, me he acatarrado, creo que no me sienta del todo bien salir de noche por...

- ¡Hola Denis! – gritó Hermione. Denis acababa de aparecer bajando por la escalera de los cuartos de los chicos y las otras chicas no le podían ver ya que estaban de espaldas - ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola, estaba bien, pero ahora estoy mejor todavía, ¿de qué hablabais?

- Oh, nada importante – se apresuró a disimular Ginny.

- ¿Y donde está mi hermano? Me ha parecido oír su voz. Tengo que hablar con él.

- No, Colin, has debido confundirte, lo que pasa es que Angelina está acatarrada, ¿verdad Angelina?

- Pues sí, bueno, os dejo, que tengo que ir a buscar mis libros – dijo Angelina subiendo hacia su cuarto.

- Tu hermano creo que está todavía en el comedor, si vas pronto le alcanzas – sugirió Hermione.

- Es igual, prefiero quedarme aquí con vosotras – contestó sonriente.

- Como quieras, - dijo Ginny - pero no estamos haciendo nada divertido, te lo ad... 

- _Aspirina efervescente – se oyó otra vez fuera__._

- Este es el desempate, ¿eh? – dijo Hermione.

- ¡Harry! – sugirió Ginny.

- ¡Ron! – dijo Hermione.

- ¿A qué jugáis? – preguntó Denis.

La puerta se abrió. Dean entró con cara de pocos amigos y pasó por su lado sin mirarlas apenas.

- Bueno, nos quedaremos en empate – dijo Ginny.

Pero la puerta no se cerró  y entró Ron.

- ¡Sí! ¡¡He ganado!! ¿Quién es la mejor, eh? ¡Dilo Ginny! ¿Quién es la mejor?

- Tú, Hermione – dijo Denis.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, no debía decirlo él, sino Ginny. Otra persona apareció en la puerta...

- ¡¡Harry!! – gritó Ginny corriendo a abrazarle - ¡gracias por venir, te necesitaba!

Harry la miró asombrado, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

- Que efusividad, Ginny, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó el chico.

- Claro que sí, pensaba que lo había perdido para siempre, pero me has salvado.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Del galeón que nos hemos apostado – le informó Hermione.

- ¿Habeis hecho una apuesta? – preguntó Harry mientras Ginny le soltaba - ¿De qué?

- Ejem ejem – Ron tosió.

- Nada, una tontería – dijo Ginny.

- EJEM EJEM – volvió a toser Ron.

- No me vais a dejar con la intriga, ¿qué era?

- EEJEEEEM EJEEEEEEM – gritó Ron.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Hermione.

- No se, no, sí, está bien, ¿Ginny puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento? – dijo Ron en un tono más de afirmación que de pregunta.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

Ron no contestó, simplemente la miró fijamente.

- Está bien, está bien, hablaremos ahora, vamos – se resignó la pelirroja, y los dos salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa ahora a Ron? – preguntó Hermione.

- Ni idea, pero está muy raro – dijo Harry – Bueno, yo subo a mi cuarto a preparar los libros. Hasta luego.

Hermione se quedó mirando la escalera de los chicos mientras los pasos de Harry se oían cada vez menos, hasta que oyó la puerta y la sala quedó en silencio.

- Bonita estrategia – dijo Denis sacándola de su ensimismamiento – y ahora por fin estamos solos.

_Por fin está aquí el nuevo capítulo (resuenan los 'aleluyas' en mi cabeza), lamento mucho el retraso, como ya dije, pero aquí lo tenéis. Que sepáis que ya tenemos el final, pero tranquil@s, todavía nos quedan 10 o 15 capítulos ;)_

_En fin, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (después del bajón si no hubiera sido porque sé que hay gente que nos lee, no sé cuanto más hubiera tardado en escribirlo) y próximamente un nuevo capítulo (esperamos ser más rápidas, volver al capítulo semanal o algo así) con el punto de vista de los chicos._

_Un abrazo muuuy grande :D_

_Por cierto, hemos inaugurado un Web-loG muy chulo (si no lo decimos nosotras, ¿Quién lo dirá?) si quereis visitarlo o dejar un mensajillo, está en es.geocities.com/noechanterewin_

_Gracias otra vez por vuestro apoyo ;)_

_DOMINIC CHRISTMAS AND A BILLY NEW YEAR!!!_

_Que traducido a lenguaje normal debe ser algo como:_

_¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!_


	17. En el que Ron habla con Ginny

CAPITULO 17. En el que Ron habla con Ginny  
  
- Pase señorita Granger – dijo Malfoy aguantándole la puerta del aula de pociones.  
  
- Claro, claro, menos cuentos, engreído, ya estás pasando delante mío que no me fío de ti ni un pelo.  
  
- Tranquila, Hermione, que ya no muerde, ¿verdad, Draquete? – dijo Ron sonriente pellizcándole la mejilla a Malfoy.  
  
- Claro que no señor Weasley – contestó éste con rabia en su voz.  
  
Harry y Ron entraron a la clase, seguidos por Hermione que miraba a Draco incrédula.  
  
- ¿Qué está pasando aquí chicos? – les preguntó la chica en voz baja. Harry y Ron sonrieron enigmáticos.  
  
- Pasa que sabemos algo humillante de Malfoy y está comprando nuestro silencio – contestó Harry.  
  
- ¿Le estáis chantajeando?  
  
- A ver, chantaje lo que se dice chantaje... pues sí – dijo sonriente Ron.  
  
- ¡¿Os habéis vuelto locos?!  
  
- Ssssh... no grites, ¿o quieres que se enteren todos? – pidió Harry.  
  
- ¿Pero no os dais cuenta de la tontería que estáis haciendo? No creo que haya sido una buena idea, chicos, chantajear a Malfoy parece peligroso, sabéis que tarde o temprano se vengará.  
  
- Sí, seguramente lo hará, pero vamos a disfrutar del momento.  
  
- Como tú digas, Ron, ¿y con qué le estáis chantajeando?  
  
- Lo siento pero no te lo podemos decir, Hermione.  
  
- Venga ya, no me toméis más el pelo ¿qué es? – insistió la chica.  
  
- En serio, no podemos, no es que no confiemos en ti, es que simplemente no debemos decírselo a nadie.  
  
- Os dije que no quería que nuestra amistad se viese afectada por lo que pasó ayer, pero era demasiado pedir ¿verdad? – dijo Hermione triste y enfurecida a la vez. Cogió sus cosas y se fue a sentar en una mesa alejada de Harry y Ron.  
  
La puerta de la clase se abrió violentamente y Snape entró.  
  
Cierren los libros y saquen sus plumas, examen sorpresa.  
  
-Será cerdo- dijo Ron a Harry por lo bajito. Harry le pegó un codazo al  
pelirrojo para que se callara.  
  
-Buuuff ese cerdo de Snape cada vez pone exámenes más difíciles, -dijo Ron saliendo de Pociones con Harry y Neville- seguro que este año suspendo Pociones, mamá se pondrá hecha una furia. -¡EH Ron!- gritó desde detrás Dean,- ¿Aún no los has encontrado? -Ya te he dicho miles de veces que yo no tengo tus calzoncillos, -Sigue buscando Weasley, estaré al acecho, no me gusta tener a un fetichista por compañero de habitación.  
  
La comida trancurría como de costumbre, cuando la profesora McGonagall entró y por el pasillo central se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Neville.  
  
- No sé, pero parece que a la profesora McGonagall no le hace demasiada gracia – contestó Hermione.  
  
Llevaba el brazo extendido hacia delante cogiendo con la punta de la varita lo que parecía un trozo de tela viejo.  
  
El comedor se fue quedando en silencio a medida que la profesora McGonagall avanzaba. Dumbledore levantó la vista de su plato y se quedó mirando fijamente el trozo de tela.  
  
La comida trancurría como de costumbre, cuando la profesora McGonagall entró y por el pasillo central se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Neville.  
  
- No sé, pero parece que a la profesora McGonagall no le hace demasiada gracia – contestó Hermione.  
  
Llevaba el brazo extendido hacia delante cogiendo con la punta de la varita lo que parecía un trozo de tela viejo.  
  
El comedor se fue quedando en silencio a medida que la profesora McGonagall avanzaba. Dumbledore levantó la vista de su plato y se quedó mirando fijamente el trozo de tela.  
  
Se hizo el silencio en el comedor. Instintivamente todos los alumnos miraron hacia Dean, McGonagall también. Él miraba fijamente su plato.  
  
- ¿Porqué me miras así, Ron? – preguntó Ginny.  
  
- No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera – se defendió el pelirrojo.  
  
- Claro que sí, y no sé qué estás pensando, pero deja de mirarme ahora mismo.  
  
Ron volvió a mirar a McGonagall.  
  
Una voz las sacó de su conversación.  
  
- ¿Estos... llamémosle... calzoncillos... son suyos? – dijo McGonagall que había avanzado hasta colocarse delante de Dean.  
  
- No, profesora, yo no he perdido ninguna pieza de ropa – contestó sonrojado evitando encontrarse con los ojos de nadie.  
  
- ¿Está usted seguro? – insistió McGonagall. Dean asintió con la cabeza – está bien, entonces los llevaré a la lavandería a ver qué pueden hacer con ellos. Supongo que como trapos pueden valer.  
  
Dean se movió un poco en su asiento, y volvió a mirar fijamente su plato.  
  
-Por lo menos ya no te volverá a atosigar con el tema de los calzoncillos.- dijo Harry conteniendo la risa.  
  
-¿Qué no? Ahora empezará a decir que fui yo quien colgó los calzoncillos en el árbol, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer.  
  
McGonagall salió del comedor y todo volvió a la normalidad.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban tumbados bajo un árbol cerca del lago echándose una siesta, cuando Dean se acercó a Ron y le dijo:  
  
-Eh Ron, siento haberte estado dando la lata con todo ese tema de los calzoncillos, ahora ya veo que no me los cogiste tu, pero no entiendo como fueron a parar a ese árbol...¡Bueno pues ya está todo olvidado,¿no? Me voy que Seamos me espera en la biblioteca, ¡Adios!  
  
-A lo mejor un elfo doméstico, se confundió al devolver la ropa limpia y  
se los entregó a una chica y esta lo lanzo por la ventana- dijo Harry con  
tono despreocupado.  
-A lo mejor no hubo elfo doméstico, -dijo Ron al tiempo que su cara se  
iba enrojeciendo. -No te entiendo Ron.  
-Está clarísimo, las acusaciones, esa manera de actuar en el comedor, las  
disculpas, ¿aún no has atado cabos? -Pues no, como no te expliques más.  
-¿No te acuerdas de que durante un tiempo Ginny y Dean estuvieron  
saliendo juntos? Seguro que ese cerdo estuvo en la habitación de las  
chicas, e intentó pervertir a mi hermanita y eso no se lo consiento ¡no  
señor! Ese playboy de pacotilla me las va a pagar.  
-Ron, -dijo Harry intentando calmar a su amigo- antes de hacer nada  
deberías hablar con Ginny, seguro que no ocurre nada de eso que dices.  
-¿¡Me estás llamando paranoico!?  
-No hombre, no, solo digo que deberías hablar con tu hermana antes de  
ejercer como Ron el justiciero de Hogwarts, defensor de los desvalidos...  
-Si, tienes razón, vamos a la Sala Común a ver si encontramos a Ginny  
allí y aclaramos las cosas antes de que no se líen más.  
  
- ¡¡Harry!! – gritó Ginny corriendo a abrazarle - ¡gracias por venir, te necesitaba!  
  
Harry la miró asombrado, pero le devolvió el abrazo.  
  
- Que efusividad, Ginny, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó el chico.  
  
- Claro que sí, pensaba que lo había perdido para siempre, pero me has salvado.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
  
- Del galeón que nos hemos apostado – le informó Hermione.  
  
- ¿Habeis hecho una apuesta? – preguntó Harry mientras Ginny le soltaba - ¿De qué?  
  
- Ejem ejem – Ron tosió.  
  
- Nada, una tontería – dijo Ginny.  
  
- EJEM EJEM – volvió a toser Ron.  
  
- No me vais a dejar con la intriga, ¿qué era?  
  
- EEJEEEEM EJEEEEEEM – gritó Ron.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Hermione.  
  
- No se, no, sí, está bien, ¿Ginny puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento? – dijo Ron en un tono más de afirmación que de pregunta.  
  
- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?  
  
Ron no contestó, simplemente la miró fijamente.  
  
- Está bien, está bien, hablaremos ahora, vamos – se resignó la pelirroja, y los dos salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda.  
  
-Vale que quieres Ron  
-Solo quiero hablar un rato a solas con mi hermanita, que tiene eso de  
malo.  
-Nada, nada, simplemente me ha extrañado. ¿De que quieres hablar?  
-Pues no se, ¿no hay nada nuevo en tu vida?- preguntó Ron  
inquisitivamente.  
-Hmmm... pues no, mi vida sigue siendo igual de monótona que siempre. Ah  
bueno si el otro día recibí lechuza de mamá, ¿tu no?  
-No voy por ahí...  
-No te entiendo hermano...  
-¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo Ginny! ¡Se lo de los calzoncillos de Dean!  
Ginny se puso colorada.  
-No se de que me hablas.  
-Oh si, si que lo sabes, Dean se coló en tu habitación con unos  
calzoncillos e intentó pervertirte y cuando se fue y dejó los  
calzoncillos tu los lanzaste ¿verdad? Solo tienes que pedírmelo y le pego  
una paliza.  
Ginny se quedó perpleja.  
-Esto... no Ron, cálmate no pasó nada de eso...  
Ron suspiró aliviado.  
-Si que es cierto que esos calzoncillos los tire yo, lo que pasa... lo que  
pasa... que un... un elfo doméstico los trajo junto con mi ropa limpia y yo  
cuando lo vi pues me dio asco y los lancé por la ventana, si eso es, un  
elfo doméstico despistado,-dijo Ginny sonriendo inocentemente.  
-Si eso es lo que pasó me quitas un peso de encima,-dijo Ron aliviado-voy  
a buscar a Harry a ver si quiere echar una partida de ajedrez mágico, nos  
vemos en la cena.  
-Adiós hermanito-dijo Ginny-será pardillo, como puede haberse creído  
semejante estupidez.  
-¿Decías algo?  
-No, nada pensaba en voz alta, - volvió a sonreir inocentemente.  
  
-¡Eh Harry! Tenías razón, fue un elfo doméstico el que dejo por error los  
calzoncillos en la habitación de Ginny.  
-¿Lo ves? Tienes que confiar más en Ginny.  
-Te confieso, que me he quitado un peso de encima, por fin podré  
disfrutar de ver a Colin en la habitación de las chicas. Mañana es el  
gran dia, - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
Bueno por fin hemos subido nuevo capi, aleluyaaaa xDD esperamos que aun  
sigais con ganas de cómo sigue, a ver si nos quitamos la pereza de encima  
y volvemos a nuestros origenes.=) weno ya sabeis como va eso de las  
reviews =) 


	18. El de los besos

Venga, va, vamos a recuperar las buenas costumbres de subir capis más a menudo ^^

Sé que este en concreto es muy cortito, pero es que el fic está en etapas de transición y hasta que no adelantemos al punto interesante (que llegará de aquí a poco, prometido) los capis serán cortillos y normalitos... pero de aquí a poco vendrá lo bueno (y sí, es algo así como una amenaza jejeje)

Por cierto, este capi se lo dedico a Aran, que me anima (por no decir acosa) para que siga el/los fics :)

**CAPÍTULO 18. EL DE LOS BESOS**

- Bonita estrategia – dijo Denis sacando a Hermione de su ensimismamiento – y ahora por fin estamos solos.

Ella le miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, no tienes que disimular más conmigo. Lo sé todo – contestó Denis sonriendo enigmáticamente.

- ¿Todo... el qué?

- Ya sabes de qué hablo, Hermione.

Denis dio un par de pasos hacia ella, quedando a apenas medio metro de distancia. Hermione le miró incrédula. ¿A qué se refería? ¿No tendría nada que ver con Harry y Ron, verdad?

- ¿Qué te pasa, preciosa? – preguntó Dennis con lo que parecía un intento de poner voz sexy - ¿Estás nerviosa?

- ¿Dennis te encuentras bien?

- Nunca he estado mejor, nena – dijo dando otro paso hacia Hermione.

- ¿Te pasa algo en la voz?

- A mí no, ¿y a ti?

Hermione dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. ¿Dennis se había vuelto loco? El chico avanzó hacia ella tres pasos.

- Dennis, por favor, no sigas – y dio otro paso atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No es lo que querías? ¿No es por eso por lo que subías a las habitaciones de los chicos?

Dennis avanzó dos pasos más, ahora estaban a escasos centímetros. Hermione retrocedió el pie derecho, pero se topó con la pared. No podía escapar, Dennis se acercaba. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? ¿Habría averiguado algo sobre su visita al cuarto de Harry y Ron? 

- ¿Qué sabes? – preguntó Hermione.

- TODO – contestó suavemente Dennis.

- ¿Todo?

-  Ajá – y dio otro paso hacia ella. Hermione le miró asustada.

"¿Qué narices está pasando aquí?" pensó ella "¿Y porqué me he quedado paralizada? ¿Será el miedo? Tengo que hacer algo antes de que se lo explique a los chicos"

- Den... – el beso de Dennis no le dejó terminar la frase.

Mientras tanto, en un pasillo cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny y Ron hablaban.

- Sí que es cierto que esos calzoncillos los tiré yo, lo que pasa... lo que pasa... que un... un elfo doméstico los trajo junto con mi ropa limpia y yo cuando los vi pues me dio asco y los lancé por la ventana, si eso es, un elfo doméstico despistado - dijo Ginny sonriendo inocentemente.

- Si eso es lo que pasó me quitas un peso de encima - dijo Ron aliviado – voy a buscar a Harry a ver si quiere echar una partida de ajedrez mágico, nos vemos en la cena.

- Adiós hermanito - dijo Ginny - será pardillo, como puede haberse creído semejante estupidez.

- ¿Decías algo?

- No, nada pensaba en voz alta - volvió a sonreír inocentemente.

Ginny miró a su alrededor: su hermano desaparecía escaleras arriba y no había nadie a la vista. No tenía demasiadas ganas de volver a la sala común, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio.

- ¡¡Ginny!! ¡¡GINNY!! – gritó Colin corriendo detrás suyo, mientras ella fingía no oírle - ¡¡GINNYYYY!! ¿NO ME OYEEEES? ¡¡GINNYYYY!!

"Hazte la dura" pensó ella "debes dejarles muy claro a los chicos que eres una chica difícil. Finge que no le oyes. Oh, no, me está alcanzando... está bien, ahora es mi oportunidad... pasará por mi lado en tres... dos... uno... ¡ya!"

- ¡Ah, Colin! ¿Me llamabas? – dijo la pelirroja girándose justo en el momento en que Colin pasaba a su lado. El chico tuvo que frenar en seco, con tan mala suerte que tropezó y cayó de morros al suelo - ¡Ouch! Eso ha debido de doler... ¿estás bien?

- Fi, estoy fien – musitó Colin mientras se tocaba la boca, que presentaba un alarmante color rojizo.

- Estás sangrando en el labio – apuntó Ginny sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su túnica y apretándoselo contra la herida – vamos, te acompaño a la enfermería.

- Frafias.

- No tenías que haber corrido tanto – le recriminó la pelirroja mientras le ayudaba a levantarse - ¿Por qué me buscabas?

- Fues forfe fueno, ya fafes... fería haflar fonfigo 

- ¿Sabes qué Colin? Mejor me lo explicas otro día, que así no te entiendo un pimiento, y aún te vas a hacer daño.

- ¡¡Pero bueno!!

El retrato de la Señora Gorda acababa de abrirse. Hermione apartó a Dennis de un empujón.

- No es lo que parece, Ron – se disculpó Hermione.

- ¿Cómo que no es lo que parece? ¿Acaso me he imaginado que le estabas besando?

- No, no te lo has imaginado – dijo Dennis con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Cállate, Dennis ¿quieres?

- Hermione... ¿cómo has podido? ¿cómo me has hecho esto? – preguntó Ron sintiendo como le hervía la sangre.

- Yo no he sido, él me ha acorralado y... un momento... ¿cómo que qué te he hecho? ¿Acaso Dennis es de tu propiedad?

- ¿Pero qué dices?

- Hermione, yo soy tuyo sólo.

- ¡Cállate Dennis! – gritó ella - ¿Qué te pasa, Ron? ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con Harry? ¿También le quieres a él?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en todo esto? ¡Estamos hablando de Dennis y de ti!

- Eso, Hermione, hablemos de nuestro amor.

- ¡¡Cállate Dennis!! – gritaron a la vez Hermione y Ron.

- ¡¡Vete a tu cuarto si no quieres que te quite puntos!! – añadió ella.

- Está bien, me voy, nos vemos luego cariño – dijo Dennis acercándose a Hermione para darle un besito.

- ¡¡LARGO!! – gritó ella apartándole la cara.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando a Dennis desaparecer por las escaleras, cuando ya no se le veía, prosiguieron.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos? – preguntó Ron acercándose a Hermione con furia - ¡Ah, sí! ¿Porqué has besado a Dennis?

- Te lo acabo de decir: ¡no le he besado! ¡él me ha besado a mi!

- Tan lista como eres deberías saber que el orden de los factores no altera el producto. ¡¡Os estabais besando!! ¡¡Dos no se besan si uno no quiere!!

- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó a voces Hermione acercándose a Ron, para gritarle más fuerte todavía.

- ¡¡No!! – gritó Ron subiendo la voz cada vez más.

- ¿¿No?? – se acercó rápidamente a él, y en cuestión de pocos segundos, para que no le diese tiempo a reaccionar le sujetó las mejillas con las manos y le dio un beso fugaz. Ron se terminó de poner rojo - ¿¿Has visto?? ¡¡HE DESBARATADO TU TEORÍA!! – siguió gritando Hermione.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron todavía en estado de shock.

- ¡Que acabo de desbaratar tu teoría! ¡Tú no querías besarme y yo sin embargo te he besado! ¡Así que es falso que dos no se besan si uno no quiere!

- Her... Hermione... – balbuceó Ron.

- Y ahora si te da la gana, vas y se lo cuentas a Harry – concluyó Hermione enfadada dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia las escaleras de las chicas.

- Perdone que interrumpa su clase, profesor Binns, pero debo llevarme al señor Dean Thomas un momento a mi despacho.

- Interrumpa mi clase, profesora McGonagall, no se preocupe, ¿a quién le importa el profesor Binns?

- Señor Thomas, por favor, venga conmigo.

Se encontraban en clase de Historia de la Magia. Hermione seguía enfadada con Harry y Ron, así que no estaba sentada a su lado, estaba delante de ellos junto con Neville, porque no había quedado ningún sitio más para escoger. Eso sí, cada vez que la llamaban ella fingía no oírles, aunque no podía evitar escuchar sus conversaciones.

- Ron ¿porqué crees que se acaban de llevar a Dean?

- ¿eh?

- ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces atontado.

- Sí, bueno, ¿te has mirado en un espejo acaso?

- Quieto Ron, tiempo muerto, no te he dicho nada malo, ¿eh?

- Perdona Harry, pero llevo un día bastante extraño.

- No pasa nada, ¿pero qué crees que quiere McGonagall de Dean?

- Oh, claro – sonrió traviesamente Ron – Ya sabes... McGonagall tiene unas necesidades, y nosotros ya no somos precisamente unos niños.

Hermione tuvo que reprimir las ganas de girarse y darles una colleja a cada uno ¡¡lo que había que oír!! Mientras, Harry y Ron se esforzaban por contener la risa.

- Serán burros – dijo Hermione por lo bajo.

- ¿Cómo dice señorita? – preguntó el profesor Binns.

- ¿Qué? Eh... nada, profesor, perdone.

Harry y Ron se miraron y se empezó a oír su risa muy baja.

- Hermione, ¿qué te ha pasado? – dijo Harry entre risas.

- Nada que te incumba, Potter – contestó ella apretando cada vez más su pluma contra el pergamino.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? Ron, ¿Hermione me ha llamado Potter?

- Sí, creo que sí Harry... bueno, últimamente está muy rara, será mejor dejarla de momento.

- Sí, quizá necesite un poco de la medicina McGonagall para descargar esa tensión que lleva encima.

Harry y Ron ya  no podían aguantar la risa. Hermione estaba apunto de atravesar el pergamino con la pluma.

- No te pases Harry, Hermione no es de esas – dijo Ron fingiendo seriedad.

- No, claro, es verdad, que a Hermione le gustan las chicas – rió Harry.

- ¡Está bien, parad de una vez! – dijo Hermione levantando la voz, olvidándose de que estaba en clase.

El profesor Binns se quedó callado de golpe, y se giró en el aire para mirarla.

- Señorita...

- Granger – dijo sonrojándose.

- Sí, señorita Granger, ¿tiene algún problema?

- No, profesor Binns.

- ¿Entonces me deja continuar con mi clase?

- Sí, profesor, perdóneme.

Harry y Ron cada vez hacían más esfuerzos por controlar la risa, y se notaba por los ruidos que hacía Ron, mientras Harry repetía constantemente "piensa en algo triste, piensa en algo triste"

- ¡Snape!

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Harry.

- En ningún sitio, pero si piensas en él no te ríes. A mi me ha funcionado – dijo Ron con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Harry desafiante – Imagínatelo trepando al árbol para bajar los calzoncillos de Dean.

- Nada, no me hace gracia, ya estoy inmunizado.

- ¿Queréis callaros de una vez? – dijo Hermione enfadada girándose hacia ellos.

- Pues imagínatelo probándoselos en el despacho con McGonagall para decidir de si son su talla, vestido solamente con el sombrero de la abuela de Neville.

- No os metáis con mi abuela – dijo Neville girándose.

- Tranquilo, Neville – dijo Harry sin poder aguantar la risa – si no nos estamos riendo de tu abuela.

- ¿Entonces porqué te ríes al decirmelo? – preguntó Neville en tono seco.

- Nos reímos de Snape – rió Ron.

- Os reís de que sois demasiado tontos para prestar atención a la clase – dijo Hermione girándose también.

- Ejem ejem, perdonen que interrumpa su interesante diatriba, ¿pero les importaria compartir con el resto de la clase qué es lo que les hace tanta gracia? – preguntó el profesor Binns.

Hermione miró la clase, normalmente estaban casi dormidos, pero en aquel momento estaban muy atentos a lo que ocurría, sus compañeros siempre estaban ávidos de discusiones ajenas.

- No, profesor Binns, no es nada – dijo Harry aguantando la risa mientras Neville se ponía rojo como un tomate y Ron se oía reír por lo bajo.

- ¿No me lo quieren contar?

- Es que no ha pasado nada, profesor, es cierto – corroboró Hermione.

- Está bien, si no me lo quieren contar a mi quizá prefieran explicárselo a su querida profesora McGonagall.

Harry y Ron no pudieron aguantar más la risa al oír otra vez el nombre de McGonagall en la conversación y estallaron en una carcajada que resonó en la clase.

- ¡¡Ahora mismo!! – gritó el profesor Binns.

Era la primera vez que el profesor Binns manifestaba algún sentimiento, aunque fuese rabia, por lo menos era un sentimiento. Harry, Ron, Neville y Hermione salieron de la clase mientras sus compañeros les seguían con la mirada hasta que cerraron la puerta.

En cuanto salieron de la clase, Hermione se puso a caminar con paso firme en dirección al despacho de McGonagall, seguida de cerca por los chicos.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor, Colin?

- Sí, Ginny, gracias por quedarte conmigo. No me gusta reconocerlo, pero soy un poco quejica, hasta el simple hecho de que me curen la pequeña herida ésta del labio me da miedo.

- No te preocupes, que yo estoy aquí y te acompaño el tiempo que haga falta.

- ¿Aunque te pierdas el resto de clases de la tarde?

- Sí, aunque me… ¡¿qué hora es?!

- Las cuatro y media, Ginny.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Me estás diciendo que me he perdido una clase de pociones porque tú eres un miedica?

- Sí, y te lo agradezco.

- ¡Pues ya me lo puedes agradecer! – dijo Ginny con cara de pocos amigos – porque con el aprecio que me tiene Snape, si encima falto injustificadamente a una de sus clases no quiero imaginar cómo me tratará el próximo día.

- Tranquila, Ginny, yo te defenderé.

- ¿Tú? – rió Ginny – Será mejor que vaya corriendo a clase, que todavía llego a la segunda hora, le pediré disculpas y ya está. ¡¡Hasta luego Colin!! – gritó la pelirroja saliendo de la enfermería a todo correr.

Lira W.R: mmm... ¿mareador el capi? Puede que sí, de hecho creo que es lo más divertido del fic, que siempre nos inventamos lios para que nunca se aclare nada (de momeeeento :P)

Vanesa C: una de las reviewadoras clásicas ;) no tienes que darnos las gracias por actualizar, más bien tendríamos que pediros disculpas nosotras por no hacerlo V_V Espero que este capi tambien te guste.

Lil Granger: sí que es un poco ingenuo sí, aunque por momentos parece que deja de serlo, sino mira la conversación tan 'adulta' (diooos que criooos) que tiene con Harry en la clase de Binns :P

PadmaPatilNaberrie: vaya un nombrecito, eh? Jejeje Pues aquí tienes otro capi para que disfrutes ^^

Isobo_19: sí, sabemos que el capi anterior fue un poco flojo, se nos quedaron colgando un par de cosillas y teniamos que arreglarlas. Al principio del texto ya explicamos porque ahora los capis son asi :P

Y ya sabeis... si quereis que vuestro nombre salga aquí ejejej solo teneis que enviar un review :P


End file.
